


Quite Unexpected

by martynaanne



Category: One Direction
Genre: 1d universe, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!louis, mężczyzna w ciąży, relacje homoseksualne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martynaanne/pseuds/martynaanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napisany dla prompts’a, gdzie: 'Louis nie wiedział, że może zajść w ciążę i kończy zapłodniony przez jakiegoś faceta. Następnego ranka nawet nie pamięta jego twarzy. Harry jest tam dla niego. Zakochują się w sobie.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kwiecień

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quite Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58413) by Marry (communist-icecream). 



> Zabrałam się za kolejne tłumaczenie. Rozdziały są o połowę krótsze od tych w Touch, więc powinny pojawiać się częściej. Mam nadzieję, że ktoś będzie czytał to opowiadanie. Jeśli macie propozycje własnych shotów (o jakimkolwiek pairingu) i chcielibyście przeczytać ich tłumaczenie, możecie śmiało pisać do mnie, a ja postaram się to przetłumaczyć.

Obudził się przez słońce w jego oczach i och-jakże-wybitny ból w tyłku. Nie chciał otwierać oczu, ale oślepiające światło mu przeszkadzało i był mokry i lepki, a prysznic, aż wołał jego imię. Pościele obok niego są wymięte, ma problem z siedzeniem ze względu na ból w jego dolnych partiach ciała. Jego głowa pulsuje mocniej niż tego ranka, po tym jak on i Harry siedzieli po środku ich salonu godzinami z niczym poza butelką wódki i ich sekretami, więc Louis oczywiście nie jest dzisiaj w najlepszym humorze. Jego nastawienie stało się nawet jeszcze gorsze, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie użyli prezerwatywy zeszłej nocy (Boże, cholera, jeśli złapie jakąś chorobę od tego… chuja) Oczywiście, po prysznicu ( i daniu jednego z najbardziej bolesnych dla duszy występów popularnego, jego ulubionego musicalu wszech czasów, Okropność) jego humor trochę się rozjaśnił, jego ból głowy nie był tak straszny jak wcześniej (chociaż jego tyłek czuje się, jakby stał się jeszcze gorszy), a dźwięki dochodzą z kuchni.

 

Jak podejrzewał, Harry jest przed kuchenką robiąc jajka, mając ubrane jedynie majtki. Jego oczy są zapuchnięty, włosy wilgotne od prysznica, ale wygląda na mniej skacowanego niż Louis, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że przyszedł do domu z jakąś dziewczyną, którą spotkał niedługo po tym jak przybyli do baru, natomiast Louis został i tańczył przez godziny, zanim poznał faceta i zabrał go z powrotem na poddasze. Mniejszy chłopak (również ubrany w nic poza bokserkami) przysunął się do Harry’ego i owinął ręce dookoła jego pleców. Stał na palcach, więc mógł położyć podbródek na jego ramieniu i pocierać nosem w kręconych włosach pod jego uchem. Harry zatrzymał się przy dotyku, jeszcze trochę zmęczony i odchylił się w objęciach wystarczająco, więc nie mógł obalić Louisa, ale mógł oświadczyć: te jajka są dla mnie, jak troskliwie wyszeptał do jego ucha, zachichotał i odwrócił się, uderzając tyłek Louisa szpatułką.

\- Robię ci śniadanie, tylko dlatego, że spaliłbyś ten dom, jeśli zrobiłbyś to sam, więc usiądź i się zamknij. - Chłopiec z Doncaster uśmiechnął się szeroko i potarł jego czułe miejsce, gdzie Harry uderzył zanim podskoczył, żeby usiąść na blacie obok kuchenki, oglądając Harry’ego, kiedy pilnował jajek.

\- Więc, jak ta dziewczyna, z którą byłeś zeszłej nocy. Wyglądała ślicznie. - Harry nie popatrzył w górę znad jajek, po prostu wzruszając ramionami i mówiąc, że była bardzo milą dziewczyną. - O tak? - Louis wyszczerzył zęby. - Jeszcze raz jak miała na imię? Głupi ja, zapomniałem. - Harry żartobliwie się skrzywił, do chłopca na blacie, zanim szturchnął go w pierś łyżką.

\- Okej, w takim razie, panie cwaniaku…. jak miał na imię Pan Fancy-Knickers, którego gościłeś, huh? - Louis uniósł brwi i wyszczerzył zęby szerokim, zadowolonym z siebie uśmiech.

\- Adam. Bamb!* Całkowicie zapamiętałem. Jego imię to Adam i miał blond włosy. - Harry tylko zaśmiał się i przesunął wyimaginowany kapelusz na Louisie. - W każdym razie, skąd wiesz, że przyprowadziłem faceta? Wyszedłeś przede mną.

\- Złapałem go wymykając się w nocy, kiedy wstałem, żeby iść do toalety. Gratulacje, przy okazji. Jest całkiem ładny. Chociaż nie musiałem go widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że zabrałeś faceta do domu. Oh, oh, OH TAK TAM! MOCNIEJ, o Boże, O KURWA! - Louis klepie dłonią w usta Harry’ego, uprzejmie go prosząc, aby się do cholery zamknął zanim go kopnie tam gdzie boli i nie porusza ręką, nawet kiedy Harry zaczyna ją lizać.

Jedzą (lub bardziej rozmawiają z jedzeniem w ustach, jeśli chce się być konkretnym) i zostawiają naczynia w zlewie, Louis obiecuje zrobić to później, choć oboje dobrze wiedzą, że to Harry skończy sprzątając kuchnię i udają się do salonu, gotowi żeby zmarnować dzień. Wybrali upijanie się zeszłej nocy, zrobili to przez sam fakt, że mają tylko trzy tygodnie, aż ich zespół wyruszy w trasę po Stanach (wolna ziemia, gdzie wiek do picia był przeraźliwie nieuzasadniony dwadzieścia-jeden). Obydwaj wiedzieli, że powinny się pakować (dzisiaj jest ich ostatni wolny dzień przed non-stop próbami/ podpisywaniem/ sesjami zdjęciowymi/ wywiadami), ale przeznaczenie troche tego czasu, siedząc na kanapie oglądając dzienną telewizję z ich najlepszym przyjacielem, brzmi o wiele lepiej, więc, to jest dokładnie to co robią. Zaczynali siedząc po przeciwległych końcach sofy oglądając całkowicie interesującą powtórkę odcinka America’s Next Top Model (wybór Louisa i chociaż Harry mówi, że tego nie lubi, wydaje się być całkiem zainteresowany), ale jak zwykle grawitacja skierowała ich do siebie. Harry opiera się o ramię sofy z nogami na niej, ale pod koniec odcinka Louis leży plecami na piersi Harry’ego, pomiędzy jego nogami. Początkowo Harry udaje, że się denerwuje, ale tak na prawdę, kto może odrzucić Louisa? Więc, zamiast tego po prostu ustawia podbródek na czubku jego głowy, miękkie włosy bruneta łaskotały jego twarz i owinął ramiona wokół mniejszego chłopaka, przytulając go do swojej piersi. Pozostali tak przez większość dnia, rzadko poruszając się z wyjątkiem pochwycenia trochę popcornu i kocyka, i gdy Harry zaczyna śledzić wzory na nagim brzuchu Louisa, opalony chłopak na pewno nie czuje motyli w jego brzuchu, a kiedy Louis łączy swoje palce z młodszego, Harry absolutnie nie czuje, że jego serce rośnie pięć razy, to normalny rozmiar.

**[QU]**

Louis zaczyna mieć sporadyczne bóle głowy, tydzień po tym jak opuszczają Stany. Nie pamięta, kiedy się zaczęły z wyjątkiem tego, że robią z prób piekło. Jego wyczerpanie nie pomaga, a inni chłopcy wydają się całkowicie mylić, co do rozdrażnienia kolegi z zespołu. Próby zaczynają być przerywane na niedługo i Harry jest na prawdę zmieszany, przerażony, że Louis może być chory i martwi się, dlaczego pije _tyle cholernej wody_ (poważnie, wie że pozostanie nawodnionym jest ważne i w ogóle, ale trzy butelki wody na raz, jest po prostu dziwne). Rano, tego dnia kiedy mieli lot do Ameryki, współlokatorzy pakowali swoje torby (tak, więc są prokrasynatorami**, więc pozwij ich) i Harry wchodzi, jak Louis bierze następną tabletkę przeciwbólową, krzywiąc się z bólu w jego głowie i kołysząc z powodu czegoś w brzuchu, wyglądając dokładnie jakby miał mdłości. Kędzierzawy chłopak wyszedł mu na przeciw i trzyma w złączonych dłoniach głowę swojego przyjaciela, mierzwiąc jego włosy na karku. Louis popatrzył w górę, na swojego przyjaciela i przesłał mu mały uśmiech, starając się ukryć wyraźny ból, który ma.

\- Kolego, wyglądasz zielono, co jest nie tak? Byłeś nieobecny cały tydzień; wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, prawda? - Ramiona Louisa opadają i skinął głową, mrugając oczami w ruchach o opiera się o pierś Harry’ego, pocieszany przez bijące w stałym tempie serce przyjaciela i jego ciepły uścisk.

\- Ostatnio czuje się dziwnie, na przykład jestem spragniony przez cały czas i moja głowa boli. Czuje się jakbym miał zwymiotować i nie ważne co robię, nie mogę przestać myśleć o arbuzie. - Harry zachichotał we włosy Louisa i schował twarz we włosach przyjaciela.

\- Okej, jeśli nie poczujesz się lepiej do końca tygodnia, zabiorę Cię do lekarza. Co do arbuza, jestem pewien, że to popularne jedzenie w Ameryce, więc przyniesiemy Ci tam trochę, ‘kej kochanie? - Louis zaśmiał się w jego klatkę na banalną pieszczotę i uśmiechnął się do siebie, kiedy wolne ramie Harry’ego pojawiło się, żeby objąć go w pasie.

\- Okej sweetums. Ale musisz pomóc mi się spakować, wciąż mam dużo do zrobienia. - Harry pocałował jego czubek głowy (i nie, Louis nie topi się jeszcze bardziej w jego ramionach, więc przestań pytać) i rusza się z miejsca, umożliwiając mu wyjście z pokoju.

\- Więc jak dużo spakowałeś? - Louis uśmiecha się w swój figlarny sposób ( chociaż kiedy on nie jest figlarny?) i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Oh, wiesz, tylko, uh … nic. - Harry uniósł brwi i jego usta otworzyły sie, ponieważ hello, mieli spotkać się na lotnisku za godzinę, ale Louis posłał mu całusa, zanim popędził przez korytarz.

**[QU]**

Nudności dręczyły go od zeszłego tygodnia, ale dzisiaj wydaje się być jeszcze gorzej, jego wnętrzności krzyczą do niego, miał zawroty nawet przy najmniejszego ruchu i myśl o przerwaniu siedmiogodzinnej podróży do Nowego Yorku po prostu go zabija. Louis jednak wziął jakieś leki i nie jadł nic przez cały dzień, więc czuł się o wiele spokojniej i trochę mniej chory zarazem, dotarli na lotnisko i bezpiecznie (Boże, Ci fani są na prawdę oddani. Kocha ich wszystkich, ale stałe krzyki na prawdę nie pomagają rozdzierającemu bólowi głowy, który ma) Harry jest bardziej ostrożny od ich porannej rozmowy, zostając blisko przy boku Louisa i niosąc torby za niego ( _nie jestem dziewczyną Harry i jestem pewny, że nie umieram mogę sam to ponieść_ ). Pozostali chłopcy nie zauważają aż tak bardzo stałej obecności Harry’ego przy boku Louisa, ponieważ to jest dość normalne, że dwaj przyjaciele są bardziej współzależny niż mogłoby być uznane za zdrowe w normalnym związku (chociaż przyjaźń Harry’ego i Louisa nie jest tym co można by wziąć za normalny w jakimkolwiek znaczeniu). Tego nie ma dopóki oni nie siedzą na swoich miejscach w samolocie (pierwsza klasa, swieeeeeeetnie), że Louis zaczyna czuć się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej, i szanse na wykonanie tego bez zwymiotowania stają się nadciągającą rzeczywistością. Kiedy próbuje rozpiąć pas i wstaje z siedzenia przy oknie, obok Harry’ego stewardessa (kobieta w średnim wieku z siwymi zaczesanymi do tyłu w koku i szminką na zębach) podbiega.

\- Jesteśmy w połowie zgody, nie może pan teraz wstać. - Louis z jego wzburzonym żołądkiem i paleniem w przełyku, niecierpliwi się przez ta panią (chociaż ona tylko wykonuje swoją pracę) ale hamuje swoją wewnętrzną wredność.

\- Na prawdę potrzebuję użyć łazienki, teraz, albo zwymiotuję na Harry’ego. - Chłopak siedzący obok niego, spojrzał alarmowo w górę, znad podróżnego katalogu zakupów i otulił swoją wielką ręką, mniejszą dłoń Louisa. Palenie staje się coraz silniejsze i odrzuca stewardessę, która obecnie blokuje mu drogę do łazienki ( _Proszę pana, proszę usiąść i proszę czekać, aż światło pasu bezpieczeństwa zgaśnie, wtedy można skorzystać z toalety_ ) i on wiedział, że nie zatrzyma tego dłużej. Harry, który również może to wyczuć, wyciąga worek z przegrody na magazyny i ledwie go wyciągną, a Louis uwalnia nie potrzebną żółć z żołądka, opadając na kolana Harry’ego, gdy dławi się do worka, długo po opróżnieniu żołądka. Jego przyjaciel trzyma go bez zarzutów na kolanach i prowadzi w górę i w dół po plecach chorego chłopca, a druga ręka jest mocno i bezpiecznie owinięta wokół jego małej talii. Stewardessa nie wie co zrobić, tylko przepraszając, kiedy biegnie, aby przynieść trochę serwetek i butelkę wody, wyrzucając po drodze napełniony worek. Louis opiera głowę na ramieniu drugiego, jego ciągłe zmęczenie daje znać, i jest całkowicie zadowolony z zasypiania na kolanach Harry’ego, nie przejmując się tym, że samolot zrobił to w powietrzu, a on na prawdę powinien zapiąć pasy bezpieczeństwa, ale on na prawdę nie może zmusić się do tego, żeby się tym troszczyć, tylko buczy w uznaniu, kiedy Harry mówi mu, że pójdą do lekarza od razu jak wylądują w Ameryce.

——-

*fancy- ekstrawagancki *knickers- majtki/spodnie po kolana

**Bamb - słowo któro opisuje jak niesamowity ktoś jest.

*** osoba odkładająca wszystko na później.


	2. Maj

Oczywiście nie skończyli idąc do lekarza. Tak szybko jak samolot wylądował, Louis zapewnił Harry’ego, (wraz z resztą chłopaków, którzy byli równie zaniepokojeni) że jest w porządku, i że to nie musi być wielka rzecz zrobiona z niczego, może po prostu miał trochę napadu grypy. Nie jest tak dlatego, że Louis boi się lekarzy: to po prostu dlatego, że nie lubi kiedy ludzie łaszą się nad nim. Nudności i bóle głowy stają się gorsze, aczkolwiek on pracuje ciężej, ukrywając dyskomfort przed resztą chłopców.

 

W pierwszą noc w Ameryce Louis dzielił pokój z Niallem (wiedząc, że on w zasadzie pozostaje obojętny) próbując zignorować bolesne spojrzenie, które posłał mu Harry, kiedy jechali hotelową windą w górę, na ostatnie piętro. Następnej nocy Louis wziął pojedynczy pokój, co jest dużym szczęściem, bo w zasadzie spędza całą noc z głową nad toaletą, nie wiedząc nawet, że miał tak dużo w żołądku, żeby od tego zacząć. 

Louis stawał się coraz bardziej zirytowany trzeciego dnia w Nowym Yorku, było to spowodowane brakiem snu i migrenowym pulsowaniem w czaszce, ale starał się być jak najbardziej energicznym, ponieważ to jest ich pierwszy koncert z trasy. Działało to bez najmniejszych problemów przez próbę dźwiękową i Louis myśli, że najgorsze musi być już za nim, i że to naprawdę był tylko wirus, a nie coś poważniejszego. Okazuje się, że jednak się myli kiedy znajduje się w łazience przylegającej do garderoby zginając się w pół i uwalnia swój lunch. Odruchowo zauważa, że coś owija się wokół jego talii i głaska jego włosy, ale nie ma za dużo czasu na rozważanie o tym nowym uczuciu, kiedy nowa fala palącej cieczy podchodzi w górę jego gardła. Spędza dobre pięć minut falując na sucho zanim przechyla się z powrotem do tyłu, do ciepła, które trzyma go, zamykając powieki i próbując wyrównać oddech. Kiedy otwiera oczy i patrzy w górę, widzi parę brązowych oczu wypełnionych troską, studiujących jego twarz, ale pozostaje cicho, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Zayn kontynuuje głaskanie włosów drugiego chłopca i we dwóch siedzą cicho na słojowanych, łazienkowych płytkach. Louis odczuwa komfort w silnych ramionach i desperacko próbuje się uspokoić, przekonując się, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Koncert wychodzi doskonale, gdyby nie fakt, że zwykła sceniczna chemia Louisa i Harry’ego jest nieco nieobecna, dostrzegalna dla fanów. Od czasu lotu samolotu Louis jest zdystansowany od swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, choćby dlatego, że Harry zna go zbyt dobrze i potrafi podejrzeć, że coś jest nie tak, a Louis nie jest gotowy, żeby zobaczyć doktora, nie jest gotowy, żeby usłyszeć, że jest chory, nie jest gotowy, aby wiedzieć czy umrze wkrótce, prędzej niż planował, on po prostu nie jest gotowy.

Tym razem Louis dzieli pokój z Liamem i słyszy wzdychanie Harry’ego obok niego, ale ignoruje to, wiedząc, że Harry czeka, żeby zostawić go samego, więc mogą rozmawiać, ale Louis nie może rozmawiać, nie jest gotowy na rozmowę.

Większość ludzi uważa, że po koncertach chłopcy imprezują, że wychodzą do klubów lub żartują razem godzinami, zbyt wysoki poziom adrenaliny faktycznie, żeby wiesz.. spać, ale to właściwie jest dokładnie odwrotne. W czasie, kiedy scena zabiera im tą energię, sprawiającą, że czują się jakby byli na szczycie świata, nawet jeśli żyją po raz pierwszy.  
Później jednak, mogą dostać się do najbliższego łóżka i zemdleć, zmęczeni od śpiewania i stałego ruchu, więc kiedy Liam i on wpadają do ich hotelowego pokoju, mogą jedynie zrzucić ubranie i opaść na ich własne łóżka, wchodząc do własnego świata na noc, który jest ich i nikogo innego. Louis budzi się o zmroku i odczuwa strach. Owija się on dookoła jego nóg, ściskając aż nie czuje nic, zanim pnie się wyżej, obejmując dolną część jego ciała i osiąga jego jamę brzuszną. Nieustanny powrót okrywa jego ciało, chwytając go i popychając, aż czuje się tak, jakby nie mógł oddychać, ciemność popycha go i popycha, i popycha dopóki nie ma powietrza w jego ciele, a on nie może zrobić nic poza chwyceniem się krawędzi życia.

\- Louis? Lou, wszystko z tobą w porządku kolego? - nie odpowiedział. Ciemność ogranicza jego mowę, (chodzi o sposób mówienia i wyrażania mimiki twarzy -dop. tł.) przytrzymując go, nie pozwalając na zrobienie niczego innego niż sapanie i ciężki, urywany oddech. Słychać tam szelest pościeli i dźwięk ocierania stóp o dywan, ale Louis nie może zobaczyć nic, poza niekończącą się ciemnością, obejmującą wszystko i zabierającą, zabierającą, zabierającą, aż nie ma tam nic oprócz zdradzieckiego strachu. Lęk zmniejsza się nieco, kiedy ramiona owijają się wokół niego i ciągną go z dala od ciemności, ratując go od strasznego, nieznanego losu.   
\- Lou, co się stało? Powiedz mi.

Chłopiec z Doncaster tylko kręci głową i popycha się dalej do ciepła, i w drugą stronę od ciemności, zagnieżdżając się w obecności Liama, jego gładkiej skóry i słabego zapachu mięty i nadziei. Budzi się ponownie, tym razem o świcie i w jego żołądku pali. Znając nieuniknione, szybko wyplątał się z kończyn dookoła niego i biegnie do łazienki, potykając się o ubrania, które rzucił bez celu na podłogę noc wcześniej. Opiera swoją głowę o krawędź porcelany, chłodny dotyk jest wspaniały na jego palącym czole zlanym potem. Słabe dźwięki włączanego kranu wypełniają łazienkę, ale chłopak nie może zmusić się do ostrożności, kiedy nowa fala żółci rośnie w jego gardle. Jego kolana bolą od klęczenia na zimnych płytkach, a knykcie bolą od śmiertelnego uścisku na krawędzi fotela, ale zapomina o tym, kiedy czuje chłodny materiał na jego czole i miękkie ręce przyciągają go z powrotem tak, że znajduje się w pozycji siedzącej. Siedzą tam przez chwilę, zanim Louis słyszy wdech, oczywiście Liam chce coś powiedzieć, więc wstaje klepiąc swojego przyjaciela po głowie, aby wiedział, że jest wdzięczny, a następnie wychodzi z pomieszczenia, zanim może zostać przesłuchany.

Przechodzi przez część trasy, bez jego rosnącego dyskomfortu, który jest zbyt zauważalnym, choć nudności, które odczuwa pojawiają się i znikają, a jego zmęczenie powoli staje się coraz gorsze. To nie dzieje się, aż do momentu kiedy są w trasie koncertowej w Ameryce od trzech tygodni, jednakże Louis znajduje się wpatrując się w swój brzuch, stojąc przed łazienkowym lustrem, w hotelowym pokoju, który dzieli z Harrym.   
\- O mój boże, Harry, ja robię się gruby. - Jego przyjaciel patrzy w górę, znad miejsca w którym ubiera buty i wyciąga szyję, żeby zobaczyć jego przyjaciela w toalecie.  
\- Wyglądasz całkowicie normalnie, Lou.  
\- Nie! Mylisz się. Mogę to dostrzec, mogę to poczuć. Ja grubnę. - Kędzierzawy chłopiec wstaje i przechodzi żeby stanąć za swoim przyjacielem patrząc na jego brzuch, w lustrze, nad ramieniem Louisa. Wzrusza ramionami i obraca Louisa, więc ich twarze są skierowane do siebie. Harry klęka na kolana i popycha swoją twarz, więc jest ona po prawej stronie brzucha Louisa, jakby oceniała delikatny obraz. Obraca biodra Louisa z boku na bok, przyglądając się dokładnie jego wcięciu w talii (to faceci mają wcięcie w talii? -dop. tł.) zanim podnosi się z powrotem w górę, patrząc przyjacielowi prosto w oczy.  
\- Nic nie widzę, Lou, wyglądasz zupełnie tak samo - Louis jęczy, zanim odwraca się do tyłu i patrzy jeszcze raz w lustro.

**[QU]**

To jest ostatni dzień trasy i nieważne jak bardzo chłopcy kochają podróżować i być na nogach przed innym tłumem każdej nocy, zaczynają tęsknić za swoimi własnymi łóżkami i wiedzą, że mają tylko dwa tygodnie przerwy przed ponownym koncertowaniem po Europie.  
To jest ostatni dzień trasy i Louis wie, że da radę. Tylko jeden, ostatni dzień i później może spać przez długi czas i będzie jak nowy. Oczywiście jednak tak się nie stanie.

To jest podczas What Makes You Beautiful i to jest solówka Harry’ego, ale dyszenie publiczności nie jest dla niego.

To jest podczas solówki Harry’ego i możemy nigdy nie wiedzieć co stałoby się, jeśli zarzuciłbyś swoimi włosami, ponieważ w tym momencie Louis upada. Upuszczając swój mikrofon, Harry dotarł do niego, tuż przed tym jak uderza o podłogę, tuląc jego głowę w swojej ręce. Patrząc w górę zauważył, że ochrona opuszcza scenę, nie wiedziała co zrobić, nie przygotowała protokołu na czyjeś omdlenia. Nie martwiąc się czekaniem na ochronę, żeby zebrać się wspólnie do działania, Harry podnosi Louisa, w ten sposób niesie go i energicznie schodzi ze sceny, zapominając o zamieszaniu na widowni.

**[QU]**

Na polecenie managementu, Harry wraca na scenę, mimo, że wszystkie jego myśli są z Louisem, a to nie jest to samo. Każdy utwór brzmi źle bez ich przyjaciela obok nich, energia nie jest tak pasjonująca, odczucia nie są takie same.

Po występie, wszystko co robi Harry to zbiegnięcie ze sceny, reszta chłopców nie jest tak daleko w tyle i potrzebuje dowiedzieć się, do którego szpitala został zabrany Louis, żąda aby znaleźć swojego przyjaciela. W szpitalu Harry domaga dowiedzieć się, który pokój jest Louisa, gdzie on jest. Rozmawiając z doktorem, żąda, aby móc zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela, choć nikt oprócz jego rodziny nie może go zobaczyć w tej chwili.

Harry żąda. 

Chłopcy czekali w holu, ich strażnicy płoszyli wszystkich fanów i reporterów, którzy ich rozpoznali. Niall jest rozłożony pomiędzy trzema krzesłami, śpiąc z głową na kolanach Liama, a Zayn gapi się w ścianę na przeciwko niego, zatracając się w swoich myślach. Harry kroczy przez korytarz.  
Czekali trzy godziny do teraz, chłopcy ignorowali prośby managementu o powrót do hotelu, nie będą wyglądać dobrze na zdjęciach jeśli nie śpią. Czekali od trzech godzin, ale odczuli jakby to było całe życie.

Czeka przez trzy godziny, ale nic nie przygotowuje go do tego co widzi. Nic nie przygotowuje go do zobaczenia Louisa, leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku, histerycznie płaczącego i krzyczącego jak wszystko spieprzył.


	3. Czerwiec

Harry nigdy nie lubił szpitali.

Kiedy był młodszy, miał koleżankę o imieniu Lindsey Stiller. Poznali się na placu zabaw, podczas pobytu w żłobku, mając wspólne zainteresowanie w plastikowych samochodzikach i byli razem w Homeroom* odkąd mieli podobne nazwiska. Nie byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, raczej nawet nigdy nie spędzali czasu poza szkołą, ale Harry założył, że raczej woli czekoladowe loki i sposób w jaki jej ciemne oczy były za duże na jej twarz i jak małe były jej uszka i mniej więcej do jej trzynastych urodzin, zadecydował, że jest ona kimś, z kim nie miałby nic przeciwko spędzania większej ilości czasu. Lato mogło i minęło, a Harry wkrótce znalazł się w Homeroom’ie, pierwszego dnia szkoły, gdzie było kilku nastolatków w fazie dojrzewania i nowy nauczyciel do dręczenia, ale nie Lindsey. Teraz oczywiście, Harry jest hormonalnym chłopcem, odwiedził tego dnia jej dom i był witany przez wyblakłą (chodzi o taką zmęczoną i troszkę wycieńczoną, czy cos w tym stylu-dop tł) matkę i nowonarodzone dziecko, ale do jego czystego rozczarowania nie było krzywego uśmiechu, lub uroczej przerwy między zębami.

Odwiedził Lindsey w szpitalu tego dnia, ale wszystko co spotkał, to pobite dziecko z jasno-złotym puszkiem na głowie, zamiast czekoladowych loków, szkliste oczy, które były wciśnięte w jej głowę, a jej twarz była bardzo spuchnięta. To wyglądało jakby miała reakcję alergiczną na użądlenie pszczoły. To była sobota, pamiętał i wstał wcześnie rano, żeby pojeździć na jego rowerku o motywie Batmana z misiem życzącym szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia w koszyku i poczuciem podekscytowania w jego młodym, naiwnym serduszku. To była sobota i to był znakomity dzień, gdzie słońce było na zewnątrz, a ludzie chodzili na spacery, rozmawiali, przytulali się, całowali, uśmiechali się i cieszyli się tym jakie mieli szczęście, że mogli nosić sandały i zobaczyć słońce, pokryte rosą kwiaty i to jak ptaki dziobią małe kawałki chleba pozostawione dla nich i psy bez celu goniące przez porośnięte krzaki za szyderczymi wiewiórkami. To była sobota i okłamał swoich przyjaciół mówiąc, że został uziemiony, więc nie, nie może dzisiaj zagrać z nimi w piłkę nożną.

To była sobota, kiedy stanął w drzwiach szpitalnego pokoju, patrząc jak źródło jego zauroczenia śpi na niewielkim łóżku z wymagającymi kabelkami wystającymi jej pod dziwnymi kątami i złowieszczymi ekranami zainstalowanymi w całym pomieszczeniu, a mały współlokator płakał kiedy ona słuchała muzyki. Spędził wiele czasu stojąc w drzwiach i patrząc na dziewczynę, która kiedyś była pełna życia i nieznośna, ale teraz była skulona w sobie i pomarszczona, i wyglądała na o wiele mniej niż trzynaście lat (jeszcze tak dużo starsza).

Kiedy zaczęła się poruszać i otworzyła oczy, wszystko co Harry zobaczył to jasnopurpurowe żyły wychodzące z jej słabych rąk, szeroko rozciągnięte źrenice i mały grymas na jej niesprawiedliwie potraktowanych, sinych ustach i wszystko co mógł zrobić to odwrócenie się, bieg przez szpitalny korytarz, znalezienie rowerku z Batmanem i jechanie dopóki nie będzie mógł zamknąć się w swoim pokoju i ukryć przed światem. To było zanim nadszedł czas na sen i jego mama położyła go na dobranoc, pamięta, że wciąż ma tego misia życzącego szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.

Harry nigdy nie lubił szpitali i wszystko co dzisiaj dokonał, przypominało mu o tym jak stoi przerażony w drzwiach, patrząc na przerażonego chłopca, zawiniętego w szpitalną koszulę i rozpacz. Jego nogi drżą, serce wali w piersi, a młodszy chłopak spokojnie przechodzi przez próg, wdycha z cieniem strachu i wydycha z westchnieniem ulgi. Robi to ponad pojedynczym łóżkiem nie powodując żadnych poważnych szkód w pokoju i zgarnia drugiego chłopca w uścisku, szepcząc ciche słowa i zachęcające dźwięki.

Siedzą tak przez ponad pół godziny, za każdym razem, gdy Louis wygląda na uspokojonego, kolejny wybuch płaczu (lub krzyku, albo drżenie) mógłby eksplodować i cały proces powtórzyłby się. W pewnym momencie drzwi się otworzyły i pielęgniarka ze zmęczonymi oczami i zmarszczkami wokół jej ust przyszła do celu, ale wycofała się powoli kiedy zobaczyła bałagan płaczu, obiecując, że wróci później, kiedy „wszystko będzie bardziej stabilne”. Po tym Louis bardziej próbował się uspokoić i odciągnął się od młodszego chłopca, żeby wytrzeć swoje zaczerwienione oczy i różowy nos, a cierpliwość nigdy nie była rzeczą Harry’ego.

\- Teraz byłby wspaniały czas, żebyś powiedział mi dlaczego jesteś tutaj. Ponadto łzy mnie przerażają, mała uwaga na następny raz. - Uśmiech Louisa nie dosięga jego oczu i Harry wie, że jego słaba próba rozjaśnienia pokoju opada, ale wszystko co naprawdę ma znaczenie, to wiedza dlaczego jego przyjaciel przeszedł z głośnego i skrajnego (i czasami trochę irytującego) gościa, którego zadaniem jest utrzymanie łagodnej atmosfery i uśmiechu - na nieznośny bałagan…

\- Spieprzyłem! - Harry pozwala śmiechowi opuścić jego usta (choć brzmiało to bardziej jak obraza, będąc szczerym) i ciągnie Louisa w swoją stronę, więc jest to bardziej jak delikatne trzymanie za szyję.

\- Już to wiem, potrzebuję tylko wiedzieć jak dokładnie spieprzyłeś - Louis przesuwa się, więc obydwaj chłopcy siedzą na łóżku obok siebie z nogami wiszącymi z boku i z głową Louisa na ramieniu drugiego.

\- Szczerze, mogę się po prostu go pozbyć. To sprawiłoby, że wszystko będzie znacznie łatwiejsze. - Harry marszczy brwi w alarmie, teraz, przerażony, że jego przyjaciel ma guza czy raka, czy coś, co może obrócić tą kulkę energii w szkielet, (wynik kilku koszmarów, które pozostawiają drżenie i pot na ciele Harry’ego na koniec nocy) i przyciąga swojego przyjaciela nieco mocniej.

\- Pozbyć się czego?

\- I naprawdę nie sądzę, że-er-oni powinni być ukarani za mój błąd, jakkolwiek. Jestem całkowicie za prawem aborcji i wszystko, ale… _O mój Boże Harry, tak się boję._ \- Młodszy chłopiec przesuwa rękę, więc jest ona teraz umiejscowiona bardziej wokół ramienia Louisa, ale jego twarz jest nadal zmarszczona i zdezorientowana, a jego mózg wciąż przyswaja to po swojemu, wyobrażając sobie inne zagrażające życiu możliwości, które mogłyby zdarzyć się jego przyjacielowi.

\- O czym ty mówisz… Kto to oni? - Gdy Harry zadaje to pytanie, chłopak pod jego ramieniem przesuwa się trochę, więc jest nieco odwrócony, jakby chciał ukryć coś, co można tak łatwo odczytać z jego twarzy - Louis?

\- Gdybym wiedział, że to może się zdarzyć, nigdy tego bym nie zrobił, przysięgam… Myślałem, że najgorsze co mogłoby się stać, to to że mógłbym zarazić się chorobą czy coś, szczerze, nigdy nie myślałem, że mógłbym zepsuć zespół jak ten…

\- Po prostu powiedz mi co to już jest - Harry odwraca twarz drugiego chłopca tak, że nie ma gdzie patrzeć, tylko w jego jasne, zielone oczy i Louis próbuje najbardziej jak potrafi patrzeć na swoje kolana, kiedy mówi, jakby odwrócenie wzroku miało zmienić wynik, jakby odwrócenie wzroku miało znaczyć, że reakcja Harry’ego nie będzie miała dla niego znaczenia.

\- Mogę być trochę w ciąży. - Kędzierzawy chłopiec zaciska ramię wokół swojego przyjaciela, ale jego twarz nie zmienia się w najmniejszym stopniu. Normalnie zaśmiałby się w tej chwili, wyśmiałby swojego przyjaciela za wymyślenie tak skomplikowanego żartu, ale tym razem, żywe, niebieskie oczy nie śmieją się, patrząc na stopy, zamiast na nowe, nasilające się łzy i cienką strużkę krwi, spływającą w dół jego wargi, gdzie ją przygryzł.

\- T…trochę? - ostry wdech pochodzi od pokonanego chłopca i pcha się bliżej do chłopaka obok niego.

\- Okej, bardzo… bardzo w ciąży. - Harry kiwa na to głową, jakby to coś zmieniało.

\- Wiesz czyje jest? - Może poczuć gwałtowne wstrząśnięcie obok niego i miękkie kosmyki włosów Louisa, łaskoczące spód jego podbródka.

\- Nie, ale ostatni facet był jedynym w ostatnich kilku tygodniach przed wyjazdem w trasę i może się nie zabezpieczyliśmy…

\- Louis…

\- Oszczędź mi wykład, okej? - Louis siada, skąd został wsparty na ramieniu Harry’ego i wzrusza ramionami w jego uścisku, odsuwając się niepostrzeżenie od brzegu łóżka.

\- Chciałem tylko zapytać, co masz zamiar zrobić z… tym… - Harry patrzy w tym czasie w prawo, aby zobaczyć jak drugi chłopiec przyciąga nogi do klatki piersiowej i ustawia brodę na kolanach.

\- Ja… myślę, że zatrzymam to, uh, to… dziecko.

\- Masz zamiar powiedzieć temu facetowi? - Para niebieskich oczu (trzepotanie rozpoczęło się w piersi Harry’ego i krótkie myśli o tym _kiedy on stał się taki piękny?_ szybował w zachmurzonych myślach, zanim przypomniał sobie, że to jest jego przyjaciel, a on nie powinien opisywać swojego przyjaciela jako pięknego) spogląda z powrotem na swojego przyjaciela, siedzącego po drugiej stronie łóżka, a proste pytanie wylatuje z jego ust.

\- Powinienem?

\- Z obowiązku.

\- Z biznesowego punktu widzenia, to nie wyglądałoby dobrze dla członka największego boysbandu na świecie, wpaść z kimś podczas jednonocnej przygody. - Gorycz ocieka z tych słów, ale nic o czym Harry mógłby pomyśleć, nie zmieni prawdy o wyroku* - ale czy bycie singlem w ciąży nie mówi tego samego? - Obaj popadają w milczenie, słowa wiszą w powietrzu, lecz ani jeden nie wymyśla rozwiązania. - Nie powinienem go zachować, czy tak? To nie fair w stosunku do zespołu i fanów…

\- Louis, to nie ma nic wspólnego z zespołem, absolutnie nic. Będziemy cię wspierać, bez względu na wszystko; wolałbym raczej grać dla grupki pięciu prawdziwych fanów, niż żebyś ty zrobił coś czego robić nie chcesz, jeśli chcesz zatrzymać dziecko, to twój wybór, zespół nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. - Louis patrzy w górę na swojego przyjaciela, zrelaksowany po raz pierwszy od kiedy są w Ameryce.

\- Robisz się zbyt słodki teraz… powiedz coś okropnego - Harry przewraca oczami i uderza Louisa lekko w ramię. - Tak naprawdę, nie przetrwam jeśli zatrzymam to-er-dziecko, czy tak? Będę miał masę organizacji religijnych mówiących gówno o mnie, tysiące dziewczyn, które przestaną nas wspierać, bo nie mają już szans na umawianie się z jednym z członków, jeszcze więcej rodziców nie będzie chciało, żeby ich dzieci odkrywały zespół, który ma członka będącego mężczyzną w ciąży po jednonocnym pieprzeniu, wszystko na wierzchu tabloidów, które nie będą chciały zostawić mnie samego, wyjawiając artykuł. - Obaj są cicho, patrząc prosto przed siebie na nijakie ściany. Ukłucie w piersi przerywa chwilowy spokój i Harry jest zaskoczony widząc jak twarz jego przyjaciela zmienia się z lekko opalonej (jeśli nie nieznacznie poplamionej od płaczu) na głęboko różowy kolor, gdy zaciska w pięści pościel pod nimi. Zaczyna gestykulować na ściany przed nim, z wyrazem obrzydzenia i Harry nie ma pojęcia, jak go uspokoić.

\- Lou…

\- Nie Harry, dlaczego oni do cholery to robią? Oczywiście jeśli jesteś w szpitalu, prawdopodobnie dostajesz złe wieści, więc dlaczego kurwa mogli sprawić, że te pokoje wyglądają tak cholernie przygnębiająco? Mogliby przynajmniej pomalować ściany na jasnożółto czy coś bardziej wesołego, mam na myśli, dlaczego mają wyglądać na tak przygnębiające, jeśli jestem w pokoju nagłych wypadków chce przynajmniej mieć tutaj coś pokrzepiającego, dlatego że ten cały świat nie wygląda jakbym był w jakimś głupim, przygnębiającym filmie, zrobionym przez kilku melodramatycznych studentów sztuki z pierwszego roku. - Dalej Louis zaczyna głośno narzekać, zaczynając coraz bardziej się trząść, a jego głos wznosi się o oktawę, kiedy stara się powstrzymać kolejną falę łez od spadnięcia, ale tak nie jest dopóki Harry zawija swoje ramiona do tyłu, dookoła jego ramion, podtrzymując jego oddech niepewnymi wdechami. – Można by tak pomyśleć, że mogłyby być bardziej czułe, wiesz? - Pozostają tak wystarczająco długo, aż ta sama wyczerpana pielęgniarka przychodzi, żeby ich sprawdzić, zauważając poplamioną twarz Louisa i zaczerwienione (ale nadal na szczęście suche) oczy i spokojnie informuje ich, że lekarz zobaczy się z nimi za „kilka chwil”, zanim ponownie wycofuje się z pokoju.

\- Możemy zrobić to razem, Lou. Za pomocą wszystkich fanów, których stracimy, stopniowo zyskamy nowych, ponieważ pamiętaj, kiedy ogłosisz ciążę, zgodnie z tym się również ujawnisz i nawet jeśli management nie myśli, że to dobry pomysł, założę się, że będzie dużo dzieci, które będą szczęśliwe. I nic i tak nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ będziesz miał mnie, Nialla, Liama i Zayna, a my wszyscy będziemy w tym razem, dobrze? - Louis zaczyna kiwać gorączkowo, ale rozmowa się kończy kiedy mężczyzna z siwiejącymi włosami i podkładką do pisania przychodzi, żeby zaproponować lekarza, kiedy będą z powrotem w domu.

**[QU]**

\- Jestem znudzony, zabaw mnie. - Louis opada na tylne oparcie kanapy i opiera głowę obok Harry’ego, próbując zobaczyć zza gigantycznego bałaganu loków, co jest na ekranie laptopa. Młodszy chłopak zamyka urządzenie, zanim jego przyjaciel może zobaczyć cokolwiek i obraca swoją głowę, tak, że jego twarz jest tylko kilka centymetrów od twarzy Louisa.

\- Więc znajdź coś do zrobienia, rzadko mamy wolny czas, musi być coś, co chciałeś zrobić. - Louis wzrusza ramionami (strasznie trudna do zrobienia rzecz, kiedy jesteś zakrywany od tyłu przez sofę) ale uderza go z dowodem prawie natychmiast, para jego intensywnie niebieskich oczu zalana jest poczuciem podekscytowania.

\- Zbudujemy blanket fort ( [ taki fort z koców ](https://i.chzbgr.com/maxW500/6236945920/h74A79EC4/) , ale wszystko brzmiało głupio.-dop. tł.). - Harry unosi jedną brew i jest gotowy, żeby zepchnąć Louisa i kontynuować marnowanie dnia, ale Louis już zbiera koce i poduszki, i naprawdę, kim jest Harry, żeby odmówić, kiedy ma doskonałą szansę, żeby zachowywać się jak ośmiolatek?

 

**[QU]**

\- Wow, to jest, jak, na prawdę duże. Nigdy nie widziałem tak dużego.

\- Wiem, dobrze? - Harry i Louis stoją przy końcu ich salonu, obok drzwi, obydwaj z otwartymi ustami i całkowicie zadowoleni ze swojego dzieła. Pokój jest całkowicie wypełniony przez koce, niektóre podparte przez kuchenne krzesła, a inne przytwierdzone do ściany (więc co jest trwałego, co jest najważniejszą rzeczą w byciu międzynarodową gwiazdą popu z kupą forsy do twojej dyspozycji, jeśli nie możesz spowodować małego zniszczenia w swoim mieszkaniu, w imieniu fortu z koców?)

\- Jestem prawie pewny, że to jest to czego brakowało mi przez całe życie. - Harry przytakuje w porozumieniu, zanim ciągnie Louisa w dół, tak że mogą wczołgać się do twierdzy, gdzie lampa rzuca złowieszcze cienie przez różowe prześcieradła i mnóstwo porozrzucanych poduszek. Obaj opadają w dół na plecy, obok siebie, ich ramiona dotykają się, gdy leżą pod namiotowym kocem. Komfortowa cisza wypełnia ich, kiedy po prostu leżą pod ich fortem z koców i to zajmuje Harry’emu kilka minut, wystarczająco żeby poruszyć temat, który nie został przedyskutowany od przybycia do domu, prawie trzy tygodnie temu.

\- Więc, zdecydowałeś się już na coś? - Louis przesuwa trochę głowę, ale nawet nie udaje, że nie wie o czym mówi Harry.

\- Taa, Ja… uh, ja mam zamiar zatrzymać… dziecko, tak myślę. - Ponownie zapadają w milczenie, jedynym dźwiękiem jest przesuwanie głowy Louisa na bok, aby mógł patrzeć na Harry’ego (który już go ogląda). Harry zniża swój wzrok, po długotrwałym kontakcie wzrokowym, jest to dla niego zbyt wiele, a on po krótkim wdechu dostrzega coś po raz pierwszy.

\- Co? Co to jest? - Harry obniża się w dół, więc jego głowa znajduje się tuż obok brzucha Louisa i wyciąga rękę, żeby położyć poduszkę pod głowę.

\- Stajesz się widoczny. - Louis odwraca się, więc jego wzrok kieruje się z powrotem na różowe prześcieradła i porusza jedną ręką, przenosząc ją pod swoją głowę.

\- Jestem prawie pewien, że jestem po prostu coraz tłustszy. Myślę, że jest wciąż jest za szybko na to. - Harry nie zgadza się, ale zarzuca omawiany temat. (na teraz)

\- Nigdy nie zapytałem, ile to już? - Harry patrzy w górę i zauważa, że oczy Louisa wyglądają na lekko zaszklone, jakby naprawdę nie był tutaj całym sobą, ale jednak odpowiada.

\- Myślę, że doktor określił, że to teraz w przybliżeniu 12 tygodni. - mały uśmiech migocze na jego twarzy, ale Harry jest pewny, że wyobraził sobie to, Louis cofa się w czasie z roztargnieniem patrząc przed siebie.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi jak przebiegła wizyta u lekarza. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, ale tylko raz, patrzy w dół i widzi prawdziwą ciekawość z którą Harry mówi.

\- Dobrze, moja lekarka nazywa się Sandy i myślę, że ona sądzi, że przejście na mówienie sobie po imieniu jest postawą w poczuciu komfortu, ale to wszystko sprawia, że wydaje się, że jest pretensjonalną nauczycielką, która jest „Panią Steve” czy coś. Wiesz jak dowiedziała się, że jestem w ciąży, a nie chory czy coś? - Harry potrząsa głową, sugerując Louisowi, żeby kontynuował. - Zrobili kompleksowe badania scyntygraficzne** całego ciała, ponieważ wytwórnia wariowała, mając rację i kiedy dotarli do moich bioder wszyscy byli jak „cholera, ten facet ma w sobie macice, jak dziwacznie”. I oczywiście, kiedy spojrzeli bliżej na to, wszyscy byli jak „jasna cholera i tam jest dziecko, dobrze to dość nieoczekiwane”. Więc zrobili kilka testów i innych rzeczy, ale tak naprawdę nie zauważyłem, bo szczerze wariowałem. W każdym razie, Sandy powtórzyła wszystkie testy, które zrobili w Chicago i później po prostu powiedziała, że będę miał wizyty co dwa tygodnie i pożegnała mnie. - Gdy Louis mówił, Harry skupił się z powrotem na brzuchu Louisa, wpadając w coś w rodzaju spokojnej ciszy, kiedy słuchał rozmowy starszego chłopca.

\- Czy wspomniała coś o innych facetach? Wiesz…

\- Taa, domyślam się, że było dziesięć przypadków mężczyzn w Wielkiej Brytanii, którzy donosili dziecko do wyznaczonego terminu od 1999 roku i jakoś dwudziestu pięciu, czy coś w Ameryce. - Harry skinął głową, nie przestając skupiać się na brzuchu Louisa, ale dręczące pytanie nie opuściłoby go.

\- Przez donoszenie go do wyznaczonego terminu…

\- Większość kończyła się poronieniem, mam na myśli, te które nie zostały przerwane, ale powiedziała, że technologia przeszła długą drogę i wszystko, i ze wszystkimi uzupełnieniami hormonów, dodała, że nie powinniśmy się zbytnio martwić, ale w każdym razie, ona nadal będzie mnie bacznie obserwować. - Harry skinął ponownie, ale jego uwaga nie jest skupiona na słowach drugiego chłopaka, po prostu dziwny (ale silny, wszystko jedno) impuls.

\- Hej, Lou?

\- Tak?

\- Czy mogę, uh… dotknąć? - Chłopak marszczy brwi i spogląda na chłopca, żeby zapytać do dokładnie ma na myśli, ale gdy widzi, gdzie oczy Harry’ego są umieszczone, słowa znikają w jego ustach. Kładzie głowę jeszcze raz i znajduje punkt, w który się wpatrywał.

\- Myślę, że pewnie. - Brzuch Louisa jest nadal stosunkowo niewielki i Harry uważa, że równie dobrze może to wyglądać jakby po prostu za dużo zjadł, jeśli byliby w innej sytuacji, ale gdy podnosi rękę i ostrożnie umieszcza ją na brzuchu, Harry natychmiast dostrzega różnicę.

\- Jest twardszy niż myślałem, że będzie. - Oczy Harry’ego przelotnie lecą w górę, do twarzy przyjaciela i od razu zauważa, że jego oczy są zamknięte.

\- Tak. Teraz taka mała ciekawostka, dziecko jest rozmiaru figi. - Dołeczki Harry’ego pojawiają się, gdy uśmiecha się i odwraca z powrotem swoją uwagę w stronę małego brzuszka. Jego ręka całkowicie go otacza i jest zaskoczony, gdy czuje, że motyle wypełniają jego brzuch i krótki dreszcz rośnie w jego kręgosłupie, ale pozbywa się go. Nie wiedząc co robi, Harry klęka na kolana i pochylając się tak, że jego usta są centralnie przed brzuchem Louisa, ocierając się o materiał jego koszulki.

\- Hej kochanie. Tutaj Harry. Po prostu chciałem powiedzieć cześć i to, że nie mogę się doczekać, aż minie te sześć miesięcy, bo wtedy będę mógł cię rozpieszczać jak wariat, kiedy twój tato nie będzie patrzył. Również obiecuję, że pójdę na następne badanie kontrolne, okej? Ponieważ bardzo chce cię zobaczyć na USG, po prostu wiem, że będziesz naprawdę śliczny. - Harry nadal kontynuowałby, gdyby dziwny dźwięk nie wyszedł ponad niego. Poruszając tylko oczami, ponownie patrzy na Louisa i widzi, że jego przyjaciel podparł się o łokieć i patrzy na niego z niemożliwym do odczytania wyrazem twarzy. Jego usta są lekko rozchylone i znacznie się rozszerzają, i jeśli Harry musiałby, powiedziałby, że Louis wygląda na prawie zszokowanego. Otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, przerażony, że zaszedł za daleko, ale Louis uderza go za to.

\- Dziękuję. - Harry ponownie siada i patrzy zdezorientowany na Louisa, ale mówi ponownie zanim Harry może się odezwać. - Za… wiesz, za bycie takim wsparciem i wszystko. To, mam na myśli, to wiele dla mnie znaczy. - Harry kiwa głową i zanim orientuje się, owija ramiona wokół szyi przyjaciela, chowając twarz w jego włosach. Jednak że nie pozostają tak na długo, odrywają się od siebie i kładą się na plecy obok siebie, jak robili to wcześniej.

\- Oh, zapomniałem. Chłopcy przychodzą dzisiaj wieczorem. Niall przynosi pizzę. Myślą, że unikałeś ich przez wakacje - Louis wzdycha i wyciąga obie ręce nad głowę.

\- Byłem u mojej mamy przez większość przerwy, więc nie mogą mnie dokładnie winić za niewidywanie się z nimi. Ja po prostu nie wiem jak im to powiedzieć.

\- Spontanicznie, to zawsze działa. Choć powinieneś im powiedzieć dzisiaj. Jutro ponownie zaczynamy wywiady i wszystko, więc nie będziemy mieć za dużo czasu, żeby po prostu przez chwilę porozmawiać. Powinieneś prawdopodobnie również powiedzieć zarządowi w przyszłym tygodniu, więc możemy też zorganizować więcej ochrony i wszystko, i dowiedzieć się co zrobić, kiedy staniesz się widoczny. - Louis odwraca się na bok, więc ma pełny widok Harry’ego. Zanim Louis jest w stanie cokolwiek powiedzieć, gruby Irlandzki głos rozbrzmiewa donośnie zza drzwi.

\- Co jest kurwa? Co się stało z tym miejscem? - Louis rozwesela się kiedy słyszy przyjaciela, siadając wystarczająco szybko, żeby zawróciło mu się w głowie.

\- Nialler! Harry i ja zrobiliśmy fort! Chodź tu, gdzie jest pizza, umieram z głodu.

**[QU]**

Dwaj inni pojawiają się niedługo po Niallu i wkrótce piątka kolegów z zespołu siedzi w kółku, w środku fortu z koców, rozmawiając o niczym i jedząc jakby nie robili tego od lat i kiedy Louis odmawia piwa wszyscy akceptują jego usprawiedliwienie kiedy mówi, że nie czuje się dobrze. Dopiero kiedy kończą pizzę i wylegują się na porozrzucanych poduszkach, czy ktoś poruszy to co zdarzyło się wcześniej w Ameryce i kiedy to nadchodzi, to jest Liam.

\- Lou, wiesz, że nigdy naprawdę nie powiedziałeś nam co stało się w Ameryce. - Starszy chłopak nieco sztywnieje, całkowicie zadowolony tylko z jedzenia i rozmowy z przyjaciółmi, ale kiedy rozgląda się dookoła, wszystkie oczy są na nim, Harry patrzy szczerze zainteresowany tym jak zamierza im powiedzieć, podczas gdy pozostali trzej wyglądają na zdeterminowanych (i dobrze, potem Louis wie, że naprawdę nie ma sposobu na zignorowanie pytania).

\- Ja… um… dobrze… wiecie co? Harry chce wam powiedzieć coś ważnego. - Brwi młodszego chłopaka wystrzeliwują do góry na to, lekko rozbawiony tym jak szybko Louis się poddał, ale chłopaka z Doncaster nie mogłoby to mniej obchodzić, zupełnie zdezorientowany tym jak oniemiały stał się, kiedy zwykle jest głośny i dyskutuje z resztą chłopaków na wywiadach. Jest to poza jego strefą komfortu i jeśli przekazuje uwagę na Harry’ego czyni go to tchórzem, oh więc dobrze.

\- Dobrze chłopcy… - Harry siada tak, że jest na kolanach i pociera ręce o siebie, podczas gdy przemawia do reszty, nie trzymając ich wciąż w niewiedzy. - Chodzi o to… Louis ma kilka ekscytujących wiadomości, którymi chce się z nami podzielić. - Louis wzdycha i przewraca oczami, przesyłając Harry’emu udawane, gniewne spojrzenie za bycie absolutnie _niepomocnym._

\- Powinienem, uh… po prostu to powiedzieć… no nie? Ułatwić wszystko, przypuszczam. Mam na myśli, to nie jest wcale proste, naprawdę mam nadzieję, że mnie nie znienawidzicie czy cos…

\- Kurwa mać chłopaki, wkrótce będziemy mieć nowe dziecko dodane do rodziny One Direction. - Trzy pary oczu wychodzą z orbit i fala zdolności pojmowania napływa ponad nimi.

\- Louis, komu do cholery zrobiłeś dziecko? - Liam jest nieco bezczelny, ale wszystko co otrzymuje w odpowiedzi to śmiech Harry’ego (który powoduje, że Louis uderza go mocniej w klatkę piersiową) i młodszy chłopak ściska dłoń na ramieniu Liama, patrząc z udawaną szczerością w jego oczy.

\- Bardziej masz na myśli, jak ktoś zrobił dziecko Louisowi. - Liam i Niall wyglądają na jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowanych niż wcześniej, ale Zayn po prostu siedzi na piętach z pustym wyrazem twarzy i ciekawością w oczach.

\- Harry ma na _myśli_ , że uh, jestem… w ciąży. - Pozostali chłopcy zazwyczaj uważali, że jest to jakiś skomplikowany żart czy coś, ale rzucając okiem na zakłopotaną twarz Louisa, jego oczy ociekają szczerością i wiedzą, że mówi prawdę. Siedzą w ciszy dłużej niż Louis może znieść, ale kiedy już jest gotowy do wybuchu od napięcia, Liam zaczyna kiwać głową, jakby w akceptacji i patrzy w oczy Louisa, upewniając się, że słucha zanim przełamuje ciszę.

\- Dobrze, to dość nieoczekiwane.

______________________________

* w tym przypadku chodzi o to, że wyrokiem jest ciąża Lou, a nie wiedziałam jakiego słowa użyć

[**scyntografia](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scyntygrafia)


	4. Lipiec

Wakacje były przyjemne, zwłaszcza po koncertowaniu bez przerwy przez okrągły miesiąc, ale Louis mógłby skłamać, jeśli nie powiedziałby, że tęsknił za występowaniem, pojawianiem się i wywiadami. Niektórzy chłopcy (np. Harry) nie znosili wywiadów, stwierdzając, że monotonia jest nudna, ale Louis jednak absolutnie je kochał, zwykle jedyny, który mówi najwięcej (i okej, on lubił mówić o sobie, –dużo - ale kto nie lubił?) i angażował się w żartobliwe przekomarzanie się z hostem, widząc jak zespół ma dzisiaj dwa wystąpienia w telewizji i wywiad w radio; powinien być raczej podekscytowany, i jest… przynajmniej, byłby jeśli chłopcy przestaliby w końcu mu niańkować.

To był dokładnie jeden dzień (mniej niż dwanaście godzin, jeśli chcesz być dokładny) i jedna minuta nie minęła bez Liama, upewniającego się czy „nie przemęcza się”! Nialla pytającego, czy czuje się dobrze i Harry’ego wiszącego nad nim i oglądającego każdy jego ruch, oferując mu wykonanie każdej najmniejszej rzeczy, jakby Louis był umierający, nie tylko mający mieć (niekonwencjonalne) dziecko. Tego ranka Harry nawet zaoferował mu pomoc w prysznicu, więc nie mógłby się zranić (i jeśli troszkę ekscytował się ideą o Harrym z nim pod prysznicem, dobrze i co z tego?) i nie pozwoliłby mu stać obok mikrofalówki, _nawet kiedy była wyłączona_. Szczerze, Louis był uszczęśliwiony tym, że chłopcy są wspierający i wszystko, szczególnie dlatego, że ta ciąża mogła zniszczyć sukces zespołu, ale jeśli ktoś odsunie krzesło lub zaproponuje zapięcie mu pasu bezpieczeństwa jeszcze raz, może po prostu krzyczeć i zakończyć miotając się(dostać ataku szału) po ulicy, dzierżąc płonące noże.

Naprawdę, jedynym, który totalnie nie przegiął z nadopiekuńczością jest Zayn, który stosunkowo pozostał taki sam i jest prawdopodobnie jedyną rzeczą, powstrzymującą Louisa od obłędu (mimo, że niektórzy mogliby się kłócić o to, że Louis zawsze był obłąkany i jest po prostu raczej doświadczony w ukrywaniu tego). W tej chwili zespół jest w garderobie przed porannym show w jakimś kanale sieciowym, gdzie Zayn i Louis grają ze sobą w „narysuj coś” na swoich telefonach, Niall je, Harry rozmawia z ochroną, a Liam wydyma wargi na sofie na przeciwko Louisa, po daniu mu dziesięciominutowego wykładu o niebezpieczeństwach nadużywania telefonów komórkowych podczas ciąży (które trafiają w próżnię*); po zgadnięciu _BROMANCE_ , jako słowo, które Zayn narysował (które było zdjęciem Louisa i Harry’ego trzymających się za ręce), Louis umieszcza swój telefon, ekranem do dołu i przeciąga się, sprawdzając zegarek, żeby zobaczyć, że wchodzą za pięć minut.

\- Po tym zatrzymujemy się w McDonaldzie - oznajmia w pokoju, do nikogo konkretnego. Niall pokazuje mu kciuki w górze, ale poza tym nikt nic nie mówi, od kiedy są prowadzeni z wielkim zniecierpliwieniem. Louis jest pierwszym, który dosięga drzwi, ale Liam zatrzymuje go przez szarpnięcie jego rękawa i Louis myśli, że zapomniał czegoś, ale kiedy wszystko, co Liam robi, to niepostrzeżenie przysunięcie się koło niego, żeby przytrzymać otwarte drzwi, Tomlinson wie, że jest w poważnych tarapatach. Liam przywołuje go ruchem palca, Louis dociera koło niego i trzaska drzwiami. Po wykonaniu znaczącego spojrzenia do swojego przyjaciela, z powrotem otwiera drzwi i spaceruje z uśmieszkiem.

Wywiad przebiegł raczej dobrze, prezenterka była raczej dziwaczna, a pytania nie były tak monotonne, jak zwykle, więc wszyscy mieli raczej przyjemny czas, do momentu, gdy nie odwraca się do Louisa z wąskim uśmiechem i szarymi oczami, nagle intensywnie iskrzącymi, jakby wszystko o czym rozmawiali wcześniej było grą wstępną i w końcu teraz dosięgła prawdziwej rzeczy.**

\- Więc, Louis, właśnie dziś rano, nasze studio otrzymało jakieś interesujące wiadomości. Czy jest coś, czym chciałbyś podzielić się z publicznością? - Oczywiście chłopiec nie miał pojęcia o czym ona mówi, więc wyjaśniła, wskazując na duży ekran telewizora, żeby włączyć go, odsłaniając jakieś szpitalne papiery. Pochylając się do przodu i patrząc z pod przymrużonych powiek na ekran, na którym może zobaczyć jakieś kartoteki, które zostały wypełnione podczas jego rezonansu magnetycznego w szpitalu w Ameryce, jego oczy nie opuszczają ekranu, nawet kiedy prezenterka wspomina, że mają również nagranie głosowe, i czy ktoś mógłby to proszę odtworzyć? To nie trwa do czasu, aż zdaje sobie sprawę, że większość jego rozmowy z Harrym w szpitalu została złapana na kasecie, jednakże on odpływa.

**[QU]**

Louis nigdy nie mdlał, miał tylko lekkie zawroty głowy, ale nigdy nie zwracał uwagi na nic innego, co zdarzyło się w wywiadzie oprócz tego, że nieco zauważył, że Harry był jednym, który najwięcej mówił. Louis jednak po prostu wpatrywał się w monitor i zdezorientowanych fanów na widowni, zanim nie został sprowadzony ze sceny przez uspokajającą go rękę Zayna. Może zobaczyć mówiącego Liama (okay, to wygląda bardziej jak krzyk) do Harry’ego wymachującego dookoła rękami, jak oszalały, ale nie do czasu, gdy wrócili do pokoju dla aktorów; szum w uszach Louisa zaczyna słabnąć i powoli zaczyna powracać z transu, w którym był. Otrząsa się z lekkiego chwytu Nialla na tyle jego szyi i patrzy z pochmurnymi oczami na Liama, który właśnie obrócił się i przemawia do Louisa z wąskimi wargami i nieruchomą szczęką.

\- Dlaczego po prostu tam siedziałeś? Mogłeś powiedzieć coś, zaprzeczyć temu, powiedzieć, że nie chciałeś się wypowiadać, cholera, mogłeś potwierdzić to z otwartymi ramionami, gdybyś chciał, ale po prostu siedzenie tam, kolego… - Louis kiwnął głową, ale poza tym nie odzywał się, zamiast tego odwracając się do Harry’ego, oczekując ciepłego uśmiechu i dodającego otuchy uścisku, ale za to przywitał go smutnymi oczami i przepraszającymi słowami.

\- Naprawdę przepraszam, Lou, poważnie, nie wiem, czemu to powiedziałem, po prostu byłem naprawdę przerażony, ponieważ nie rozmawiałeś, a ty zawsze mówisz*** i ona była tak protekcjonalna i kontynuowała podłamywanie cię [psychicznie] tobą, będącym następnym statystycznym i samotnym rodzicem i wszystko, i nie wiem… i po prostu jakby wyleciało.. - starszy chłopak popatrzył w górę na swojego przyjaciela w bezdennym i całkowitym zmieszaniu, ale Harry po prostu odwrócił wzrok, więc to należało do Zayna, żeby zdać mu relację, pochylając się, żeby szepnąć w jego ucho.

\- Powiedział w krajowej telewizji na żywo, że dziecko jest również jego, i że wy planujecie je razem wychować. Myślę, że również wspomniał coś o was spotykających się przez chwilę. - Louis skinął, ale on wcale tego nie rejestruje, nadal zatrzymany na wszystkich małych rzeczach, które zadręczały go podczas przesłuchania. Liam wtedy wspomina coś o tym, jak powinien zacząć pozew, a Niall mówi coś o doświadczeniu jakichś prawdziwych uszkodzeń przez kogokolwiek, kto ujawnił to wszystko, ale każdy staje się cichy, kiedy Louis w końcu mówi cichszym głosem, niż którykolwiek z pozostałych kiedykolwiek usłyszał od niego.

\- Ale ja nawet jeszcze nie powiedziałem mojej mamie - nikt nie mówi nic, a Harry próbuje wyciągnąć rękę w geście pocieszenia, ale Louis ją odpycha. - Moje siostry. Inne dzieci ze szkoły prawdopodobnie czytają o tym na twitterze. Moje siostry będą teraz szykanowane za posiadanie mnie jako brata. - Harry ponownie próbuje wyciągnąć rękę do niego, ale Louis jeszcze nie skończył, jego głos podnosi się, kiedy mówi. - Fani prawdopodobnie już sprzedali bilety na naszą następną trasę. Naprawdę schrzaniłem nasze kariery, czy nie? Ja naprawdę teraz wszystko _spierdoliłem_. Powinienem pozbyć się tego tak, jak planowałem - nie mam pojęcia, dlatego to robię, dlaczego do cholery robię to, jestem taki głupi, jestem taki głupi… - Harry mu przerywa i przyciąga do siebie, i pokój milczy ponownie, dopóki Paul nie wchodzi i nie ogłasza, że zostało zwołane zebranie przez Management w ciągu 30 minut. Są prowadzeni na zewnątrz, tylnymi drzwiami do czarnego sedana: Harry idący z ramieniem owiniętym dookoła pasa Louisa i Paulem, dającym Liamowi jakieś rady o tym, jak poradzić sobie na spotkaniu z managementem.

Siedząc w korku, nikt poza Harrym nie zauważa wiercenia Louisa; tego, jak jego ręce składają się i rozkładają, jego palce plączą się i rozplątują, jego nogi krzyżują i rozkrzyżowują. Louis ignoruje to, gdy Harry pyta go, co jest nie tak, ale kiedy samochód kontynuuje wleczenie się wzdłuż zakorkowanej ulicy, Louis rozpina klamrę swojego pasu bezpieczeństwa i opiera się, żeby rozmawiać z kierowcą.

\- Czy możesz się tutaj zatrzymać, proszę? - Reszta chłopców patrzy na niego w zmieszaniu, ale wszystko wyjaśnia się, gdy widzą go, kiedy wskazuje na ogromny, przykuty fast-food i sadowi się z powrotem w siedzeniu.

\- Louis, nie możemy pójść po…

\- Nie. - Liam patrzy trochę zaskoczony na arogancję Louisa, ale nie mówi nic więcej, ponieważ podjeżdżają pod okienko **(drive-through** \- wiecie, takie coś, jak w Mcu, gdzie podjeżdża się samochodem i składa zamówienie, nie wiem, jak to przetłumaczyć-dop.tł) i zamawia dwanaście kawałków kurczaka McNuggets. - Czy ktoś coś jeszcze chce? - Louis spotyka się z pustymi spojrzeniami, ale wzrusza ramionami, gdy podaje kierowcy jakieś pieniądze, żeby zapłacić za jedzenie. Właśnie kiedy wracają na uliczną powierzchnię, Louis bierze gryza, ale jego twarz wykrzywia się w grymasie i odwraca się, żeby popatrzeć na chłopaka obok niego, z szerokimi oczami i jego usta wydymają się, jakby Harry mógł naprawić cokolwiek to, co jest nie w porządku. Zanim jego przyjaciel może chociaż cokolwiek powiedzieć, on pochyla się z powrotem do przodu, pytając kierowcę, żeby zawrócić i wrócić.

\- Louis, naprawdę się teraz spóźnimy..

\- Oni mogą po prostu teraz, kurwa, poczekać, czy nie? To cholerna racja, że _Cały potężny, ważny_ Management może poczekać kilka minut, ponieważ nie wszystko obraca się wokół! - Louis patrzy, jest na skraju płaczu i reszta chłopców wygląda na kompletnie przerażonych, kiedy wyjeżdżają z parkingu, ale nikt nic nie mówi, gdy Louis wysiada, zanim samochód całkowicie się zatrzymuje. Reszta się nie odzywa, kiedy czekają na powrót chłopca, i kiedy Louis wspina się z powrotem do samochodu, otwierając zestaw kwaśnego sosu i zanurza kurczaka w nim, chłopcy są wystarczająco mądrzy, żeby nie pytać o to.

**[QU]**

Kiedy ludzie najpierw mówili o managemencie, Louis zawsze myślał o mężczyźnie w średnim wieku, siedzącym za biurkiem z kupami pieniędzy wszędzie dookoła niego i służącym, ale w rzeczywistości jest to dużo mniej ekscytujące, jednakże bardziej dezorientujące. Gdy chłopcy są prowadzeni przez duży budynek i kierowani do sali konferencyjnej, gdzie jest już dziesięcioro ludzi, siedzących dookoła okrągłego stołu, dyskutujących o rzeczach, o których właściwie zespół prawdopodobnie nie będzie mieć nic do powiedzenia. Niektórzy z nich mają codzienne ubrania, które wyjawiają, że nie planowali na dzisiaj przyjścia do biura - jeden łysy mężczyzna jest ubrany w całości w strój golfowy, w tym żółto-różową, kamizelkę ( _swetrową kamizelkę_ , taką jak Marcela w BSE, czy jak noszą stereotypowi kujoni-dop.tł). Wszyscy podnoszą wzrok, chociaż tak szybko jak tematy ich rozmowy nawiązują się i kobieta na czele zgromadzonych przy stole wstaje, witając ich z chłodnym uśmiechem i jeszcze chłodniejszymi słowami.

\- Jesteście spóźnieni. Teraz usiądźcie. - Louis siada pomiędzy Harrym i Liamem, a Zayn i Niall siadają na przeciwko nich, po drugiej stronie stołu. Nikt nic nie mówi, czekając, aż kobieta zacznie kontynuować, skąd przedstawia przez papiery i marszczy poplamione usta. Zmarszczki wokół jej oczu są bardziej widoczne niż zwykle, kiedy umieszcza okulary do czytania na czubku jej nosa, a jej posiwiałe włosy tworzą aureolę wokół jej głowy z oczywiście drogiej trwałej, którą miała. Notując coś w papierach, pochyla się w przód i wskazuje na dwie postaci: na Harry’ego i Louisa; jej wyraz twarzy nie zmienia się, kiedy mówi. - Więc to wy dwaj macie dziecko? - Harry przesuwa się niezręcznie i nie patrzy na nią, gdy nabiera odwagi.

\- Nie zupełnie, ja… uch .. tak jakby spanikowałem podczas wywiadu. Ja nie jestem—dobrze, mam na myśli, to nie jest—ja nie jestem tak naprawdę drugim…rodzicem. - Tak szybko, jak te słowa wypadają z jego ust, oczy kobiety stają się ciężkie i patrzy całkowicie znudzona na to, jak Harry się jąka.

\- To nie zmienia za wiele. Lucy, czy udało ci się zdobyć jakieś…

\- Tak, proszę pani. Zaplanowałam na razie cztery występy, jeden w.. - Kobieta ucisza dziewczynę –Lucy - pstryknięciem nadgarstka i obraca się z powrotem do zespołu.

\- Zdobyliśmy kilka występów, gdzie tylko wy dwaj będziecie obecni - premiery filmowe i takie tam, gdzie będziemy sprzedawać was dwóch jako _parę_ , nie podkreślamy dziecka, słyszycie? Chcemy tego do czasu, gdy to będzie naprawdę widoczne, w każdym razie, jak daleko jesteś? - Louis nie odpowiada, więc Harry pochyla się ponownie i mówi jej, że jest w 13 tygodniu, ale nie mówi nic więcej, gdy ona macha swoim nadgarstkiem i kontynuuje. - Więc do czasu, kiedy będzie to widoczne, wy jako para będziecie najważniejszym tematem i ludzie będą was dopingować, jak dopingowali Justina Biebera i tę ładną dziewczynę z męskimi ramionami. - Niall otwiera swoje usta, żeby ją poprawić, ale ta po prostu macha mu, żeby się uciszył (ruch, do którego chłopcy już się przyzwyczaili, przez lata, kiedy ją znają), nigdy nie zdejmując oczu z dwóch wspomnianych chłopców. - Również zwiększymy ochronę wokół was, Louis. Podsumowując, sprzedajemy parę, nie dziecko. Będziemy tworzyć historię waszego związku z przeszłości, żeby opowiedzieć ją w przyszłych wywiadach i dać wam to w przeciągu kilku dni. Jakieś pytania? - Chłopcy potrząsają głowami, a ona skina, odwracając się do Lucy (która jak zgaduje Harry, jest jej asystentką, ale o ile wie, mogłaby być mniej ważnym członkiem zarządu) i marszczy swoje brwi, oczekując czegoś bez potrzeby pytania. Miedziane włosy dziewczyny wpadają jej do oczu, kiedy grzebie w swojej torebce, podając innej kobiecie papier z jej paczki kurierskiej i wygląda, jakby się trzęsła, kiedy mówi.

\- Proszę pani, ma pani inne spotkanie, zaczęło się o 20. - Niesławna ręka podnosi się i ucisza dziewczynę bez kolejnego spojrzenia. Przegląda przez chwilę papier, zanim patrzy w górę, szukając między pięcioma chłopcami, jakby zapomniała, który jest który. W końcu postanawiając, celuje na Liama i unosi swoje brwi.

\- Jak szybko, myślisz, że będziesz gotowy, by zrobić następny krok w związku z tą twoją dziewczyną? - Liam patrzy zdziwiony, ponieważ ta zwraca się do niego i jego usta otwierają się i zamykają na moment, przypominając Louisowi rysunkową rybę.

\- Nie zamierzam jej się _oświadczyć_ , jeśli to jest to, co sugerujesz! Jest kilka rzeczy w moim życiu, które chciałbym sam kontrolować, dziękuję. - Ona kiwa głową i szepcze coś w międzyczasie o _„nie uważam tak”_ , gdy patrzy z powrotem w dół na papier, krótko przed zwróceniem się do Nialla.

\- Ty, utrzymasz kontakt z tą amerykańską dziewczyną, z którą wszyscy myślą, że jesteś.. Demi coś tam. Tweetnij do niej czy coś, cokolwiek co ściągnie na was dwoje trochę uwagi, tak? - Niall kiwa głową, ale ona wstaje, zanim może cokolwiek powiedzieć, już na swoim telefonie. - Wyślemy Paulowi wasze nowe harmonogramy, ale nie publikujcie nic w Internecie i nie wychodźcie nigdzie, dopóki wam nie powiemy. - I kończy spotkanie z (gwałtowny wdech) machnięciem ręką i zespół zostaje ze znajomym uczuciem zawrotów głowy, które zwykle przychodzą po wizycie z Managementem.

**[QU]**

Louis nie sprawdza swojego telefonu, do czasu, gdy nie wraca do jego i Harry’ego mieszkania, ale naprawdę marzy o tym, żeby tego nie robić. Jest tam czternaście nieodebranych połączeń od rożnych krewnych i starych znajomych, i on nawet nie chce sprawdzać wiadomości tekstowych, ale jedyną rzeczą, jaką naprawdę się przejmuje jest to, że jego matka dzwoniła trzy razy i napisała jedną, prostą wiadomość: _zadzwoń do mnie teraz_. Siedząc na krześle kuchennym, wybiera jej numer, a ta odpowiada po pierwszym sygnale.

\- Myślałeś, że nie będę cię wspierać? - Harry teraz jest również w kuchni, przekręcając kuchenkę i umieszczając na niej czajnik z wodą.

\- Nie mamo, to po prostu dlatego, że..

\- W takim razie naprawdę nie rozumiem. Wiesz jak się o tym dowiedziałam?

\- Przepraszam mamo, ja..

\- Byłam w pracy i ktoś, z kim nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiałam, pogratulował mi. Jak myślisz, że jak się poczułam, kiedy mój syn wiedział od _miesiąca_ , że będzie miał dziecko, a ja dowiedziałam się o tym od zupełnie obcego człowieka? - Czajnik zaczyna gwizdać i Harry wyciąga dwa kubki z ich szafki.

\- Przepraszam mamo, ja po prostu nie wiedziałem, jak to zrobić i bałem się, i nie chciałem mówić o tym, bo gdybym nie rozmawiał o tym, wszystko wyglądałoby na normalne, wiesz?

\- Wiesz, że możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko, prawda, kochanie? - Louis kiwa głową, chociaż wie, że jego mama nie może go zobaczyć i siada ponownie w swoim krześle, posyłając Harry’emu zmęczony uśmiech, kiedy kubek herbaty zostaje ustawiony przed nim. - Louis, czy chcesz przyjechać do Doncaster na parę dni? Po prostu, żeby wszystko sobie uporządkować.

\- Bardzo bym tego chciał, mamo, ale nasz zarząd chce, żebyśmy zostali tutaj w tym momencie. Przyjadę do was tak szybko, jak będę mógł. Czy z dziewczynkami wszystko w porządku? - Louis może usłyszeć zdławiony chichot na drugim końcu rozmowy.

\- Lottie została zawieszona za uderzenie pięścią jakiegoś chłopca, który wygłaszał ordynarny komentarz o tobie, ale powiedziała, że większość ludzi jest po prostu podekscytowana, mówiąc coś o dziecku Stylinsona. Skoro o tym mowa, Harry, hę? Wiesz, że obstawiałam go, prawda? - To jest kolej Louisa, żeby zaśmiać się tym razem.

\- Muszę jej podziękować. I właściwie, tak naprawdę nie jest jego, on po prostu wkurzył się podczas wywiadu.

\- Zatem czyje jest? - Louis kuli się teraz przy tym temacie, czymś o czym naprawdę ze wszystkich ludzi, nie chce rozmawiać ze swoją _mamą_.

\- Um, myślę, że jego imię to Steve, ale niespecjalnie wyobrażam go sobie. - Przegania Harry’ego, wystawiając język, kiedy jego przyjaciel szepcze Adam. Louis żegna się ze swoją mamą i rozłącza się. On i Harry wpatrują się w siebie przez chwilę, ponad stołem, z filiżankami herbaty w ich dłoniach; żaden z nich nie chce oderwać wzroku, jednak Harry wyłamuje się pierwszy, wskazując ponad swoim ramieniem na salon.

\- Chcesz pooglądać żenującą dzienną telewizję, jedząc pudełko lodów? - Louis nie próbuje ukryć uśmiechu, kiedy wstaje i rozciąga się, zauważając, że ostatnio dużo lepiej odczuwa ból.

\- Oczywiście, że chcę. Myślisz, że mamy jakiś sos?****

**[QU]**

Ich następne pojawienie się jest w lokalnej stacji radiowej, aby porozmawiać o niewielkich zmianach w ich harmonogramie trasy, żeby dostosować Louisa, ale to nie dzieje się, aż do następnego tygodnia, kiedy mają wywiad, w którym rozmawiali o ich relacji. Management sfałszował (umawianie się od czasów xFactora, gdy nie byli jeszcze gotowi, żeby się ujawnić, zwykły banał), a pozostali trzej chłopcy byli ignorowani przez większą część. Harry i Louis mieli dodatkowe dwa wywiady, tym razem bez chłopców, z reporterami małych tabloidów, a zespół pojawił się w sieci niedługo później. Do czasu, gdy miesiąc się kończy, Harry i Louis opowiadają swoją historię miłosną kilkanaście razy i pojawiają się razem od pokazów mody do spektakli teatralnych, częściej niż mogliby zliczyć. Chłopcy (zwłaszcza Louis) stracili wielu fanów (i dodatkowo followersów na twitterze), od kiedy to się zaczęło, ale zyskali dość dużą liczbę ze społeczeństwa LGBT*****, odkąd teraz dwóch członków zespołu, o tej samej płci jest ze sobą w związku.

Louis trzaska za nim drzwiami, kiedy podąża do mieszkania za Harry’m, po kolejnym wywiadzie w radio. To jest pierwszy raz, kiedy są w domu przed południem, od kiedy wyjawiły się złe wiadomości, ale Louis nadal jest dzisiaj w złym nastroju, bez żadnego oczywistego powodu (mimo, że Harry jest prawie pewny, że przechodzi przez okres głosu kofeinowego, ponieważ to już prawie dwa tygodnie, odkąd lekarz kazał mu ją ograniczyć). Więc kiedy Louis rzuca swoim telefonem na ladę kuchenną ze stłumionym _Szlag by to trafił!_ , Harry wie lepiej, żeby go nie prowokować, a zamiast tego czekać cierpliwie w drzwiach na przyjaciela, żeby z nim porozmawiać.

\- Zapomniałem, że dzisiaj mam USG. - Harry kiwa głową, kiedy Louis podnosi ponownie telefon i kieruje się do głównych drzwi, mijając Harry’ego po drodze na zewnątrz. Zatrzymuje się, przed zamknięciem ich za sobą, obracając się do przyjaciela, wyglądając na prawie zakłopotanego. - Uh, możesz pójść ze mną….jeśli chcesz… mam na myśli… nie musisz, ale…- Harry skina i owija ramię wokół ramienia przyjaciela, kiedy idą.

\- Poprowadzę.

**[QU]**

Louis pochyla się do tyłu, w raczej fatalnym, szaro-pluszowym krześle, kiedy czeka na Dr. Palmer ( _Proszę, proszę. Mów mi Sandy_ ),żeby przygotować maszynę USG, a Harry jest obok niego, na plastikowym krześle, parząc na Sandy ze spojrzeniem prawie pokrewnym lękowi.Louis uważa to wszystko za urocze, kiedy Harry rzuca pytaniem po pytaniu w powietrze i kiedy łapie jego rękę, trzepotanie w jego brzuchu jest oczywiście tylko wzdęciem czy coś, ponieważ myśl o jego przyjacielu, trzymającego jego rękę, nie sprawia, że czuje się jak dwunastoletnia dziewczynka. Zgodnie z instrukcjami Sandy, ponosi swoją koszulę, więc jest zmarszczona na jego piersi, a jego serce bije nierówno, kiedy zauważa, że Harry się przypatruje.

\- Twój brzuch staje się teraz na prawdę widoczny. Nie zauważyłam tego wcześniej, bo nosiłeś luźne ubrania i wszystko, ale teraz na prawdę jest. - Cokolwiek, co Louis miał powiedzieć, zatrzymuje się w jego gardle, gdy przygląda się temu, jak Harry przejechał ręką po jego nagim brzuchu z fascynacją i czymś w rodzaju _czci_. Jego brzuch nie był jeszcze tak duży, ale jest wciąż wystarczająco wypukły, że ciąża jest oczywista i Louis przywykł do bycia raczej zawstydzonym tym, że powiększał się, ale teraz ze sposobem w jaki Harry patrzy na niego, coś nowego potęguje się w jego sercu, to jest coś raczej bliskiego do dumy. Jednak nie mówi nic więcej, kiedy lekarz wyciska zimny żel na jego obnażony brzuch i poszukuje głowicą, dopóki ekran na monitorze nie drga i nie pojawia się obraz malutkiego dziecka, ssącego swojego kciuka. Kiedy Louis spogląda na Harry’ego, jest _prawie_ pewny, że nie zobaczył jak ten zaczął drżeć.

_________________________________________

*trafiać w próżnię - coś bez skutku, olewanie.

** takie porównanie, gra wstępna, a później pójście na całość podczas stosunku. Podobnie tutaj: najpierw proste pytania, a później coś ważnego (ciąża Louisa).

*** w oryginale you never not talking, co po polsku brzmiałoby: ty nigdy nie mówisz. Stwierdziłam, że brzmi bez sensu i przetłumaczyłam to trochę inaczej.

****gra słów. Gravy to zarówno sos, jak i męskie nasienie. ^^

*****LGBT - (z ang. Lesbians, Gays, Bisexuals, Transgenders) – [skrótowiec](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skr%C3%B3towiec) odnoszący się do [lesbijek](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lesbijka), [gejów](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gej), [osób biseksualnych](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biseksualizm) oraz[ osób transgenderycznych](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transgenderyzm) jako do całości.


	5. Sierpień

   Harry był na nogach od dobrych dwudziestu minut i był przerażony, że jest na granicy, w przyprawiającym o gęsią skórkę obszarze, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić, naprawdę. Tego ranka, obudził się myśląc, że będzie w stanie leżeć przez kilka minut, zanim będzie musiał wziąć prysznic i przygotować się na ciąg dalszy dnia (który niestety będzie dość pracowity), ale zamiast tego, pierwszą rzeczą którą widzi kiedy otwiera oczy, jest twarz, niecałe dwa cale od jego własnej. Mniej więcej teraz, zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie dzielił z Louisem łóżka od czasu, kiedy ten dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży. I w tym momencie przypomina sobie jak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Harry zawsze zostawia swoje żaluzje rozsunięte, bo nie jest największym fanem ciemności, więc poranne światło z zewnątrz wpada do środka, jasny róż, błękit i zieleń tańczą dookoła pokoju, jakby przygotowywały dla niego przedstawienie. Kołdra została zrzucona kiedyś, w nocy, a Louis rozłożył się na swojej stronie, jego twarz blisko przy Harry’ego, usta nieznacznie rozdzielone, a wargi drgające co jakiś czas, jako reakcja na sen. Jego oczy dygotają zza jego powiek, rzęsy układają się w wachlarz, dotykając czubka jego kości policzkowych, a pukle jego włosów wpadają do jego oczu. Jego bokserki unoszą się nisko na jego biodrach, a koszulka podwija się w górę, odsłaniając jego brzuch, który jak zauważył Harry, urósł znacznie przez parę ostatnich tygodni, więc jest teraz mniej więcej wielkości, całkiem dużego kantalupa ([ **x**](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kantalupa)). Ręka Louisa jest leniwie zarzucona ponad jego brzuchem, jakby miała chronić dziecko rozwijające się wewnątrz i jeśli serca mogłyby się topić, Harry’ego już by się rozpuściło. Ramię, które nie znajduje się nad jego brzuchem, jest złożone pod poduszką, spod której widać tylko jego dłoń, ale na prawdę , to jest ręka, która zabija Harry’ego, podczas gdy palce Louisa, są leniwie oplecione dookoła tych Harry’ego, tak jakby trzymali się za ręce przez całą noc.

  Harry na prawdę nie może pomóc, może być tylko zafascynowany (mimo że Louis jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem) tym, jak perfekcyjnie wygląda w tym momencie. Tak jakby był stworzony specjalnie na leniwe poranki. Nie wiedząc co tak naprawdę robi, unosi wolną rękę, która nie jest przykryta przez tą Louisa, żeby odgarnąć nieokrzesane włosy. Kiedy to robi, jedno z oczu Louisa trzepocze i otwiera się na krótki moment, zanim chłopak zamyka je ponownie z jękiem. Harry wypuszcza delikatny śmiech (który jest dopuszczalny jedynie w poranki), podczas gdy odgarnia z powrotem jego włosy, czekając cierpliwie, aż Louis się obudzi.

\- Która jest godzina? - Żaden z chłopców nie poruszył się za bardzo z miejsca w którym się znajdują, ale Harry nie może powstrzymać swoich ust od uśmiechania się, kiedy Louis wciska swoją twarz trochę bardziej w poduszkę i przybliża się nieco bliżej do swojego przyjaciela.

\- Czas, żebyś się obudził. Gramy ten koncert charytatywny dziś wieczorem, więc właśnie teraz mamy próbę, plus masz dzisiaj przymiarkę ubrań. - Louis wydaje dźwięk, który jak stwierdziłby Harry jest zabawny, nawet jeśli to nie był poranek, a oni wręcz podświadomie przysuwali się bliżej siebie.

\- Nie – Harry wciska swój nos, dokładnie poniżej ucha Louisa i uśmiecha się w jego szyję.

\- O której tutaj przyszedłeś? Jestem całkiem pewny, że pamiętam jak zasypiałem sam. - Louis wciąż ma zamknięte oczy, ale Harry może poczuć jak lekko się spina, więc ponownie przebiega palcami przez jego włosy w pokrzepieniu.

\- W nocy. Nie wiem, miałem zły sen.

\- Pamiętasz o czym był?

\- Nie. - Harry jest prawie pewny, że pamięta, przez sposób w jaki wciska swoją twarz w jego ramie, ale porzuca ten temat. Leżą w ciszy przez jeszcze kilka chwil, z Harrym wplątującym swoje palce we włosy przyjaciela i to właśnie Harry jest tym, który ponownie przerywa ciszę.

\- Czy ty masz na sobie moje ubrania? - mały uśmiech tańczy na ustach starszego chłopca, który utrzymuje zamknięte oczy, kiedy kiwa głową.

\- Noszę Twoje ubrania przez ostatnie parę tygodni. - Harry śmieje się w jego włosy i Louis w końcu otwiera swoje oczy, patrząc w górę na twarz przyjaciela, ze śmiejącymi się oczami i kokietującym uśmiechem na ustach. Louis odwraca się po chwili, żeby położyć się na plecach i Harry na prawdę nie rozumie, dlaczego uważa ten widok za tak zabawny.  Louis patrzący w górę na sufit, z niewielkim uśmiechem, błyskiem w jego oku i  jedną ręką, wciąż spoczywającą na jego brzuchu, który wystaje spod koszulki. Tak szybko jak jego rozbawienie przyszło, tak szybko znika i zostaje zastąpione przez uczucie, któro ostatnio często go wypełnia i on nie jest zbyt pewny, czy je lubi. 

\- Lou, jeśli spróbowałbym czegoś, obiecałbyś, że nie wściekniesz się? - Jego kumpel odwraca głowę na bok i lewa strona jego ust unosi się w uśmiechu, jego oczy zadają pytanie, ale jego głowa bezrefleksyjnie przytakuje. - Nie wkurzaj się. - Louis ponownie skina głową, ale obserwuje Harry’ego, kiedy jego brwi się marszczą i decyduje, czy na prawdę jest taki ciekawy. Harry podpiera się na swoich łokciach i oczy Louisa go nie opuszczają i nic nie mówi, kiedy Harry spogląda w dół na niego. Po kilku chwilach milczenia, Louis zdecydował się, żeby właśnie wstać i pójść zjeść, kiedy nagle, ciało Harry’ego jest dokładnie ponad jego, a ich wargi są oddalone od siebie na odległość oddechu. 

Pocałunek nie jest wygłodniały ani namiętny, nie ma tam fajerwerków, śpiewających aniołów czy czterorzędowego chórku, jest po prostu znajomy, leniwy jak poranek i dużo bardziej komfortowy niż Harry  kiedykolwiek chciałby przyznać. On trwa tylko przez kilka sekund, zanim Harry nie odrywa się, a Louis pyta dlaczego. Ale młodszy tylko zmusza się do uśmiechu, zwala to na odpowiedzialność i co więcej, wychodzi.

**[QU]**

Louis stoi przed lustrem i Harry nienawidzi, jak niezadowolenie nie opuszcza jego twarzy. Annabelle, która jest odpowiedzialna za ich stroje, wyraźnie odłożyła dzisiejszą przymiarkę Louisa przez zbliżającą się trasę Europejską i jej stała radość w końcu zaczyna do niego docierać. I gdyby Louis mógł, pchnąłby ją z tą głupią miarką, którą trzymała oplecioną dookoła jego brzucha i naprawdę, jeśli powie ‘ _oh, tak trudno w to uwierzyć, że jesteś dopiero w dziewiętnastym tygodniu, wyglądasz jakbyś był przynajmniej w dwudziestym-piątym’_ jeszcze jeden raz, zamierza zrobić coś, czego oboje będą żałować.

\- Czy on nie może nosić czegoś bardziej… twarzowego? Znaczy, wszystko co mu dajesz, wygląda tak.. niemodnie… - Louis i Annabelle oglądają się za siebie, na Harry’ego, z miejsca w którym dopasowują dla Louisa luźną, niebieską bluzę i uśmiechają się w protekcjonalny sposób, który sprawia, że Harry nie lubi jej jeszcze bardziej. Niall i Liam grają w zmieniającą życie grę -dwadzieścia pytań, a Zayn odkłada na miejsce swój telefon, wyczuwając konflikt i żałując, że nie ma na niego trochę popcornu.

\- Więc tak, Twój zarząd wyraźnie poprosił mnie, kiedy mnie zatrudniali, o to bym to robiła, tak żeby ciąża nie była widoczna, ale to jest poniekąd trudne, ponieważ jest o wiele większy, niż się spodziewałam. - Louis szura swoimi nogami, zanim nie kieruje się w stronę innego pomieszczenia, po to, żeby się ubrać i Harry wzrusza ramionami, nie chcąc robić z tego wielkiego problemu, skoro Louis nic nie mówi (i Zayn marszczy swoje brwi, kiedy wraca do rozmowy przez telefon, szczerze trochę zawiedziony). Louis przebrał się z powrotem w jedną z kurtek Harry’ego i jego głowa jest umiejscowiona na ramieniu młodszego, z zamkniętymi oczami, w momencie kiedy Annabelle pakuje wszystko, ale kiedy zanurza ręce w jednej z toreb, wyciąga coś i trzyma to wysoko w powietrzu. - Oh, Louis, prawie zapomniałam! Zamówiłam ci także kilka par tego. - Trzyma parę spodni, które wyglądają jakby były dżinsopodobne ze wszytym, elastycznym pasem i ten materiał jest prawie taki z jakiego zrobiony jest podkoszulek, przymocowany do paska i wznoszący się na jakieś sześć cali.. (jeśli ktoś nie wie, chodzi o coś takiego [[x](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_270319049_00-1.0x0/popular-pregnancy-pants-casual-amp-high-elastic.jpg)])

\- Czy to są… spodnie ciążowe? - Louis wpatruje się w nie z rozszerzonymi oczami, a jego emocje są nie do odczytania.

\- Tak, czy nie są świetne? - Louis nie przestaje się w nie gapić, z raczej odpychającą intensywnością i Annabelle zaczyna mieć wrażenie, że rzeczywiście nie powinna ich trzymać. Zayn znowu odkłada swój telefon.

\- Lou, to są tylko spodnie, to nie jest, aż taka wielka rzecz..

\- To są pieprzone, ciążowe spodnie! - Twarz Louisa skręca się w coś w rodzaju gniewnego spojrzenia i Harry przysuwa się w tył, więc jest przyciśnięty do Nialla i zachowuje odpowiednią odległość między nim i Louisem. Starszy chłopak zaczyna chwytać spodnie dresowe, które w tej chwili nosi, pociągając je wystarczająco mocno, żeby wyglądało to, jakby mógł je podrzeć. Ale tak szybko jak zaczyna się złościć, jego twarz ponownie się zmienia i nagle, robi się tam gorąco. Głośny szloch wypływa z jego ust, a łzy gromadzą się w kącikach jego oczu. On przedstawia całkowite niepohamowanie, kiedy łapie poduszkę i trzyma ją kurczowo przy swojej klatce piersiowej, z wystarczającą siłą, aby całkowicie przerazić Harry’ego ( i w małym zakamarku jego umysłu, dziękuje komuś kto jest tam na górze za to, że to on nie jest tą poduszką). Odpycha siebie dalej, od łkającego chłopaka, więc znajduje się praktycznie na kolanach Nialla (który jest mniej więcej tak przerażony jak Harry),  kiedy Liam wygląda na kompletnie zdezorientowanego. Zayn stara się najmocniej, żeby nie uznać tego całego wydarzenia za zabawne, stamtąd gdzie siedzi na swoim własnym krześle, kilka stóp od sofy, ale kiedy Louis wydaje kolejną serię żałosnych szlochów, nie może nic na to pomóc tylko wypuszcza delikatny śmiech, powodując, że trójka chłopaków, siedzących na kanapie natychmiastowo przekręca głowami, żeby spojrzeć na niego. Chłopiec z Bradford tylko wzrusza ramionami i wskazuje na Harry’ego.

\- To ty jesteś tym, który powiedział w telewizji publicznej, że wy dwaj się umawiacie, więc powinieneś być tym, który go uspokoi. I zrób to szybko, zanim znowu się rozgniewa i zacznie strzelać ogniem ze swoich uszu- Liam werbalnie się z nim zgadza, a Niall popycha do przodu protestującego Harry’ego po to, żeby wrócił z powrotem na swoje początkowe miejsce. Tak szybko jak Louis rezygnuje z poduszki, chwyta przodu koszulki Harry’ego i chowa głowę w jego piersi, Harry w zapewnieniu, spogląda nad nim na Zayna (który tylko unosi swoje brwi i porusza rękami, żeby popchnąć go do przodu), zanim młodszy chłopak, niezgrabnie oplata swoje ramiona, wokół swojego przyjaciela. To nie tak, że Harry nie pocieszał nikogo wcześniej, ale on tak na prawdę nigdy nie widział nikogo tak  _uczuciowego,_ nawet kiedy zrywał ze swoimi dziewczynami, potrafiły to opanować ( i szczerze, Harry’ego przerażało właśnie to, że Louis wścieknie się jeszcze raz i rozetnie sobie głowę czy coś).

\- Hej, Lou, co jest? Te spodnie nie są takie złe, są poniekąd urocze, naprawdę..

\- Nie chodzi tylko o spodnie! - Louis krzyczy w jego klatkę piersiową i Harry jest całkiem pewny, że cała jego nowa koszulka, staje się zasmarkana, ale tak naprawdę nie zaprząta sobie tym w tej chwili umysłu. - Staje się grubszy i zawsze jestem głodny, ale nie mogę jeść, ponieważ wtedy właśnie będę tyć i już mam grube kostki, a nie jestem nawet jeszcze w połowie ciąży. I robią mi się rozstępy, cholerne rozstępy! I moje stopy urosły jakieś dwa rozmiary i są całe grube i spuchnięte i moje plecy bolą przez cały pieprzony czas, a mój brzuch jest asymetryczny, zawsze mam zawroty głowy, mam na prawdę straszne gazy i muszę siusiu co jakieś dziesięć minut, ale tak na prawdę wszystkim czego pragnę, jest jebane masło orzechowe i kanapka z salami! -  Przy ostatnim słowie, głos Louisa się łamie, a on sam powraca do szlochania i Harry ponownie rzuca okiem na Zayna, który nosi największy pełen samozadowolenia uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Annabelle wciąż stoi w tym samym miejscu, a jej oczy są otwarte wystarczająco szeroko, żeby wyglądała jak postać rysunkowa i przez to Harry wie, że musi sobie poradzić z tym sam.

\- Dobrze, um…Lou..okej…najpierw…uh nie jesteś gruby. - Louis wydaje krótki jęk buntu, ale Harry kontynuuje, - Całym cel bycia w ciąży, jest  dziecko, rozwijające się we wnętrzu ciebie. Pamiętasz USG które widzieliśmy? Czy nie była taka piękna? Właśnie myślę, że zobaczymy ją za niedługo i wszystko będzie tego warte, prawda? - Louis trochę się teraz uspokoił i podnosi nieco swoją głowę, więc teraz spoczywa ona na ramieniu drugiego chłopca, a twarz jest wciśnięta w jego szyję. - A co do kanapki, stawiam, że Paul nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby ktoś pobiegł do sklepu i zrobiłby ci jedną, dobrze? - Louis ponownie kiwa głową w potwierdzeniu i wypuszcza trochę zdławiony chichot w jego szyję.

\- Myślisz, że to dziewczynka? - Harry marszczy brwi, ale nie przenosi ręki z miejsca, gdzie rysuje kółeczka na małych plecach drugiego chłopaka.

\- Co?

\- Powiedziałeś ona. Powiedziałeś  _ona_ była piękna. - Harry całuje skroń Louisa i uśmiecha się w jego włosy.

\- Tak myślę. Po prostu to czuję, wiesz? Ale tak na prawdę to nie mam pojęcia. - Louis cieszy się na słowa wyszeptane w jego włosy i zamyka oczy, relaksując się przy piersi Harry’ego.

\- Ja wciąż chcę kanapkę.

**[QU]**

\- To było na prawdę świetne - chłopcy są nadal podekscytowani koncertem, gdzie przebierają się w swoje codzienne ubrania, z tyłu pomieszczenia i Harry praktycznie podskakuje na podeszwie swoich stóp w podekscytowaniu. - To było super-fantastyczne-totalne-wspaniałe.

\- Doskonały sposób na użycie twoich przymiotników. - Louis jeszcze się nie przebrał, wciąż siedząc w tym samym miejscu, na składanym krześle, na którym ułożył się zaraz po koncercie. Jest wykończony od stania podczas całego koncertu i nawet kanapa na scenie, nie pomogła tak bardzo. Zayn jest jedynym, który skończył się ubierać i sprawdza swoje kieszenie w poszukiwaniu papierosów i portfela.

\- Nie wiem jak wy ludzie, ale właśnie teraz wychodzę do klubu. Kompletnie zapomniałem jak pobudzony staję się po jednej z tych rzeczy. - Liam i Niall natychmiastowo się zgadzając, zanim nagle stają się cisi, przypominając sobie o Louisie.

\- Wy ludzie bawcie się dobrze, ja po prostu pójdę do domu i odpłynę. Zatańczcie dla mnie z kimś gorącym, okej? Oprócz ciebie, Liam. Ty jesteś zajęty, więc po prostu siedź w kącie, pijąc poncz. - Liam pokazuje mu język, ale Harry wygląda na winnego, kiedy wsuwa na siebie t-shirt.

\- Jest w porządku Lou. Pójdę z Tobą do domu, jestem poniekąd też zmęczony… - Louis przewraca oczami i potrząsa głową, podczas gdy wstaje, ale wtedy nieco się chwieje i czwórka chłopaków szybko podbiega, aby złapać jakąkolwiek jego część ciała. 

\- Poważnie? Mam na myśli, staje się większy, ale nie mam zamiaru w każdej chwili się wywrócić. Jezus…

**[QU]**

\- Myślisz, że powinienem pójść do domu? Powinienem go sprawdzać, co nie? - Byli w klubie od najwyżej czterdziestu pięciu minut i Liam przysiągł, że jeśli Harry zapyta go o to jeszcze jeden raz, weźmie swoją gazowaną wódkę (mam na myśli wódkę, zmieszaną z czystą wodą gazowaną- dop.tł) i utopi go w niej. 

\- Już ci powiedziałem. Albo idziesz z kimś tańczyć, albo idziesz do domu, ponieważ szczerze, jeśli zapytasz mnie o to jeszcze raz, zamorduje Cię. - Harry przewraca oczami, ale wie, że tym razem Liam nie żartuje, więc oddala się, żeby znaleźć Nialla. To nie zajmuje mu dużo czasu. Odnajduje blondyna po środku parkietu, tak jakby posiadał to miejsce, popisując się jego (raczej dobrymi) ruchami tanecznymi i próbującego zrobić wrażenie na całkiem dużej grupie dziewczyn w ubraniach, które lepiej byłoby opisać jako stroje kąpielowe (ale nie jako te szykowne, oczywiście, nie żeby Harry miał coś przeciwko).

\- Nialler, myślisz, że powinienem pójść do domu? - Irlandzki chłopak rozszerza swoje wargi, odsłaniając wszystkie swoje zęby i wypuszczając krzykliwy śmiech, który może być łatwo słyszany poprzez walące, klubowe basy. 

\- Rób co chcesz człowieku, ale nie wracaj do Liama. Wysyła mi wiadomości z tymi wszystkimi różnymi sposobami, w jakie planuje Cię zabić. Oh, i pozostań z daleka od jakichkolwiek ostrych przedmiotów, bo one sprawiają wrażenie, jakby były rzeczami, które wydłubią Ci oczy. - Niall klepie swojego przyjaciela w ramie i odwraca się dookoła, żeby przemówić do małej paczki ludzi, którą zgromadził i Harry wie, że on już mu więcej nie pomoże.

\- Zayn. Powinienem iść sprawdzić Lou? Upewnić się, że wszystko z nim w porządku? - Harry stuka swojego przyjaciela w czoło, próbując odwrócić jego uwagę od drobnej brunetki, z którą on obecnie ssie twarz. Zayn patrzy w górę z błyszczącymi oczami i posyła Harry’emu wariacki uśmiech, kiedy dziewczyna zmienia swój kierunek i kąsa jego szyję.

\- Wszystko co powie Ci Twoje serce, będzie odpowiednią rzeczą do zrobienia. - Zayn podnosi jedną z rąk, żeby leniwie pacnąć tę, którą Harry cały czas stuka w jego czoło, ale zatrzymuje się w pół-rozmachu, żeby nagle wybuchnąć chichotem.

\- Jesteś naćpany, człowieku? - Zayn kontynuuje wpatrywanie się w Harry’ego ze stukniętym uśmieszkiem i wzrusza ramionami.

\- Cokolwiek wiatr Ci zawieje, kolego. - Harry zamyka swoje oczy i zakrywa twarz jedną ze swoich rąk.

\- Mniejsza o to. Chodzi o to czy powinienem iść sprawdzić Louisa. Powinienem prawda? - Zayn kontynuuje chichotanie, ale ledwie przestaje, patrząc w górę na Harry’ego, z wielką powagą (która z powrotem zamienia się w chichot, tak szybko jak tylko rozluźnia swoją twarz).

\- Kurwa kolego, po prostu idź i zalicz go, już. Teraz jeśli mógłbym Cię przeprosić.. Monika…

\- …Chryste…

\- I ja poważnie mam coś poważnie ważnego, żeby nad tym poważnie popracować…poważnie…

**[QU]**

Kiedy kilka minut później, Harry przychodzi do domu, zostaje powitany przez znajomy wers  _Ty skaczesz, ja skaczę, pamiętasz?_ i przez (równie smutny stający się znajomym) dźwięk Louisa, szlochającego na sofie w ich salonie.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lou? - krótki okrzyk wychodzi od jego współlokatora, a on podrywa się, żeby znaleźć pilot (który ostatecznie zostaje zauważony pod ogromnym kocem, który jest podciągnięty aż po jego brodę) i przełączyć na mecz piłki nożnej. Harry na prawdę nie może pomóc tylko szeroko się uśmiechnąć, kiedy widzi Louisa, trzymającego na kolanach salaterkę, wypełnioną czekoladowymi lodami.

\- Co robisz w domu? Byłeś tam zaledwie przez godzinę. - Harry wzrusza ramionami i upada z plaśnięciem obok swojego przyjaciela, łapiąc pilot i przełączając z powrotem na  _Titanica._

\- Nie czułem tego, tak myślę. Nikt nie był fajny. Myślałem, że poszedłeś do łóżka. - Sięga ponad nim i łyżeczką kosztuje lodów, a potem krztusi się, kiedy wyczuwa przytłaczający smak pikantnego sosu.

\- Nie mogłem zasnąć. Jest na prawdę ostry. - Louis rzuca okiem na swojego przyjaciela, podczas gdy ten subtelnie ściera kilka łez i następnie po chwili zawahania, unosi krawędź koca. Harry uśmiecha się wystarczająco szeroko, żeby ukazały się jego dołeczki i przysuwa się do boku Louisa, kiedy oglądają tragedię Rose i Jacka.

**[QU]**

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego trasa musi być taka długa, to wszystko. - Liam przewraca swoimi oczami (znowu) stamtąd gdzie siedzi, na ogromnym krześle w ich studiu i nawet nie patrzy w górę, sprawdzając twittera.

\- To mniej niż miesiąc, kolego. Wrzuć na luz. - Harry zapomina przez moment o trasie i patrzy na Liama, jakby urosła mu druga głowa.

\- Co kurwa? Kto do cholery mówi wrzuć na luz? - Liam patrzy w górę, znad swojego telefonu, ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy, a jego oczy poszerzają się niesamowicie.

\- Danielle mówiła, że to sprawia, że brzmię fajnie.. - Niall przerywa konwersację przez skoczenie na Liama, skąd właśnie przyszedł, z toalety.

\- Jestem podekscytowany trasą. Przynajmniej nie jest tak długa jak ta po Ameryce, kolego.- Harry wzrusza ramionami, ale nie wygląda już na przekonanego.

\- Tak, ale ciąża Louisa i…

\- Tak, ciąża, nie śmierć. Wciąż potrafię doskonale śpiewać, siedzieć na podpisywaniu przez godziny i dziękować każdemu za te wszystkie, pieprzone marchewki. - Zayn uśmiecha się przy telefonie w stronie Louisa i klepie go lekko w plecy.

\- To tylko Twoja wina, kochany. - Louis przewraca oczami, ale nie odpowiada, zamiast tego po prostu podświadomie przysuwa się bliżej Harry’ego. W tym momencie, mężczyzna pracujący nad ich próbą dźwięku przychodzi na tyły pomieszczenia z rozczochranymi włosami i świeżym zarostem (mimo tego, że jest poranek). Wskazuje na Liama, Zayna i Nialla i wykonuje gest rękoma, żeby za nim podążali.

\- Potrzebuję was trzech, reszta dwójka może siedzieć i się nie ruszać. - Zayn robi młynka oczami, ale podąża za nim, Niall rzuca przesadzony pocałunek, kiedy wychodzi. Teraz pozostał tylko Louis i Harry i obydwaj są na swoich telefonach, kiedy Harry patrzy w górę, sprawdzając Louisa i w końcu mówiąc to co go zamartwiało.

\- Hey, Lou? Wiesz, jeśli nie chcesz tego, to nic złego, nie chcemy Cię zmuszać, abyś wyjeżdżał w trasę, jeśli tego nie chcesz…

\- Zamknij się, okay? Po prostu mam się dobrze. - Ramiona Harry’ego gwałtowanie opadają, znowu cichnie, tylko poruszając się, kiedy wstaje, żeby pójść do łazienki, kilka minut później. Myje swoje ręce pod kranem, kiedy słyszy jak Louis woła jego imię piskliwie i to brzmi jak przerażenie, więc Harry wystrzela z łazienki, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek myślał, że może się poruszać. Jego imię jest przywołane raz jeszcze i jest przerażony, kiedy widzi Louisa trzymającego obydwoma rękami swój brzuch, ale jego serce zatrzymuje się nieco, kiedy widzi Louisa wpatrującego się w niego, w miejsce gdzie stoi, w futrynie. Harry może zobaczyć, że oczy drugiego chłopaka są szeroko otwarte, źrenice rozszerzone i migotają tak, jakby miał się rozpłakać i podnosi ręce, sięgając po te młodszego i Harry jest zmieszany. Zaczyna pytać o co chodzi, ale Louis ucisza go i zamiast tego, umieszcza ręce przyjaciela na swoim brzuchu i trzyma je tam. Zdezorientowanie Harry’ego tylko powiększa się, kiedy klęka na kolanach przed Louisem, z rękami na jego brzuchu i właśnie ma ponownie zapytać, kiedy nagle to czuje.

\- O mój Boże. - kolejne, delikatne kopnięcie następuje i Harry śmieje się i nie wie dlaczego, ale tak szybko jak Louis do niego dołącza, żaden z chłopców nie widzi w tym żadnego wstydu, kiedy zauważają, że łzy zbierają się w oczach tego drugiego.

 


	6. Wrzesień

\- Jestem taki znudzony. Przypomnij mi jeszcze raz po co musimy to robić? Po co to w ogóle jest? Oni rozmawiają po francusku…ja nawet nie mówię w tym języku! - Louis pochyla się do tyłu w swoim (raczej niewygodnym, będąc otwarcie szczerym) krześle z głową zwieszoną do tyłu, żeby patrzeć na sufit. W większości pozycji, wyglądałby jak małe dziecko, któro musi siedzieć na uroczystej kolacji swoich rodziców, mając wtedy na sobie smoking, z jego wystającym brzuchem, wielkości arbuza i kilkudniowym zarostem na szczęce. Harry myśli, że on po prostu wygląda zabawnie.

\- To dla wielorybów. I jesteśmy tutaj, wyglądając jak para, robiąc coś na słuszny cel. - Louis przekręca dookoła swoją głową, żeby rzucić okiem na przyjaciela i młodszy chłopak nie może pomóc, tylko śmieje się, zaskakując innych ludzi, dzielących z nimi okrągły stół (oni wszyscy mówią po francusku i dawno temu przestali próbować nawiązać konwersację z chłopcami, po tym jak Louis wyszedł dziesięć minut temu rozprawiając o radości i tuńczyku. Zrozumieli jedynie jedną trzecią, tego co mówił, ale nawet niewielkie domyślenia co do toku rozumowania Louisa, jest czymś co nie powinno być potraktowane na poważnie)

\- Nienawidzę wielorybów. Nie mogą złożyć swoich umysłów, oni powiedzieli, że są ssakami, ale wtedy idą i żyją swoim życiem w wodzie, pływając dookoła jak ryby. Teraz małpy, to zwierzę, z którym mógłbym przesiedzieć przez nudne francuskie przemówienia. - Harry ponownie przewraca swoimi oczami, ale nie mówi nic, od momentu w, którym siwy mężczyzna ze starannie utrzymaną brodą ( który zasadniczo piorunował ich wzrokiem przez cały wieczór) ucisza ich, wskazując na mówiącego. Wytrzymują przez około minutę, zanim Louis pochyla się, żeby szepnąć w ucho Harry’ego. - Kiedy będziemy jeśli? Będzie jedzenie, prawda? Bo jestem bardzo głodny. - Żona mężczyzny (która wygląda na jakieś trzydzieści lat młodszą od niego i ma na sobie więcej biżuterii niż to jest szykowne) jest tą, która tym razem posyła im gniewne spojrzenie, zanim błyskawicznie nie odwraca swojej głowy, z rozdrażnieniem wychodzącym z jej nosa.

\- Program mówi, że będą jeszcze dwa przemówienia, zanim zjemy. - Louis jęczy i otrzymuje kolejny uciszający dźwięk od siwego mężczyzny ( który skłania Louisa do puszczenia mu oczka i zrobienia z palców telefonu, w momencie gdy mówi bez głośnie  _zadzwoń do mnie_ )i to jest wtedy, gdy jego żołądek postanawia go zdradzić, wypuszczając głośne burczenie, któro powoduje, że cały stół rzuca na nich wzrok pełen dezaprobaty.

\- Zastanawiam się jak możesz być głodny, zjadłeś miskę płatków Zayna, zanim przyszliśmy tutaj. I teraz pizzę Nialla. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego i wzrusza ramionami, wskazując na wystający brzuch, zanim lekko opiera na nim rękę.

\- Zawsze jestem głodny, Haz. Myślisz, że jak staje się tak gruby? - Harry robi młynka oczami i wydaje się, że to już tysięczny raz tej nocy. Przesuwa się, tak że jego usta pieszczą ucho drugiego.

\- Powiedziałem to miliard razy i powiem jeszcze raz. Nie stajesz się gruby. Wciąż masz bicepsy, na miłość boską! Wyglądasz wspaniale. - Louis uśmiecha się do niego, ale uśmiech nie dosięga oczu, ponieważ spogląda z westchnięciem, na mówcę w średnim wieku. Harry obserwuje swojego przyjaciela przez chwilkę dłużej, zanim wzdycha i wstaje. Louis patrzy w górę, na niego z pytaniem formującym sie na jego ustach, ale Harry tylko pomaga mu wstać, trzymając jego ramię i posyła swoim ochroniarzom, (którzy stoją na tyle pokoju) uśmiech i wypowiada bezgłośnie  _łazienka_ zanim nie prowadzi swojego przyjaciela do drzwi (nie zanim Louis nie patrzy przez ramię, z raczej dwuznacznym ruchem ręki, na siwiejącego mężczyznę i mruga okiem do jego żony) . Harry prowadzi kumpla przez kilka korytarzy i jeszcze więcej drzwi, zanim gubią się całkowicie, i kończą gdzieś w kuchni.

\- Nasi ochroniarze nie zauważą, że nie wracamy z powrotem ? - Harry wzrusza ramionami, ale kontynuują przechodzenie, nawet nie spojrzenia od tych wszystkich, zajętych ludzi śpieszących się w próbie dokończenia wszystkich skrajnych potraw kolacji, na czas. W końcu przechodzą przez drzwi, które są wyjściem do zaułka, wypełnionego kontenerami na śmieci i porzuconymi rowerami. Reka Harry’ego opada z jego ramienia, podążając w dół dopóki ich dłonie się nie spotykają, łącząc ze sobą palce. Louis patrzy na swojego przyjaciela, ale Harry po prostu kontynuuje ciągnięcie go za sobą do czasu aż znajdą się na brukowanych ulicach Paryża.

\- Na co masz ochotę? - Louis wciąż nie jest całkowicie w tamtym miejscu, jego umysł jest zajęty przez ich dłonie, ale kiedy głos Harry’ego, łamie nocną ciszę, mruga kilka razy i próbuje się uspokoić.

\- Nie na wieloryba. - Harry śmieje się i ściska jego dłoń, kiedy ciągną się w dół stosunkowo pustej ulicy i serce Louisa podskakuje. - Właściwie, mam ochotę na jajka. I czekoladę. Najlepiej z sokiem żurawinowym. Chociaż sok pomarańczowy też brzmi nieźle…

\- Prawdopodobnie jest gdzieś tutaj kawiarnia, to jest Paryż. Ciesze się, że jednak chcesz czegoś stosunkowo normalnego. Nie jestem pewien, czy poradziłbym sobie, oglądając ciebie kolejną noc, znowu jedzącego lody z sardelami i brązowym sosem…- Louis zderza ich ramiona i wypuszcza przyjazny śmiech, uśmiechając się, gdy ich ręce machają pomiędzy nimi. W końcu docierają do raczej ciemnej kawiarni, gdzie za ladą pali gburowaty pracownik ( ale z jednym spojrzeniem na Louisa, umieszcza uśmiech, powodując, że Harry myśli, że Francuz  jest znacznie milszy niż na jakiego wygląda). Grupka ludzi, w kabinie przy końcu sklepu, praktycznie siedzi na sobie, kiedy jedzą (Louis nie był w stanie wybrać pomiędzy sokiem pomarańczowym, a żurawinowym, więc zamówil obydwa).

- Więc, mam jutro wizytę u lekarza, podczas gdy wy ludzie będziecie na próbie. Ktoś zadzwonił do Doktora Russella czy coś, ponoć jest dobrym przyjacielem Sandy. Myślę, że powiedziała, że chodzili razem do szkoły. To praktyczne, zgaduję, od tej pory chce mieć drugą parę oczu, skupioną na mnie, odkąd jestem jej pierwszym facetem w ciąży i w ogóle. Zamierza zrobić kolejne USG, tak myślę. - Harry nuci cichą melodię, a Louis kradnie mu kawałek tosta.

\- Więc, zdecydowałeś się, czy zamierzasz odkryć pleć? Wiem, że ostatnim razem nie mogła jeszcze powiedzieć, ale może jutro będzie. - Louis kończy przeżuwać, zanim odpowiada.

\- Nie sądzę. To jak coś w rodzaju oszustwa, nie wiem czemu, ale chce być poniekąd zaskoczony. Sprawić, że wszystko będzie bardziej. - Harry próbuje (nie udaje mu się ) ukryć uśmiech, kiedy unosi swoje brwi.

\- Czy przede wszystkim ciąża nie jest wystarczająco ekscytująca? I co z ubraniami i wszystkim? - To kolej Louisa, żeby przewrócić oczami, kiedy chwyta kolejny kawałek tosta z talerza Harry’ego, przebiegłą ręką.

\- Harry, jesteśmy milionerami. Mogę po prostu kupić jedną szafę ubrań dla dziewczynki i drugą dla chłopczyka. Przyśpieszymy oszczędność i tak dalej. - Harry bierze na wpół zjedzoną część tosta od Louisa i kończy go, dając mu podstawy, żeby rozszerzył oczy i puknął go łokciem w żebra. Siedzą w komfortowej ciszy przez kilka minut, zanim Louis ożywia się, jakby sobie coś przypomniał. - Hej, mówiłem ci, że moje biodra są jakby szerokie….jakie to słowo…rozpięte…myślę, że tak to się mówi? Wiesz, jak te biodra u dziewczyn. Kości miedniczne…obojętnie. - Harry marszczy brwi, kiedy bierze na widelcu omleta z talerza starszego. 

\- I ty jesteś tym podekscytowany…

\- Dobrze, niee. Na początku byłem raczej przygnębiony, ale potem, zdałem sobie sprawę, że jeśli umarłbym w pożarze czy coś, ludzie próbujący zidentyfikować mnie, pomyśleliby, że jestem dziewczyną, kiedy tak na prawdę jestem chłopakiem. To byłby poniekąd najlepszy kawał, prawda?

\- Nie umrzesz w ogniu. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, na to jak ponury jest Harry, ale kontynuuje jedzenie części czekoladowej muffiny, którą kupili.

\- Taa, masz rację. Chciałbym pójść z hukiem, wiesz? Coś jak niecodzienny wypadek spadochronowy czy coś.

\- Nie rozmawiajmy o tym. - Louis patrzy w górę, skąd je muffina i zauważa, że Harry wygląda raczej na zniesmaczonego i nie będzie więcej jadł. Wyciąga swoją dłoń i ściska mocno tą swojego przyjaciela, uśmiechając się wtedy, gdy ich oczy się łączą.

\- Jednak to nie zdarzy się przez jakiś czas, okej? Na prawdę patrzę na przód, w czasy kiedy będę starym, zdewastowanym wrakiem człowieka w domu spokojnej starości. - To sprawia, że Styles się uśmiecha i nie zdają sobie sprawy z tego ile czasu po prostu tam siedzą, wpatrując się w siebie, zanim Louis nie podskakuje.

\- Co? co to jest? - Louis ustawia ich ręce na swoim brzuchu i patrzy w dół z troskliwym uśmiechem, powodując, że serce Harry’ego nabrzmiewa, a miłość do tego chłopca staje się niemożliwie większa.

\- Myślę, że dzidziuś polubił tą kolację. - jego uśmiech się poszerza i pochyla swoją głowę, tak że mówi do swojego brzucha, gruchając do stworzenia wewnątrz niego. - Czy nie? Już trenujesz piłkę nożna? miejmy nadzieję, że jesteś w tym lepszy niż byłem ja. -Louis patrzy na przyjaciela i zauważa, że jego oczy są zaszklone. Biorąc jego dłoń, starszy przyciąga ją w samą porę, żeby poczuć kolejnego kopniaka.

**[QU]**

Następnego dnia zostają obudzeniu przez Liama wpadającego do ich pokoju (który pożyczył dodatkowy klucz od Paula, odkąd wiedział, że chłopcy nie obudzą się przez jego pukanie).

\- Zarząd jest wkurzony. Jednak nie wiem, czemu zawsze muszą dzwonić do mnie. Dlaczego nie mogą zrzędzić bezpośrednio wam, zamiast wzywać mnie, żebym przyszedł się tym zająć? Poważnie, to irytujące. - Harry wciąż porusza się w swoim łóżku, a Louis próbuje usiąść. To raczej trudny wyczyn. Liam maszeruje do łóżka Tomlinsona i pomaga mu usiąść, tak że jego plecy opierają się o ramę posłania i daje znak Harry’emu, żeby do nich dołączył. Wyciągając swojego iPada, wykonuje przejeżdża kilka razy po jego ekranie, zanim nie pokazuje dwóm pozostałym jakieś strony brukowców. Harry pochyla się bliżej, ale Louis ledwie spogląda na to, zamiast tego pocierając swój brzuch i próbując zasnąć z otwartymi oczami.

\- Więc? Co jest grane? - Liam robi młynka oczami, wskazując na zdjęcia.

-  _Problemem,_  chłopcy jest to, że management chciał, żeby para, była tą częścią zaakcentowaną, a mając zdjęcia was, trzymających twój brzuch i patrzących w dół na niego, z oczami w kształcie serduszek, nie zupełnie daje pożądane efekty - Młodszy wzrusza ramionami, a Louis już ma wyciągnięty telefon, przewijając przez twittera.

\- Baby Larry już trenduje. I nie myślę, że ich metoda będzie więcej działać, widząc, że to wygląda jakbym połknął kulę do kręgli. - Payne przewraca oczami i wstaje.

\- Taa, dobrze, chłopcy musicie przestać robić rzeczy, które sprawiają, że zarząd dzwoni do mnie o nieprzyzwoitej porze. Nie rozumiem czemu to robią. Oni nawet nigdy nie rozmawiają ze mną na spotkaniach, a potem gdy nagle wy wszyscy spieprzycie, ja jestem jedynym, który musi z wami rozmawiać. - Harry się uśmiecha i klepie przyjaciela w plecy, kiedy najstarszy walczy by zejść z łóżka.

\- To dlatego, że ty jesteś jedynym, który nie urządza żadnych dram. Myślą, że jesteś  _odpowiedzialny._ \- Payne burczy i patrzy jak Harry pomaga Louisowi wstać.

\- Wiecie co? Zamierzam zrobić coś niesamowicie głupiego, więc wszyscy przestaną mówić, że jestem odpowiedzialny i inne gówna. - Harry wzrusza ramionami, a Louis mówi mu,  _żeby zrobił cokolwiek go zadowoli_ , kiedy Liam wychodzi z pokoju, głośno tupiąc.

**[QU]**

To jest po ich ostatnim koncercie z Europejskiej trasy. Siedzą na tyle pokoju, czekając aż tłumy zmaleją, zanim wsiądą do tour busa. Louis opiera się o bok kanapy z jego nogami na kolanach Harry’ego i Liama, który siedzi obok loczka, podczas gdy Niall jest na podłodze, a Zayn na pluszowym krześle po ich lewej. Wszyscy są stosunkowo spokojni, jako że to dzieje się po koncercie, i nikt tak na prawdę nie mówi, dopóki Zayn nie podnosi wzroku znad swoich kolan.

\- To takie dziwaczne, to był nasz ostatni koncert przez miesiące. Też myślicie, że to dziwne, prawda? - Niall skina głową, a Harry patrzy w górę, znad miejsca w którym pociera nogę Louisa.

\- No cóż, będziemy mieć kilka koncertów. Gramy na Brit w przyszłym roku… i na MTV awards. Przynajmniej w następnym tygodniu, zaczynamy pracować nad naszym kolejnym albumem, to nie tak, że nie będziemy mieć nic do roboty. - Zayn wzrusza ramionami i mamrota  _Chyba ta_ k.Ponownie zapada cisza, a Niall staje się nerwowy. Patrzy na Louisa (który zaczyna przysypiać), posyła mu uśmiech  _mega-cooo_ i przysuwa się bliżej.

\- Więc Lou! Czy zacząłeś już dekorować pokój dla dziecka? Zamierzasz pomalować go na żółto? Myślę, że powinieneś, jako że nie chcesz się dowiedzieć czy małe baby Tommo jest chłopczykiem czy dziewczynką. I myślę, że powinieneś zdobyć wiele misiów. Ponieważ nigdy zbyt wiele wypchanych misiów. - Louis patrzy na niego, trochę zaskoczony, ale mimo tego posyła mu zdezorientowany uśmiech.

\- Jest trochę za wcześnie, żeby o tym myśleć, czy nie? - Niall patrzy zdziwiony, ale Liam jest następnym, który mówi.

\- Ile to już?

\- Dwadzieścia cztery tygodnie. Sześć miesięcy. - Liam poprawia się, więc może lepiej zobaczyć Louisa i Niall porusza się tak, że opiera się w przód na dłoniach.

\- Zostało ci tylko trzy miesiące i nie masz jeszcze nic przygotowanego. Musisz przygotować pokój, kupić wszystkie siedzenia do samochodu, ubrania i łóżeczko i wymienić stół. Będzie więcej rzeczy, które będziesz musiał zrobić, o wiele więcej niż myślisz. Plus musisz zadecydować czy się wyprowadzicie. Będzie prościej i milej, kupić dom, w którym wychowacie dziecko, więc nie będziecie się musieli przeprowadzać później. Prawdę mówiąc, wasze mieszkanie jest lepsze dla dwóch singli niż na wychowanie dziecka. - Louis patrzy zaszokowany, ale Harry odwraca się do Liama z niewielkim uśmiechem.

\- Czy kilka dni temu, nie narzekałeś, że nie lubisz mieć nalepki tego odpowiedzialnego? - Liam wywraca oczami, ale rzuca okiem z powrotem na Tomlinsona, który teraz wygląda na raczej zdenerwowanego.

\- Nie zamierzam prosić Harry’ego, żeby wyprowadził się ze mną. - Kędzierzawy otwiera usta w odpowiedzi, ale Payne ubiega go.

\- Jednak nie możesz zrobić tego sam. Pamiętaj, Harry otworzył swoją wielką pułapkę, więc teraz świat myśli, że dziecko jest również jego i to nie wyglądałoby za dobrze, gdybyście wy dwaj, którzy ponoć się kochają i planują wychować razem dziecko, nie mieszkali w tym samym miejscu. - Louis nic nie mówi, tylko w roztargnieniu okręca rękę wokół brzucha, nie wiele zostało omówione, zanim Paul daje im wolną rękę, żeby wyruszyli.

Zostają w hotelu przed swoim porannym lotem, ale ponieważ żaden nie jest tak zmęczony, wszyscy zbierają się w pokoju Liama, jedząc pizzę i oglądając jakiś film, którego tak na prawdę nikt nie lubi. Niall i Liam są w swoim własnym, małym świecie, rozmawiając na podłodze o piłce nożnej, kiedy Zayn leży na łóżku, bawiąc się swoim laptopem. Harry i Louis siedzą na kanapie, z dala od reszty, Harry opiera się o podłokietnik, a Louis jest pomiędzy jego nogami, opierając się o jego pierś. Żaden z nich tak na prawdę nie mówi, Harry tylko bawi się postrzępionym końcem bluzy Louisa, podczas gdy siedzą w ciszy, próbując rozpocząć temat, który martwi ich od kiedy byli w arenie.

\- Wiesz Lou, nie miałbym nic przeciwko kupienia domu z tobą. - Straszy przesuwa się trochę, ale nie próbuje patrzeć na Harry’ego pomiędzy jego ramieniem.

\- Harry, masz osiemnaście lat, w weekendy powinieneś chodzić na imprezy i spać aż to południa, nie to….nie….

\- Dobrze, i tak bym tego nie robił, od kiedy jestem w zespole popowym, który ma zachować image dobrych chłopców. I wszyscy tak czy tak, myślą, że dziecko jest moje i to poniekąd jest… - Louis odwraca się, tak że teraz patrzy ponad swoim ramieniem, żeby spotkać zielone oczy przyjaciela (mimo, że wyglądają na nieco szare, od kiedy jest raczej ciemno)

\- Co miałeś na myśli? - Harry nieco się rumieni, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, z tego co powiedział.

\- Tak więc, po prostu mam na myśli, że chciałbym tam być—z tobą—przy, wiesz… wszystkim. I ja już kocham dziecko i kocham ciebie—znaczy, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i znaczysz dla mnie wszystko—i ja po prostu, ja mam na myśli…- kontynuuje jąkanie się, stopniowo się pogarszając, w tym samym momencie twarz starszego ściska się w niedającej się odczytać ekspresji, która wygląda prawie jak  _zamiłowanie._

\- Jestem zmęczony. Chcesz iść do naszego pokoju? - Harry skina i podąża za przyjacielem z pokoju, posyłając  _widzimy się rano_  za swoim ramieniem.

**[QU]**

Louis nie może spać. To nie tak, że nie chce spać, czy, że ma za dużo na swojej głowie, żeby spać, to po prostu to, że  _fizycznie nie może_ spać. Leży na łóżku, na swoim lewym boku, ze wszystkimi sugerowanymi stronami internetowymi, ale to nie pomaga, jego plecy za bardzo bolą, jego stopy pulsują, a nogi trzęsą się bez widocznej przyczyny, a najgorszym z tego wszystkiego jest to, że ma dokuczliwą erekcję.

Nie ma nawet powodu, dla którego tam też jest. To poniekąd pojawiło się znikąd (serio?) dziesięć minut po tym, jak wszedł do łóżka. Był raczej—jak to się mówi…napalony—przez dobrą chwilę (bardziej niż zwykle, to jest) do punktu, gdzie obciągał sobie przynajmniej raz dziennie, ale poważnie, to staje się na prawdę wkurzające. Najgorszą częścią jest to, że robienie tego przez jakiś czas, jego prawą ręką nie pomaga zbyt wiele, na prawdę. Właściwie to jakby robiło się gorsze, od kiedy za każdym razem kiedy dochodzi, to czyni go—z braku lepszego określenia—jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowanym seksualnie, do tego punktu, że jest gotów chodzić dookoła ulic z głośnym tupaniem i wyrzucać ogniem z uszu, rozbijając budynki. Dzisiaj to jest dokuczliwe, jest późno, on chce iść spać, a  _Harry jest w łóżko po drugiej stronie._ Louis wytrzymuje kilka minut, zanim podnosi się, żeby sprawdzić Harry’ego, który jest zwrócony z dala od niego, ale się nie porusza, więc (miejmy nadzieję) śpi. Opadając na plecy, Louis wije ręką w dół, pod swoje bokserki i przygryza swoją dolną wargę, z powrotem rzucając okiem na Harry’ego, żeby się upewnić czy się nie obudzi,w  momencie kiedy jego ręka, chwyta powoli jego kolegę i zaczyna się poruszać.

To trwa przez jakieś dziesięć minut, zanim nie wypuszcza powietrza i słyszalnego westchnienia, jego ręka go zawodzi, ponieważ właśnie stał się jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowany, a jego erekcja  _wciąż tam jest,_  jakby próbowała mu dokuczyć, śmiejąc się z niego i nazywając go porażką. Nie może sobie nawet sam z tym poradzić. Louis podnosi się ponownie, żeby sprawdzić, czy Harry się nie porusza, zanim wychodzi z łóźka, kierując się do łazienki. W tym momencie, prysznic może być dobrym pomysłem…

\- Lou? Co robisz? - Louis odwraca się na stopach i wyciąga rękę, żeby przytrzymać się ściany.

\- Co do kurwy, kolego? Myślałem że spałeś. Czemu nie śpisz? - Harry siada i zapala światło, wywołując grymas na twarzy starszego.

\- Nie mogę spać, Teraz, dlaczego spacerujesz po ciemku, co jeśli potknąłbyś się czy coś? I tak w ogóle to co robisz obudzony? - Louis przewraca oczami i pochyla się w stronę ściany.

\- Mam się dobrze. I właśnie zamierzam wziąć prysznic, więc jeśli móglbym cię przeprosić…

\- Czemu bierzesz prysznic w ciągu nocy? - jego ramiona opadają, a on sam jest zbyt zmęczony, żeby wymyślić kłamstwo.

\- Mam silny wzwód, który nie chce odejść. - brwi Harry’ego wystrzeliwują, a Louis cofa się nieco na ścianę, zanim odwraca się i kieruje do łazienki, jego twarz jest gorąca.

\- Wiesz, że mogę ci pomóc. - Louis się zatrzymuje i odwraca dookoła, patrząc na Harry’ego, który zachowuje się tak spokojnie, jakby oferował swoim przyjaciołom w ‘dojściu’ przez cały czas. Louis zastanawia się, czy to robi.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, po prostu zamierzam…

\- Kolego, od czego są najlepsi przyjaciele? - na to Louis się śmieje, pochylając się do tyłu na ścianę, kiedy Harry klepie część swojego łóżka. Szatyn waha się przez moment, ale na końcu ustępuje, jego majtki robią się dla niego. bardzo niewygodne. Zastanawia się, czy czyjś kutas wybuchł wcześniej uwięziony w frustracji. Miał nadzieję, że nie.

\- Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli..

\- Ucisz się i rozbierz. - Starszy się uśmiecha, ściągając bokserki, ale zostawiając koszulkę na sobie, nie chcąc żeby Harry zobaczył go nagiego. Ten to oczywiście zauważa (zawsze wszystko widzi, pieprzony sukinsyn) i wskazuje mu, żeby też ją ściągnął.

\- Tutaj jest zimno i…

\- Jest cholernie gorąco, grzejniki są podkręcone na max. A ja zamierzam ci dać jeszcze więcej ciepła kochanie. - Przy drugiej części Harry puszcza wymownie oczko i przebiega swoim palcem wskazującym w górę uda Louisa, sprawiając, że starszy chłopak drży na to doznanie. Harry pochyla się nad nim i ciągnie dół jego koszulki, szarpiąc ją w górę, bez żadnego sprzeciwu ze strony Tomlinsona, od momentu, w którym rzuca jego koszulką na podłogę, ten zgina się, tak że jego twarz jest w jego kolanach (nie jest to łatwy wyczyn, kiedy brzuch jednego jest rozmiarów piłki od footballa i twardy jak skała). Harry po prostu podnosi Louisa za jego brodę i wtedy młodszy chłopak pochyla się, tak że jego usta dotykają odsłoniętego brzucha, całując go szybko o sprawiając, że coś wewnątrz Louisa się ściska, a kąciki jego oczu pieką. Szatyn potrząsa swoją głową, determinowany, żeby nie stać się emocjonalnym.

\- Na prawdę, już jesteś wspaniałym przyjacielem, nie musisz..

\- Ty już tak czy tak zrobiłeś mi hand job, więc na prawdę, tylko się odpłacam. I jestem trzeźwy, więc myślę, że zasługuję na dodatkowe punkty.- Louis przewraca oczami, ale później przestaje, marszcząc brwi.

\- Myślałem, że zrobiłem ci loda- Harry wzrusza ramionami, ale dziwny uśmiech  gości na jego ustach.

 Nie pamiętam. Pamiętam jednak, że to było dobre. - Louis się rumieni i wpatruje się w rękę Harry’ego, która błądzi gdzieś w okolicach jego brzucha, a jego kciuk pociera go delikatnie w górę i w dół. - Więc czemu się nie położysz i będziesz czerpał z tego przyjemności?

To nie tak, że Harry nie jest dobry, ćwiczył na sobie wystarczająco, żeby wiedzieć jak to jest i to było lepsze od jego własnej ręki.

Ale wciąż nie był bliżej, żeby skończyć.

\- Hej Harry? Czy spałeś wcześniej z facetem? - Młodszy chłopiec patrzy w górę, jego loki są przyklejone do jego twarzy i zakrywają jego oczy.

\- Taak, raz. Mimo tego, że po prostu zasnęliśmy nago na sobie….dlaczego? Czy robię to źle? - Harry wygląda na zmartwionego, a Louis wyciąga rękę, żeby dotknąć jego ramienia i potrząsa głową.

\- Nie kochanie, robisz to wspaniale. To po prostu to, że..dobrze, to znaczy.. ja nie - oczy kędzierzawego się rozszerzają, rozumiejąc o co Louis pyta i starszy chłopiec czerwieni się jeszcze bardziej, odwracając swoją głowę w bok, tak że nie patrzy na twarz swojego przyjaciela.

\- Okej. Ale nie mamy niczego i potrzebujemy przygotowania i innych, prawda? Nie chcę…

\- Mam coś w swojej torbie. - Harry z powrotem siada na swoich piętach i schyla swoją głowę, próbując złapać uwagę swojego przyjaciela żartobliwym migotaniem w swoich własnych oczach.

\- Planowanie przespania się z kimś? - Louis ponownie się czerwieni i patrzy w górę, na sufit.

\- N-nie, to tylko, czasami muszę, wiesz, użyć tego na…sobie. - Louis znowu spogląda w dół, na przyjaciela i jest zaskoczony kiedy widzi, że jego oczy pociemniały, a jego źrenice są szeroko rozciągnięte. - Wszystko w porządku, kolego? - Harry potrząsa głową, jakby chciał się skądś wybudzić i skina głową, po cichu wychodząc z łóżka, grzebie w torbie Louisa, przedostając się przez zamek błyskawiczny, dzięki jego instrukcjom. Wracając na posłanie, pomaga Louisowi usiąść patrząc mu w oczy i jest zaskoczony przez to jak zażenowanie on wygląda.

\- Jest w porządku, nie musisz czuć się dziwnie czy coś, nic się pomiędzy nami nie zmieni. - Louis wygląda nieco lepiej, ale wciąż wygląda na lekko przerażonego.

\- My naprawdę to robimy? - Twarz Harry’ego staje się martwa, ale zdradza go uśmiech, kiedy lekko klepie swojego przyjaciela w tyłek.

\- Noo, teraz ręce i kolana, koleś. Zacznijmy to.

 


	7. Październik [1/2]

\- Wiesz jakie jest zabawne słowo? Tenacious (tł: nieustępliwy, trwały, mocny, przylepny etc.) - Louis patrzy w górę, kiedy słyszy jak Harry coś mówi i posyła mu spojrzenie, któro byłoby całkowicie śmiertelne, jeśli spojrzenia mogłyby zabijać. Układa się jeszcze raz i prostuje, tak że jego stopy są stanowczo ustawione na ziemi, a jego plecy są wyprostowane, ale to nie robi nic dobrego. - Jak.. wiesz ten zespół z Jackiem Blackiem. Tenacious D czy coś? Nigdy nie wiedziałem co to znaczyło, aż do hm zeszłego tygodnia, kiedy rozmawiałem z Gemmą przez telefon. Zawsze myślałem, że to było zmyślone słowo, czy coś takiego. Kto wiedział, że było prawdziwe? Oh! Wiesz co jeszcze jest zabawnym…

\- Harry, zamknij się kurwa, chyba że chcesz, żebym cię powoli zabił pilotem. Następnie poszedł na twój pogrzeb, gdzie zatańczyłbym nad twoim grobem. A potem wykopał cię i przywrócił do życia, tylko po to, żeby zabić cię ponownie. Łapiesz? - Louis znowu się porusza, teraz jego nogi są na stoliku do kawy, a plecy gwałtownie opadają, ale to tylko wszystko pogarsza. Szatyn wypuszcza syk bólu, gdy ponownie się prostuje. Harry przewraca oczami i ścisza telewizor, rzucając okiem na starszego chłopaka, który kręci się przez całe popołudnie.

\- Dobrze, panie zrzędliwy. Co cie gryzie? - Louis ponownie patrzy (gniewnie) na niego, a ten wzrusza ramionami. Starszy chłopak wypuszcza przy tym powietrze, jakby sam to pogorszył, osuwając się na kanapę i wpatrując się na dół, w swoje stopy.

\- Po prostu jestem wkurzony. Na wszystko. - Harry unosi swoje brwi i czeka, aż drugi mężczyzna kontynuuje, ale kiedy tylko spotyka się z ciszą, przesuwa się i okrywa ramię dookoła przyjaciela, przytrzymując go.

\- Czym? - Louis wypuszcza oddech, ale relaksuje się, opierając głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego i próbując nie myśleć za bardzo o fakcie, że pachnie on po prostu całkowicie doskonale, po prostu jak  _harry_ , zapachem, który nie może zostać sklasyfikowany inaczej jak słowo  _bezpieczny._

\- Po prostu…wszystkim. Ja już nie chodzę, ja drepczę. Wiesz jak to jest chodzić kiwając się? Nie fajnie. I moje plecy bolą, a ja nie mogę nigdy się zrelaksować. Dodatkowo Baby Curly kopie  _przez cały czas._ Znaczy, ciesze się, na prawdę, to znaczy, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale ja po prostu nie mogę zasnąć. - Pozostają w ciszy przez kilka minut, oglądając powtórkę [Family Guy](http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Guy), tak na prawdę nigdy nie rozumiejąc humoru w tym serialu. W przerwie reklamowej, Harry rzuca okiem z powrotem na swojego przyjaciela, który wygląda jakby zapadał w sen, ale przed tym jak mu na to pozwoli, pytanie wypada z jego ust, zanim może je powstrzymać.

\- Baby Curly? - To zabiera Louisowi minutę, żeby zrozumiał, ale w momencie,w  którym to robi, jednocześnie sztywnieje, jego twarz nieco czerwienieje, a on mentalnie przeklina siebie samego, za wypowiedzenie na głos przezwiska, którego używa od kilku miesięcy.

\- Uh, znaczy…ja-ja niee…

\- To słodkie. - ponownie zapada cisza, Louis wciąż jest zesztywniały, ale nie chce ponownie tego zaczynać. Może dostrzec, jak Harry uśmiecha się do samego siebie, ale jego spojrzenie jest stanowczo umieszczone w ekran telewizora, na reklamie o tym, że jeśli ktoś zje Fritos, super siła urośnie.

\- Twoja mama do mnie dzwoniła. Martwi się; mówi, że nie oddzwaniasz do niej. -Louis nie patrzy w górę i nie odpowiada, udając, że jest pochłonięty przez program telewizyjny, nie zauważając, że Harry mówił, dopóki ten delikatnie go nie popchnął.

\- Za każdym razem kiedy rozmawiamy, ona pyta o  _przyszłość._ Jak zamierzam nazwać dziecko, czy wciąż zamierzam iść do szkoły rodzenia, mimo że będę miał cesarkę, czy zamierzam zabrać dziecko ze sobą, kiedy będziemy w trasie w przyszłym roku, czy zamierzam mieć niańkę, czy pójdzie do szkoły z internatem, kiedy dorośnie. Po prostu wszystko dzieje się  _tak szybko_ …i nie jestem pewien, czy jestem na to gotów. - Im więcej rozmawiają, tym wyższy jego głos się staje i niedługo, kąciki jego oczu kłują, a on zatrzymuje łzy, kiedy Harry przyciąga go bliżej, za ramię.

\- Nie musimy myśleć o wszystkim w tym momencie, możemy myśleć po trochu codziennie, nie musisz robić wszystkiego na raz. I Lou, wszystko mi jedno co myślisz, jesteś na to gotowy. Będziesz wspaniałym tatą i kiedy przyjdzie na to czas, będziesz wiedział co robić. - Te słowa nieco go uspokajają, ale to właśnie obecność  _Harry’ego_ pomaga i wkrótce Louis jest zrelaksowany i mruczy w szyję przyjaciela, oczy opadają i zasypia. - Och, i twoja mama zaprosiła mnie na szkolne przedstawienie Lottie. Myślę, że to było po to, żeby upewnić się, że przyjdziesz, ale.. masz coś przeciwko? - Louis burczy w odpowiedzi, pokazując jak bardzo się przejmuje i jego oczy w pełni się zamykają, sen wtarga w kąciki jego umysłu. - oo i Liam przychodzi jutro, żeby rozejrzeć się za domami. Z jakiegoś powodu, na prawdę chce przyjść. - Louis ponownie chrząka, tym razem wydymając wargi i otwierając jedno oko.

\- Nie chcę oglądać już domów, to  _nudne._

\- Powiedziałem Tomowi, żeby pokazał nam jutro kilka miejskich domków, jako że nie podobało ci się to jak duże były wszystkie inne.

\- Ponieważ to były cholerne wille. Dlaczego ktoś potrzebuje tyle przestrzeni? - Harry wzrusza ramionami, a Louis burczy zapewnienia.

**[QU]**

Zobaczyli pięć innych miejsc i wszyscy stają się zmęczeni ( Louis już jest poirytowany przez ich brak sukcesu i zmęczony od chodzenia, Harry od próby utrzymania dobrego humoru u Louisa, Liam od upewniania się, że pozostali dwaj nie skończą wcześniej, a ich pośrednich od nieruchomości-Tom, od tego jak długo zajmie jego udział tutaj, ponieważ na prawdę chce nowego Bentleya). Nie ma tego, aż do szóstego miejsca, na które Louis się uśmiecha, stojąc na zewnątrz dwupiętrowego domu z cegły, na małym, zielonym  trawniku przed domem i wyobrażając sobie rozrzucone na nim zabawki, spędzanie leniwych Niedziel na dworze i może grania w nogę, kiedy dziecko podrośnie. W środku jest mały salon, mniejszy niż ten, który mają teraz, ale Louisowi podoba się on bardziej, przypominając mu o domu, w którym dorastał i mógł zobaczyć święta, które tam spędzają, z choinką ustawioną na środku pokoju i małym, palącym się kominkiem z cegły, oraz skarpetami na prezenty zwisającymi w gzymsu. Dla zachwytu Harry’ego, kuchnia jest znacznie większa i w odróżnieniu od reszty domu, która jest tradycjonalistyczna, i nieco kolonialna, ta jest nowoczesna, z chromowanymi urządzeniami i całą ścianą, będącą oknem, ukazującym maleńkie podwórko, wystarczająco duże, aby urządzić grilla, czy siedzieć tam w dzień, kiedy świeci słońce. Jest tylko jedna łazienka i jest ona na górze, niczym się nie wyróżniająca, ale wciąż doskonała, według Louisa, który nie może przestać się uśmiechać przez ogromną wannę. Główna sypialnia jest przepiękna, z małym balkonem i wykończeniem sosnowym dookoła dachu, ale kiedy docierają do drugiej sypialni, wtedy oddech Louisa więźnie w gardle, a jego oczy zaczynają łzawić (nie ważne jak bardzo próbuje to ukryć, przeklęte hormony!) 

Ściany są białe, ale może sobie tylko wyobrazić kiedy będą zielone, z misiem ustawionym przy suficie, i po prostu może zobaczyć białe zasłony, które będzie kazał powiesić z obu stron dwóch okien, które otwierają się z przodu domu. Pokój nie jest duży, jest wystarczający dla dziecięcego łóżeczka i przewijaka, które chce żeby były białe, z blado-żółtymi prześcieradłami i skrzynią z zabawkami (wie, że będzie tam skrzynia, bo chce rozpieścić swoje dziecko i nikt nie może go powstrzymać). Wie, że zmusi Harry’ego do zawieszenia mobile up (nie mam zielonego pojęcia jaka jest tego polska nazwa. ale wygląda to tak: [x](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0341/4021/products/6527_large.jpeg?v=1392231928) ), może jedno z gwiazdką lub zwierzątkami, ale to czego na prawdę pragnie, to bujane krzesło.

\- Wiem panowie, że nie będziecie go chcieli, jest dość mały i nie nawet nie wiem, czemu pokazałem go…

\- Weźmiemy go. - Wszyscy odwracają się do Louisa ze zszokowaną miną (oprócz Liama, który zdecydował się zaczekać w samochodzie po czwartym miejscu) i Harry unosi brwi, wchodząc dalej, w głąb pokoju.

\- Jest calkiem niewielki, Lou. I są tu tylko dwa pokoje… - przerywa od czasu do czasu, w drugiej części wypowiedzi, podnosząc jedną dłoń, żeby chwycić ramię przyjaciela.

\- Chciałem coś małego, a ty  miałbyś coś przeciwko dzieleniu ze mną pokoju? Znaczy, tak czy tak, nie spałem w moim własnym łóżku od jakiegoś miesiąca…- Louis rozszerza oczy, modląc się, żeby Harry nie miał z tym problemu, ale twarz młodszego chłopca jedynie łagodnieje, kiwając dalej głową.

\- Jeśli na prawdę tego chcesz, w takim razie jest idealnie. - Obydwaj odwracają się do ich doradcy, który jedynie fuka na to jak mała będzie jego prowizja (szczerze, myślał, że dwie międzynarodowe sławy, nie powinny być zainteresowane domem, który pasowałby dla rodziny średniej klasy).

**[QU]**

Żaden z chłopców na prawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego Liam opóźnił ich tak bardzo, karząc im zatrzymywać się w trzech, różnych sklepach po drodze do ich domu i zmuszając kierowcę do pojechania dłuższą drogą, ponieważ ‘będzie tam mniejszy ruch’ (był większy). Tak jest, dopóki nie przybywają do mieszkania, do pełnego pokoju i krzyczą z zaskoczenia (rozumieją dlaczego, w momencie kiedy mówią dzięki, ogromnemu bannerowi zrobionemu przez Nialla, na którym jest napis ‘Szczęśliwego przyjęcia z okazji narodzin dziecka!.’)

 


	8. Październik [2/2]

\- Jak tam poszukiwanie domu?

\- Louisowi spodobał się ostatni, do którego się udaliśmy, mimo że jest dosyć mały, wiesz, jak na międzynarodową super gwiazdę i wszystko. Ale jest uroczy. Myślę, że przypomina mu o domu, w którym dorastał. - Danielle uśmiecha się i bez pytania podaje Liamowi miskę chipsów.

\- To faktycznie najbardziej urocza rzecz. Więc, jak Har-kapnąłeś sobie salsą na koszulę-jak spodobało się Harry’mu? Ten dom? - Liam obraca się w swoim krześle, żeby chwycić serwetkę, ale przez to Danielle go bije, wycierając czerwony sos szybkim ruchem nadgarstka i muskając nim jego policzek. Liam uśmiecha się i obserwuje wypełniony ludźmi pokój, udekorowany na żółto i czerwono z okazji przyjęcia dla dziecka, zatrzymując się, kiedy widzi ciemne loki opadające koło Nialla, sącząc z czerwonego kubka i kiwając głową.

\- Taa, myślę, że też mu się spodobał. Prawdę mówiąc, zamieszkałby w kartonowym pudełku, jeśli Louis by tego chciał. - Danielle wywraca oczami i chwyta swój kubek ze stolika przed nimi, nie patrząc w górę dopóki Liam nie zderza ze sobą ich ramion. - Hej Dani?

\- Tak kochanie? - Wzrusza ramionami i odwraca wzrok, co nie zostaje niezauważone przez jego dziewczynę, gdy ta sięga, żeby złapać jego dłoń.

\- Myślisz, że jestem spontaniczny, prawda? - Na to dziewczyna się śmieje z ogarniającą ulgą, i sięga, żeby dać mu szybki pocałunek. 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Znaczy, właśnie ostatniej nocy zamiast oglądać film i zamówić Chińszczyznę, jak zwykle robiliśmy we czwartki, zasugerowałeś, żeby pooglądać film i zamówić pizzę. To jest spontaniczne. I jesteś tym, który zasugerował, że powinniśmy wybrać czerwień i żółć na przyjęcie, zamiast różu i błękitu, jak na większości przyjęć z okazji narodzin dziecka. Oczywiście, że myślę, że jesteś spontaniczny. - Liam relaksuje się, uśmiechając do swojej dziewczyny i biorąc kolejnego łyka napoju. Oczywiście, że jest spontaniczny; Dani nigdy by go nie okłamała.

**[QU]**

\- Więc znaleźliście miejsce do zamieszkania? 

\- Ta, niedaleko stąd, właściwie. Louis wydawał się na prawdę je lubić, więc nasz pośrednik od nieruchomości zaczął spisywać naszą ofertę.

\- Ale podobało ci się?

\- Taak, Na prawdę je polubiłem. Właściwie wygląda na całkiem idealne. Jakby było wyciągnięte z baśni czy coś, jest jak wiejski domek. Naprawdę mogę sobie wyobrazić, wiesz…

\- Małego Louisa, biegającego dookoła, terroryzującego sąsiedztwo? - Harry uśmiecha się z wyższością do swojego przyjaciela, wystawiając język, celowo nie odpowiadając, wybiera za to inny napój i sekretnie posyła przez pokój drugiemu chłopakowi spojrzenie.

\- Mogę zobaczyć ciebie, wpatrującego się w niego, nie jesteś za bardzo subtelny, wiesz o tym. - Okej, nie tak sekretnie. Harry schyla głowę, żeby ukryć zdradziecki rumieniec i torturuje jego umysł, żeby zmienił temat, ale Niall uderza go na to. 

\- Nie robisz tego tylko po to, żeby pobawić się w dom, nie? - Młodszy chłopak patrzy w górę, kolor odpływa z jego twarzy, gdy jego brwi jednoczą się w sposób, który uczyniłby Liama dumnym.

\- Nie rozumi…

\- Mam na myśli, nie robisz tego wszystkiego, żeby sprawić, że mógłbyś się poczuć dojrzałym czy coś, prawda? Właściwie to przeanalizowałeś to? Ponieważ jeśli po prostu zamierzasz wziąć nogi za pas przy pierwszym problemie, który się pojawi, powinieneś się po prostu wycofać teraz, kiedy możesz, nie zwróci uwagi. Bo jeśli poczekać znacznie dłużej, złamiesz mu po prostu serce. - Harry rozpaczliwie potrząsa swoją głową, desperacko wyrzucając z głowy to co zasugerował Niall swoimi słowami, chcąc, żeby jego przyjaciel zrozumiał. 

\- Niall, ja nigdy bym…Nie zamierzam…Ja nie …w wywiadzie…znaczy…

\- Więc, zamierzasz zatem przyznać, że jesteś w nim kompletnie zakochany i chcesz przejść przez pole stokrotek, ręka w rękę, śmiejąc się do siebie w sposób, który sprawia, że wszyscy ludzie na świecie  _przy zdrowych zmysłach_ ,  chcą wymiotować. - Harry otwiera usta, ale nie wychodzi z nich żadne słowo, jedynie  _raczej męski_ dźwięk, który  _nie_  zabrzmiał jak pisk i na pewno  _nie_ przypominał Niallowi kilku ich fanek, zaraz przed tym jak zemdlały.

\- Nie. Nie zamierzamy… to zabawne…jesteśmy przyjaciółmi… _jacyś ludzie autentycznie myślą, że jesteśmy w związku…_ -Niall robi krok w tył i patrzy tak jakby Harry nagle zmienił się w skrzata, rozszerzając oczy i patrząc dookoła, żeby upewnić się, czy nikt inny nie słucha bełkotów jakie młodszy chłopak wyrzuca ze swoich ust.

\- Harry, co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? - Kędzierzawy chłopiec wzrusza ramionami i patrzy w podłogę, drżąc i mrucząc pod nosem bzdury.

\- Po prostu przypomnieć sobie, co mówi Louis, kiedy zostaje zapytany o nas.

\- Kolego, po prostu mówię, iż wiem, że masz obsesję na jego punkcie, nie sugeruję, że ze sobą spaliście, to śmieszne.  - Harry zastyga w bezruchu od mamrotania i wpatruje się w Nialla przez krótki moment, ze strachem mącącym jego funkcje, zanim z powrotem się odwraca. Niall sapie.

\- Pieprzycie się, dziwki! - Grupa kuzynów Louisa, która stoi obok, drwią z zachowania Nialla, ale Irlandzki chłopak się nie przejmuje, zamiast tego wybierając bezustanne szturchanie Harry’ego, dopóki ten się nie przyznaje.

\- Nie, nie robimy tego, więc przestań robić sceny. Tylko raz i to było całkowicie platonicznie, uprawialiśmy seks tylko raz, jako  _przyjaciele._

\- Pieprzenie swojego przyjaciela nie jest  _platoniczne,_  idioto! - Harry próbuje uciszyć swojego przyjaciela, gdy posyła przepraszające spojrzenie krewnym Louisa, którzy wychodzą z pogardliwym wyglądem, ale Irlandczyk nie ustępuje, wybierając zamiast tego uderzanie pięścią w ramię Harry’ego, dopóki wyższy chłopak nie pęka i nie przyciąga Nialla i nie łapie go za szyję.

\- Nie powiesz ani słowa, nikomu. Louis był po prostu na prawdę napalony i ja…pomogłem mu. Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać, a ty…

\- Nie powiem, jeśli obwieścisz Louisowi prawdę - obydwaj chłopcy cichną i Harry pozwala drugiemu odejść, kiedy szuka w tłumie znajomych, niebieskich oczu, które odnoszą niezły sukces jeśli chodzi o sprawianie, że jego żołądek opada w dół.

**[QU]**

\- Więc… myślę, że lepiej, żebym powiedział ojcu. - Zayn patrzy w górę, znad dużego opakowania chipsów, które je od początku przyjęcia, żeby skupić swoje przekrwione oczy na chłopcu, który siedzi na kanapie obok niego.

\- Że ojcu-ojcu? Że facetowi, który zmajstrował ci dziecko? Nie mówisz o Bogu, prawda? Ponieważ to jak moja babka odnosi się do Boga i to jedyne inne wyjaśnienie, o którym mogę pomyśleć, dla ‘faceta przelecieć i zostawić’. Jeśli nie mówisz o Harrym, wydaje mi się, że mogłeś odnieść się również do niego, od kiedy zachowuje się całkiem ojcowsko. Szczerze, chłopcy powinniście przestać ‘tańczyć dookoła siebie’ i już się pobrać. Powinniście to zrobić w Kanadzie, wszyscy są naprawdę mili w Kanadzie. Mówią tam na prawdę dziwnie, słyszałeś jak oni mówią? To brzmi jakby mówili z jakąś blokadą. To dziwne. Zaczekaj, przy okazji totalnie alarmuje cię, że będę twoim drużbą. Nie obchodzi mnie, że obiecałeś Stanowi, że będzie mógł nim być, ja się nim ogłaszam. Niall może być Harry’ego, a Liam może dostać tą kartkę pastora i mógłby wtedy przewodniczyć w ceremonii, czy coś w tym stylu, a następnie byłoby prawdziwe wesele One Direction. Fani to pokochają. Jednak lepiej żebyś wziął dobre ciasto, bo mnóstwo weselnych tortów jest ohydne, gdyż ludzie skupiają się na wyglądzie i nie przejmują się smakiem, który jest po prostu dziwny, ponieważ szczerze, nie obchodzi mnie to czy ciasto wygląda dobrze, po prostu chce, żeby smakowało jak światło słoneczne, tęcza i blask. Ciasto brzmi na prawdę dobrze właśnie teraz…

\- Zayn, zamknij się kurwa. Czemu ja w ogóle się z tobą przyjaźnie?

\- Ponieważ jestem naprawdę przyjemny dla oka. - Zayn uśmiecha się głupkowato, kiedy Louis przewraca oczami, ale chłopak z Bradford nie mów nic więcej, po prostu przekopując torbę Doritos i posyłając pełne wyczekiwania spojrzenie swojemu przyjacielowi, który balansuje plastikowy kubek na swoim brzuchu. 

\- To po prostu tak, że Harry i ja, rozmawialiśmy o tym, kiedy się o tym dowie działem, po tym jak wróciliśmy ze Stanów i on powiedział, że to nie byłby dobry pomysł, przez publiczność i wszystko. I teraz to jest jeszcze gorsze, ponieważ powiedzieliśmy ludziom, że jest Harry’ego i wszystko, ale wiesz? Ja po prostu czuje się winny, dlatego że mu nie powiedziałem, kiedy on ma całkowite prawo do tego, żeby wiedzieć. I lepiej, żebym powiedział mu teraz, zamiast żeby dowiedział się w przyszłości i poszedł do prasy czy coś. - Zayn kiwa głową, ale jego oczy stają się w połowie zaszklone, jego już szerokie źrenice rozszerzają się dopóki nie wygląda to jakby jego tęczówki były czarne. Louis klepie go w ramie, a opalony chłopiec drży, jakby wybudzał się ze snu i kiwa bezustannie głową, dając znać Louisowi, że słyszał.

\- Ta, ta, chcesz powiedzieć ojcu, mimo że to może wszystko zrujnować. Łapie to. Znasz w ogóle imię super-spermy?

\- Obrzydliwe.

\- Co? Jego małe kąpielówki muszą być super bohaterskie czy coś. Radioaktywne, znaczy, zapłodnił cię za pierwszym razem i..

\- Okej, zmieniając temat, tak, znam jego imię, to Adam. I pamiętam, że studiuje na uczelni. Jest blondynem z naprawdę ładnymi ustami i jest wzrostu Harry’ego i coś z kotem…o i miał elegancki akcent. Super elegancki. - Zayn wywraca oczami i wpycha ręce po więcej Doritos, oferując je swojemu kumplowi, który odwraca się na ich zapach.

\- Więc, jak zamierzamy go znaleźć? Mógłbym pójść na imprezę uniwersytecką, popytać dookoła a gościa imieniem Adam, który jest wysokim blondynem, ma kota i magicznego kutasa…

\- Poważnie, moja mama może cię usłyszeć!

\- Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że mógłbym spróbować. Popytam dla ciebie. - Louis robi młynka oczami i rozgląda się po pokoju, zatrzymując się, kiedy dostrzega znajomą czuprynę i jej właściciela, obecnie trzymającego Nialla za szyję.

\- Poszukam w internecie czy coś, tak myślę. Zawsze mogę zrobić testy DNA, jeśli będę na tyle zdesperowany. - Zayn zaczyna grymasić, a Louis potrząsa głową, biorąc łyk napoju, gdy dzidziuś ćwiczy do swojej przyszłej kariery bokserskiej. - To ogromny kampus, prawdopodobnie nikogo nie znajdziesz, po prostu chcesz mieć wymówkę, żeby pójść na tą imprezę. - Zayn uśmiecha się i niczemu nie zaprzecza, tylko wpycha więcej jedzenia w swoje usta, nie zważając na raczej szykowne przyjęcie dookoła niego. - Kolego, tak trudno się z tobą rozmawia, kiedy jesteś na haju. 

\- Albo może to ze mną rozmawia się łatwo, a wszyscy inni są skomplikowani. Wszystko jest możliwe!

**[QU]**

Dwa tygodnie później wciąż otwierają prezenty.

\- Okej, Liam był mądry rejestrując nas; musimy wysłać mu kosz owoców czy coś. Ach! To takie fascynujące; to jest dokładnie taki bujany fotel jaki chciałem! Ma małe misiaczki, wyrzeźbione na górze i wszystko, i jest biały, jak chciałem, ponieważ sosna nie pasowałaby do reszty pokoju. I patrz na tego misia! Jest ogromny, większy ode mnie i to coś znaczy, odkąd jestem rozmiaru domu. - Harry burczy w uznaniu, ze swojego miejsca na kanapie, ale nie patrzy w górę znad ekranu swojego laptopa. Louis wyrzuca ostatnie wstążki i opada obok Harry’ego, patrząc przez jego ramię na komputer.

\- Co robisz? - Harry wzrusza ramionami i zamyka swojego laptopa, zanim Louis może zobaczyć ekran, zamiast tego odwracając się do przyjaciela.

\- Nic. Co jest? Jesteś głodny? Mogę ci coś zrobić. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego, spałeś zeszłej nocy? Przenosimy się dużo, jesteś chory? Chcesz iść do doktora? Dalej, pójdziemy…

\- Harry, wszystko w porządku. Tylko jestem znudzony. Zabaw mnie. - Na to, kąciki ust młodszego chłopaka podkręcają się w górę, a ten patrzy w dół, na swoje kolana, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że znowu się gapił. Louis, kompletnie nieświadomy naiwniak, jakim jest, szturcha policzek Harry’ego i przysuwa się bliżej, bawiąc się włosami drugiego. Zanim jednak, któryś z chłopców może coś powiedzieć, telefon Harry’ego zaczyna dzwonić na stoliku do kawy. Louis wstaje (nie łatwe wyzwanie, poważnie) i przygotowuje dwa kubki herbaty, gdy Harry mówi łańcuch zgodnych słów do telefonu. Kiedy Louis idzie z powrotem do pokoju kiwając się, podaje kubek z reniferem Harry’emu i opada obok niego, zmartwienie napełnia go, kiedy zauważa smutną (ponurą, nieszczęśliwą, wypraną z emocji) twarz Harry’ego.

\- Coś jest nie tak? Kto to był? Co się stało, czy wszyscy są w porządku? Czy ktoś jest w szpitalu? Czy to był….

\- Louis, myślę , że powinniśmy zacząć się pakować. - Na to starszy chłopiec cichnie, zmieszany oświadczeniem Harry’ego.

\- Co? Dlaczego, czy meteor nadchodzi, a my wybieramy się na super-sekretną podróż na Marsa, czy coś?  - Usta Harry’ego krzywią się na to i Louis może dostrzec, że ten próbuje to w sobie zatrzymać, co tylko dezorientuje go bardziej.

\- Nie, to dlatego, że się przeprowadzamy. - Louis właściwie siedzi tam przez moment ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, złączonymi ze sobą, lekko rozdziawionymi ustami w zmieszaniu, dopóki to do niego nie dociera.

\- Poczekaj, my kupiliśmy…

\- Zrobiliśmy to. Kupiliśmy dom. - Louis po prostu tam siedzi, gapiąc się na swojego przyjaciela, który w końcu się łamie i uśmiecha jak szaleniec, podskakując lekko na sofie z powodu całej tej pobudzonej energii, a starszy chłopak nie rusza się, dopóki Harry się nie powtarza, powodując, że Louis wypuszcza bardzo męski pisk i zarzuca swoje ramiona dookoła szyi młodszego, zderzając ich ze sobą, kiedy to celebrują. Siedzą tam, z rękoma zarzuconymi dookoła drugiego w podekscytowaniu, przez czas, który wydaje się być jak wieczność, zanim się nie uspokajają.

Wciąż uśmiechają się w sposób, w który tylko oni się śmieją, kiedy nie mogą tego powstrzymać, kiedy uśmiech kumuluje się przez tak długo, że nie chce odejść, pozostając tam, żeby wszyscy go ujrzeli, podczas gdy oni mają wszystko czego w ogóle mogą sobie zażyczyć, właśnie tam. Louis opiera ich czoła o siebie, pochylając się do drugiego, kiedy reszta ich ciał jest splątana, a rozwijające dziecko jest bezpieczne pomiędzy nimi. Louis jest skupiony na oczach Harry’ego, sposobie w jaki błyszczą, jakby widziały przyszłość i są dość szczęśliwe z tego powodu, dziękuję bardzo. Obserwuje jak te oczy się śmieją, nie zwracając uwagi na to jak długo siedzą tam splątani ze sobą i zauważa, że te zielone oczy, nie wpatrują się w niego, ale zamiast tego skupiają się na jego ustach, rozszerzając się, kiedy Louis przygryza swoją dolną wargę i przebiega językiem przez górną. Nagle Harry przysuwa się bliżej, odchylając głowę w bok, jakby w pytaniu i wkrótce ich usta są mniej niż oddech od siebie i Louis wie, że jeśli przysunie się odrobinę bliżej…

\- Co jest ludzie? Lou, kolego, dobre wieści, ale najpierw, macie coś do jedzenia? Nie jadłem jeszcze dzisiaj - Obydwaj chłopcy odskakują od siebie, Harry skacze na drugi brzeg sofy, patrząc na Louisa z zaskoczonym wyrazem na twarzy (i czymś jeszcze, zauważa Louis, ale to nie może być niedosyt…)

\- Co tutaj robisz Zayn? I czy nigdy nie słyszałeś o  _pukaniu_? Nie wiem czemu Louis dał ci klucze, ale jesteś prawie tak zły jak Niall..

\- Zayn! Zgadnij co?! Kupiliśmy dom! - Chłopak z Bradford uśmiecha się i posyła im kciuki w górze, sprzed lodówki, którą przeszukuje, wyciągając piwo.

\- Fantastycznie, możecie zmusić Liama, żeby przeniósł wszystkie pudełka; ja będę stał tam i się przyglądał.. będę nadzorował. Więc, chcecie usłyszeć dobre-rewelacyjne-zdumiewające-doskonałe newsy? - Harry przewraca swoimi oczami, ale Louis klaszcze w dłonie, kiedy ogląda mecz golfa (grę? rundę?) i wskazuje na Zayna, żeby usiadł obok niego (nie siada, zamiast tego wybierając stolik do kawy przed Louisem).

\- Więc, poszedłem na przyjęcie akademickie zeszłej nocy i spotkałem niesamowitą dziewczynę, Wiktorię. W każdym razie, zaczęliśmy rozmawiać i spędziliśmy razem trochę czasu, kończąc przenosząc się do niej, żeby wypić kawę…

\- Więc zaliczyłeś…

\- I rozmawialiśmy po wypiciu kawy…

\- Po pieprzeniu…

\- I zapytałem czy zna kogoś z imieniem Adam, kto ma blond włosy i ładne usta i okazało się, że współlokator chłopaka jej współlokatorki ma na imię Adam, jest blondynem, ma wytworny akcent i gra w polo. Poważnie kolego, polo….

\- Nie ma nic złego w polo, to absolutnie świetny sport..

\- Cokolwiek… więc, w każdym razie, mam numer jego pokoju, więc teraz możesz tam pójść i zaskoczyć go faktem, że jesteś w hm.. 30 tygodniu ciąży?

\- 28…

\- Czekaj, co? - Teraz Harry siada, z miejsca na które poprzednio gwałtownie upadł, przysłuchując się rozmowie z częściowym zainteresowaniem. - Szukasz Adama? - Louis jak oszalały patrzy na Zayna w poszukiwaniu pomocy, ale chłopak tylko wzrusza ramionami i bierze kolejnego drinka.

\- Um, taa. To tylko… myślałem i dobrze, to nie byłoby zbyt fair, gdybym mu nie powiedział, znaczy dziecko jest też jego i…

\- A co jeśli pójdzie do mediów. Będziemy skończeni. Co z zespołem?

\- Więc.. nie pozwolę, żeby to się stało. Nie byłem nawet pewien, czy mu powiem, to tylko..

\- Jednak zamierzasz mu teraz powiedzieć. - Ramiona Louisa opadają na stanowczość słów Harry’ego, na monotonny głos, którego używa, na ból, który jest oczywisty w jego głosie.

\- Haz, przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci wcześniej, to po prostu dlatego, że nie byłem pewny czy zamierzam to zrobić i….

\- To nie ma znaczenia, Louis. Nie musisz przepraszać, to nie moja sprawa, nie musisz mi mówić. - Serce Louisa opada na to jak kamienna stała się twarz Harry’ego, jak jego zwykle pełne wyrazu oczy stały się zimne i surowe, blokując Louisa od możliwości zobaczenia o czym tak na prawdę myśli. Coś naprawdę obcego.

Harry zwykle nie ukrywa swoich uczuć. 

Louis otwiera usta, żeby ponownie go przeprosić, żeby wytłumaczyć i sprawić, aby wszystko było dobrze, żeby przywrócić te śmiejące oczy, ale młodszy chłopak tylko wzrusza ramionami i chwyta laptopa w drodze do swojego pokoju.

 


	9. Listopad [1/2]

\- Więc, zamierzasz mi powiedzieć dlaczego tutaj jesteś, czy mam zgadywać?

\- Może po prostu za tobą tęskniłem?

\- Jest druga w nocy i normalni ludzie nie przychodzą, wywracając się, do mieszkań innych ludzi i nie robią sobie domu w ich łóżkach. I wyglądasz jakbyś miał się rozpłakać, o kurwa Louis, nie płacz, przepraszam, możesz wpadać kiedykolwiek zechcesz, to w porządku…

\- Zamknij się Zayn, nie zamierzam płakać.

\- Więc…czemu tu jesteś?

\- Dlaczego nie mogę po prostu przyjść, żeby porozmawiać?

\- Ponieważ bardzo cenię swój sen, ty wyglądasz na zasmuconego, a jeśli jesteś zasmucony idziesz do Harry’ego, ale jako że nie jesteś z Harry’m, domyślam się, że musi to być coś związanego z nim.

\- Idź spać.

\- Nie, porozmawiasz ze mną, albo prześpisz się na kanapie.

\- Poważnie? Nie karzesz mi spać na kanapie, myślę, że nawet bym się na nią nie zmieścił.

\- Więc, mów—o Boże, jesteś duży.

\- Nazywasz mnie grubym?

\- Przestań próbować zmienić temat. - Louis marszczy brwi i nieco się przesuwa, osuwając się na łóżko, opierając głowę na brzuchu Zayna, tak że nie może zobaczyć jego twarzy. Leżą tam, w ciemności otaczającej ich jak cicha kołysanka, dopóki oddech Louisa się nie wyrównuje i Zayn myśli, że zasnął, ale wtem ten przerywa ciszę.

\- Harry jest na mnie wściekły.

\- Wiem, byłem tam, przeboleje to. Dobrze robisz, mówiąc mu. Adam ma prawo wiedzieć, dokładanie tak samo jak..

\- Ale to nie dlatego i my, ja po prostu.. my spakowaliśmy wszystko, została nam tylko kuchnia i…pokłóciliśmy się…z jakby, krzykiem i..

\- O co?

\- Czy to ma znaczenie. Chodziło chyba o zmywarkę czy coś, ale to nie jest najważniejsze, najważniejszą rzeczą jest to, że  _nigdy_ się nie kłócimy. Nigdy na siebie nie wrzeszczymy, nie tak jak wtedy. I obydwaj powiedzieliśmy trochę naprawdę…złośliwych…rzeczy, a ja nawet nie rozumiem co tak naprawdę się stało, znaczy…

\- Wszyscy się kłócą. Jest prawdopodobnie tylko trochę przytłoczony, to wszystko. Po prostu daj mu nieco przestrzeni i porozmawiaj z nim jutro.

\- Nie tylko Harry, ale Niall też jest na mnie zły, tak mi się wydaje.

\- Czemu tak mówisz?

\- Nie wiem, to po prostu..zauważyłem, że nigdy z nim nie rozmawiam, tak jakby..jeden na jednego.. I mam na myśli, że po prostu dobrze dogadujemy się w grupie, ale on nigdy nie rozmawia ze mną czy coś, to jest … nie umiem tego opisać.

\- Wy dwaj, nigdy nie byliście tak blisko, to nie jest najnowsza rzecz. nie wydaje mi się, że jest na ciebie wściekły.

\- Dlaczego nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej.

\- Ponieważ rozmawiałeś z Harry’m, dlatego że jesteście papużkami nierozłączkami i Harry mówi do Nialla, kiedy niema cię w pobliżu. Niall rozmawia z Liamem kiedy coś jest nie tak, a z Harrym, kiedy chce się pośmiać, podczas gdy Liam mówi….Danielle większość rzeczy, w momencie gdy ona nie rozmawia z Niallem. Tak właśnie to działa.

\- Jednak pominąłeś siebie.

\- W porządku, ostatnio przychodzisz do mnie, dlatego że większość twoich problemów wydaje się być o Harry’m i tak na prawdę nie możesz zapytać Harry’ego o poradę dotyczącą jego samego.

\- Nie potrzebuję nikogo do rozmowy - po tym nikt się nie odzywa, znowu wpadając w ciszę, gdy Zayn nieprzytomnie głaszcze włosy Louisa, mając nadzieję, że będą mogli za chwilę zasnąć, ale wciąż słucha, kiedy starszy przemawia.

\- Nie lubię spać sam.

\- Wiem, ja też.

\- Zayn?

\- Ta?

\- Dobrze się masz? - Zayn nieco się przekręca, ale nie może się za bardzo przesunąć z Louisem leżącym na nim i nagle jest wdzięczny za otaczającą ich ciemność.

\- Tak, czemu nie miałbym? - Louis siada i przysuwa się na bok, tak, że jest zwrócony twarzą do przyjaciela, dzieląc z nim poduszkę, przyciągając kołdrę, aż po ich ramiona i przyciskając ich czoła razem jak dwóch nastolatek, które mają się podzielić marnymi sekretami.

\- Jestem poniekąd zaniepokojony tobą, człowieku. To po prostu..wiem, że lubisz imprezować i wszystko, cholera sam jestem -byłem- królem jeśli chodzi o chlanie codziennie, spanie z przypadkowymi ludźmi..to chodzi o to, że ostatnio byłeś..

\- Byłem pijany,naćpany albo wyjeżdżałem? - Louis spogląda w dół, zauważając że cała przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi była zapełniona szybko rosnącym brzuchem Louisa i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że po prostu nie pasowali do siebie tak jak on i Harry.

\- Taa, to nie tak, znaczy..wiem jaki jesteś, młody, szalony i wolny czy cokolwiek..

\- Czy ty właśnie ćwiczysz na mnie ojcowską przemowę? Ponieważ myśle, że musisz nieco nad tym popracować, zanim moja mała wojownicza gwiazda podrośnie i zacznie się umawiać. O Boże, nie mogę się doczekać kiedy to się stanie.

\- Spieprzaj! Nie, po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział, że jeśli będziesz potrzebował kogoś do rozmowy-a każdy potrzebuje kogoś do rozmowy- to zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie. Pozwól mi poćwiczyć dawanie porad i takich tam.

\- Okej…okej, tak. Dzięki. - Cisza ponownie nastaje pomiędzy nimi, wypełniając kąciki pokoju, czyniąc go w końcu odpowiednim do spania, dla Louisa, ale kiedy jego oczy zaczynają robić się cięższe i świat dookoła niego zaczyna się rozmazywać, słowa uderzają w jego uszy, nie głośniejsze niż szept.

\- Lou, Liam jest ostatnio szczęśliwy.

\- Czy to nie jest dobra rzecz? - słowa wydają się być ciężkie w jego ustach, gdy osiadają pomiędzy dwójką chłopaków.

\- Tak, ale…to tylko..Danielle jest tą, która sprawia, że jest szczęśliwy.

\- Zayn..

\- Wiem Lou, wiem. Teraz idziemy spać, tak?

**[QU]**

\- Gemma, mamy już wystarczająco dużo ubrań dla dzidziusia, żeby zaopatrzyć całą armię niemowlaków, nie potrzebujemy ich już więcej. - Harry tylko jęczy, gdy zostaje pociągnięty do ogromnego domu towarowego, po schodach do miejsca, gdzie są ubrania dla maluchów.

\- Mój mały braciszek, poniekąd będzie miał dziecko, a ja będę tak jakby ciocią, więc zamierzam rozpieścić tego cholernego bobasa. Nawet jeśli wciąż jestem wściekła na ciebie, jak mam dać cokolwiek dzidziusiowi Stylinson, jeśli nie wiem czy jest chłopcem czy dziewczynką? Wszystkie uniwersalne ubrania są brzydkie—oo, patrz na to, są na nim małe żabki, o mój Boże, to żabkowe onesie*! biorę je. Omójboże, to ma zagłówkę, czy to nie jest najlepszy sklep, mówiłam ci to!

\- Gemma? - Jego siostra patrzy w górę znad stołu przy którym coś podjada i spogląda na swojego brata ze znakiem zapytania w oczach, uśmiechając się mimo jego przegranego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Co jest braciszku? Co się dzieje? - Wyciąga się, żeby złapać jego dłoń, splątując ich palce razem, kiedy odszukuje jego twarzy, zastanawiając się co mogło sprawić, że wygląda tak niespokojnie.

\- Myślę, że mogłem, poniekąd…um..dobrze, to…widzisz…

\- Cholera Harry, to prawie tak złe jak słuchanie twoich wywiadów. - Wytyka swój język, gdy ten posyła jej gniewne spojrzenie, ale potem jego ramiona opadają w porażce i powoli zaczyna oddychać.

\- Tylko, myślę, że lubię Louisa. - dziewczyna mruga do niego.

\- Kochanie, już to wiem. Cholera, cały świat właściwie to wie. Oprócz Louisa, bo jest rozkosznie nieświadomy.- Harry się rumieni i spuszcza wzrok na widok niemowlęcych bucików, podnosząc jasnoniebieskie conversy i podrzucając je przed swoje czoło. Jego serce nabrzmiewa, w momencie gdy zauważa jakie są małe, tam, w jego ręce.

\- Ale, będzie rozmawiał dzisiaj z …tamtym facetem. Z drugim ojcem…prawdopodobnie teraz tam jest. - Gemma czeka aż kontynuuje, ale kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że to wszystko co zamierzał powiedzieć, przewraca oczami i uderza go w tył głowy (raczej mocno, Harry myśli, patrząc gniewnym spojrzeniem).

\- Oczywiście, że mu powie, ale to nie znaczy, że będą się bzykać. Nie zastępuje cię, czy coś, więc po prostu wyluzuj. Psiakrew, Harry, czasami jesteś idiotą. Przestań zamartwiać swój malutki tyłeczek, chodź kupić jakieś urocze niemowlęce ubranka i pomyśl o tym jak możesz przeprosić Louisa za bycie takim chujem.

**[QU]**

Louis nigdy nie był na uniwerki, więc na prawdę nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Myślał, że będzie jak w tych wszystkich amerykańskich filmach, ale zamiast otaczających go imprez i pół nagich dziewczyn biegających dookoła, są tam rozmawiający ludzie, wyglądający całkowicie normalnie, a nawet -westchnięcie- uczący się. Budynek akademika jest daleko na zachód od uniwersytetu i jest przeznaczony dla studentów ze starszych klas, wszyscy mają około dwadzieścia lat, wyglądają dużo bardziej odpowiedzialnie i doroślej niż Louis się teraz czuje. Prawdopodobnie nie pomaga to, że ma na sobie za duży, świąteczny sweter w paski, z reniferem na przodzie, zrobiony na drutach.

Nikt tak naprawdę go nie rozpoznaje, albo chcą się zachowywać jakby tego nie zrobili, mimo, że może poczuć wypalające go od tyłu oczy, gdy idzie przez salę ogólnodostępną (nie wie czy uwaga jest przez fakt, że oczywiście jest w ciąży, dlatego, że jest ogólnoświatową gwiazdą pop, czy przez to, że ma na sobie świąteczny sweter w listopadzie, zwykle rezerwowany dla podstarzałych babć). Jego cel jest na górze schodów i nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak trudne było ostatnio chodzenie (poprawka: dreptanie) i zabiera dwa razy tyle czasu co zwykle, żeby wszedł po schodach. Jeden wdech i wydech, i opiera się przez moment o ścianę, rozkoszując się chłodnym powietrzem i desperacko mając nadzieję, że zejście na dół nie będzie równie męczące. Zayn powiedział mu, żeby poszedł w lewo i po prostu czytał na drzwiach; gdzie są napisane pogrubioną czcionką imiona mieszkańców, dopóki nie znajdzie Adama, więc to jest dokładnie to co robi (po krótkim momencie chichocze cichutko do siebie, na fakt, że ktoś może mieć na nazwisko Peacock*). Przejeżdżając swoją ręką po ścianie, sprawdza każde drzwi dla Adama, zniechęcając się prawie w połowie korytarza. I oczywiście, teraz jest idealny czas, żeby dziecko zaczęło kopać, w sposób jakby trenowało do Olimpiady (workiem treningowym jest pęcherz Louisa.)

I wtedy to zauważa, mały kawałek papieru przyczepiony do drzwi, z  _Adam Caine_ napisane jasnoniebieskim markerem, zaraz pod  _Arthur Rodriguez._ Waląc w drzwi, Louis przeskakuje (okej, to bardziej jak powłóczenie) ze stopy na stopę, nie zdenerwowany, po prostu potrzebuje skorzystać z toalety i och, co jeśli to są te akademiki, które mają wspólne łazienki, czy coś i co jeśli będzie musiał zejść na dół, żeby jej użyć, a to jest tak daleko. Ale te pokoje wyglądają na dość duże, tak na prawdę bardziej jak apartamenty i o Boże, lepiej, żeby ktoś był…

\- Cześć? - Mężczyzna mający jakieś 185 wzrostu z krótkimi ciemnymi oczami i świeżym zarostem (pomimo tego, że jest koło południa), otwiera drzwi wystarczająco szeroko, żeby przez nie wejrzeć, studiując Louisa ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i zmieszanym wzrokiem).

\- Hej kolego, czy mogę skorzystać z toalety?- mężczyzna kiwa głową i Louis zauważa, że musi mieć od 25-30 roku życia i myśli, że to dziwne mieszkać wciąż w akademiku. Pędzi tak szybko jak mężczyzna w pełni otwiera drzwi i praktycznie słyszy jak krzyczy by zamknąć drzwi na klucz, kiedy tam jest. Po tym jak kończy, przyciska czoło do drzwi, teraz bez rozproszenia, czuje niepokój, który wraca z powrotem z całą siłą i zastanawia się przez moment, czy powinien zadzwonić do Harry’ego, żeby go odebrał. W końcu bierze oddech i wychodzi do głównego pokoju, będąc gotowym podziękować mężczyźnie i uciec.  Jest wdzięczny za to, że to nie Adam był tym, który otworzył drzwi, ale zostaje powitany przez dwóch mężczyzn, niezręcznie stojących po środku pokoju, szeptających ostrym tonem do siebie i uciszających się tak szybko, jak zdają sobie sprawę, że mają towarzystwo. Louis posyła raczej niezgrabne pół machnięcie dłonią i obydwaj mężczyźni odwracają się od siebie, ciemniejszy, który początkowo go powitał w drzwiach, posyła szorstkie kiwnięcie głową w kierunku Louisa, zanim nie wychodzi, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Louis przytakuje, bardziej do siebie, tylko dlatego, że zanim się odwraca do postaci faceta, mruży oczami, a jego szczęka opada w rozpoznaniu.

Wszystko co Louis zapamiętał, to mętny wizerunek wysokiego blondyna z jasnym, kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy i niebieską koszulą, ale teraz, kiedy jest trzeźwy, wygląda dużo bardziej jak człowiek, z wyrośniętymi, potarganymi blond włosami i wąskimi ustami, bardzo niepodobnymi do Harry’ego.Ma surową zmarszczkę wzdłuż czoła i raczej długą szyję, ale jego twarz wydaje się być raczej ciepłą i w większości okoliczności mógłby zostać opisany jako sympatyczny, ale teraz po prostu wygląda na zmartwionego, ze zmarszczką jeszcze bardziej odznaczającą się na czole i szerokimi, skulonymi ramionami, jakby był zawstydzony.Przeczyszcza swoje gardło, a Louis potrząsa głową jakby chciał się obudzić, przykleja na twarz uśmiech, ten sam jakiego używa przy fanach i na sesjach zdjęciowych i wyciąga dłoń, żeby zaoferować potrząśnięcie.uściśnięcie.

\- Hej ty, nie jestem pewny czy mnie pamiętasz, ale jestem… 

\- Louis Tomlinson, wiem. - uśmiech Louisa nieco się zmniejsza, kiedy Adam nie podaje mu dłoni, więc po niedługim czasie zniża ręce, wskazuje na drewniane krzesło.

\- A ty jesteś Adam Caine, miałbyś coś przeciwko, gdybym usiadł? moje stopy mnie zabijają. - Nie czeka na odpowiedź, siadając i mając nadzieję, że jego fałszywa pewność siebie sprawi, że wszystko będzie mniej niezręczne. Drugi nic nie mówi, po prostu wpatrując się w Louisa, w pół zaskoczeniu i z innymi emocjami, związanymi z niemożnością Louisa co do opuszczenia miejsca. - Więc..- Louis zaczyna, nerwowo poruszając nogą.

\- Jestem na studiach i chcę być archeologiem. - Mężczyzna-Adam-zaczyna stawiać kroki, docierając do jednego z łóżek w kącie pokoju i odwracając się, odtworzyć swoje kroki. - Ja…Ja mam dziewczynę. Naprawdę ją kocham.

\- Nie proszę cię, żebyś mnie lubił, nie żądam od ciebie niczego, po prostu chcę ci powiedzieć..

\- To jest złe. To jest bardzo złe. - Adam opada w dół na puste krzesło, zwracając się twarzą do Louisa i opuszcza głowę w swoje dłonie. - Ja jakby, zobaczyłem cię w telewizji i wszystko i, to znaczy.. nie jestem głupi, znam matematykę, dodam wszystko do siebie i to po prostu.. myślałem, że była szansa, żeby…więc…

\- Jestem tutaj, żeby po prostu dać Ci szansę na bycie w życiu dziecka, nie musisz nic robić, nie zmuszę Cię do tego. - Adam parska do niego, mokre gruchnięcie wychodzi z jego ust, a jego twarz jest ukryta w jego dłoniach.

\- Zaszkodziłbym twojemu image’owi, prawda? Jeśli media by się dowiedziały… - Słowa są tłumione przez jego ręce, ale Louis wciąż może je usłyszeć wystarczająco wyraźnie i zamiera w bezruchu.

\- To nie—to nie to o czym teraz rozmawiamy. W tej chwili to nie jest istotne. - Adam kiwa głową w swoje ręce i patrzy w górę. Jego oczy są nieco bardziej łagodne niż wcześniej.

\- Ja… nie chce mówić mojej dziewczynie. Jesteśmy ze sobą od dwóch lat i ja..nie mogę jej powiedzieć. A przynajmniej nie teraz. - Louis przytakuje i nie przesłuchuje go, nie brzmiącego jakby był całkowicie szczery.

\- Ja wciąż, dobrze, wciąż wolałbym, gdybyś był w jego życiu. My nie musimy..

\- Wiesz, że to strasznie dużo jak na teraz…czy możemy porozmawiać o tym później?

\- Nie zrobimy nic dobrego, ignorując to. - Blondyn kiwa w potwierdzeniu odchyla się do tyłu w swoim krześle, patrząc w górę na sufit, z ustami wychylonymi do przodu w niezadowoleniu. 

\- To nie znaczy, że nie chcę. - Potrząsa głową. - Nigdy nie myślałem, że to mogłoby się zdarzyć. Jeśli bym wiedział, że może.. - Louis wypuszcza ryknięcie śmiechu, jego serce zatrzymuje się na krótki moment a ramiona potrząsają.

\- Och, wiem, Kto by myślał, prawda? - Drugi mężczyzna trzepie głową, jego twarz nieco łagodnieje, nie rusza swoją głową, tylko zniża oczy, żeby w końcu przyglądnąć się Louisowi, skanując go od góry do dołu naprawdę szybko, zanim nie wypuszcza cichego prychnięcia i nie potrząsa głową.

\- Co ty masz na sobie?

\- To świąteczny sweter, a jak myślałeś?

\- Jest  _listopad_.

\- Więc? Jest wygodny. A to jest Rudolf, kolego. Rudolf. Kto  _nie chciałby_ mieć twarzy Rudolfa przyklejonej na przodzie swojego ciała? - Adam wypuszcza śmiech i przewraca oczami, patrząc na sufit, sprawiając, że serce Louisa się ściska, przypominając mu o Harry’m.

\- Kiedy po raz pierwszy ogłosiłeś …to…w porannym programie czy coś,  to było przyklejone do plotkarskich magazynów ? Dobrze, wciąż jest..w każdym razie, sprawdzałem wszędzie, gdzie mógłbym znaleźć coś o tobie i sorry jeśli to brzmi głupio, po prostu byłem ciekawy i jakby, jest wiele rzeczy o tobie w internecie, to …wow. W każdym razie, nieco wariowałem i jakby wszystko co czytałem, mówiło o tym jak zabawny i oddany swoim przyjaciołom, rodzinie i wszystkim jesteś i ja nieco się zrelaksowałem, bo wydawało mi się, że będziesz dobrym ojcem. I ja..wiem, że cie nie znam, ani nic, i nie powinienem wierzyć we wszystko co o tobie piszą, ale obiecałem sobie, że jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek ponownie Cię zobaczę powiem ci to…więc, taa… - jego uszy zaczynają robić się jaskrawo różowe i wyglądały raczej podobnie do Nialla kiedy był super pijany, i Louis zamiera, niepewny tego co powiedzieć, jak mu podziękować, ale zanim może otworzyć usta, Adam złośliwie się uśmiecha, przerywając mu. - Jest tam też trochę o tym jaki jesteś..i zanotowałem…sassy queen**. Są tam tumblr’owskie memy i wszystko, to dość zabawne, naprawdę. - Ramiona Louisa rozluźniają się, a on sam zaczyna się trząść od cichego śmiechu, napięcie, które wisiało pomiędzy nimi, maleje odrobinę, gdy chichotają do siebie. Przez chwilę siedzą w ciszy, żaden z nich na siebie nie patrzy, dopóki Adam nie siada nieco w przodzie, patrząc na swoje ręce, które klaszczą przed nim, z palcami oplątanymi dookoła siebie. - Czy..hm. masz dla niego imię czy…

\- Jeszcze nie, tak naprawdę nie myślałem o tym za wiele, a powinienem zacząć. Nie wiemy na razie czy to chłopiec czy dziewczynka, zawsze lubiłem niespodzianki. Zayn lubi nazywać je wojowniczą gwiazdą, dlatego, że zawsze narzekam na to, że nie mogę wysiedzieć dwie minuty zanim zacznie kopać. Niall nazywa je najukochańszą księżniczką jednorożców, czego nigdy nie zrozumiem, ale nie pytam, a Liam używa pieszczotliwych zdrobnień, co właściwie jest raczej urocze.  ja mówię baby Stylinson, jednak Harry.. Harry nazywa je swoją malutką muffinką…a ja po prostu to kocham… - Louis milknie, w momencie gdy Adam wstaje, klękając przed nim i wpatrując się dokładnie w jego brzuch, zanim nie spogląda w górę w jego oczy, pytając o zgodę. Chłopak skina głową, więc Adam z powrotem wraca wzrokiem w dół, wyciągając ręce i wstrzymując oddech przez brzuchem. Po prostu wpatruje się przez moment, biorąc głęboki oddech i wyciągając ręce w przód i łapie go w złączonych dłoniach. Mężczyzna się nie porusza, wgapiając się w nie, jakby miały swój własny rozum. Jego oczy są rozszerzone w szoku, a on przygryzają swoją dolną wargę, wystarczająco mocno, aby Louis mógł dostrzec, że zachodzi krwią. Już ma się odsunąć, tylko przez całkowity szok, kiedy obaj zamierają, w momencie gdy dziecko kopie. Szczęka Adama opada. Pozostają w tej pozycji przez moment, z Adamem wciągającym powietrze mocno do płuc, za każdym razem kiedy dziecko kopnie i Louisem udającym, że nie zauważa, kiedy po chwili oczy drugiego mężczyzny robią się wilgotne.

\- Może dasz mi swój numer, w razie, gdybyś chciał przyjść na następną wizytę u lekarza, czy coś?

**[QU]**

Jest ciemno, kiedy Louis dociera do domu, po kolacji z Liamem i Danielle, nieco zszokowany widząc stertę pudeł ułożonych w stosy dookoła pokoju dziennego w jego mieszkaniu, nawet jeśli pomagał (nadzorował, ale mniejsza o to) je pakować. Telewizja jest włączona, migające światła tworzą cienie dookoła ciemnego pokoju, a Harry ogrzewa się na kanapie, pod grubym kocem, z miską popcornu w rękach. Patrzy w górę kiedy słyszy jak drzwi się otwierają, a oczy jego i Louisa się spotykają, żaden z nich nic nie mówi. Nie poruszają się przez chwilę, ale potem, Harry wydaje słyszalne westchnienie i unosi kraniec koca, jako nieme zaproszenie dla starszego, żeby ten do niego dołączył. Louis posyła mu zmęczony uśmiech, obchodzi dookoła sofę i zwija się przy boku Harry’ego, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i chwytając garść popcornu.

\- Więc, jak było? - Louis nie spogląda w górę, kiedy Harry przemawia, po prostu wtulając się bardziej pod kocem i wzdychając w zadowoleniu.

\- Umawia się ze swoją dziewczyną od dwóch lat - Harry kiwa głową i przesuwa prażoną kukurydzę na drugą stronę sofy, zanim podsuwa koc na ich ramiona i zsuwa swoją rękę na barki Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej.

\- Przepraszam za to, żeby byłem ostatnio bałwanem…nie wiem, czemu….

\- Harry, byłeś idealny. Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że wytrzymywałeś ze mną. I szczerze, nie wydaje mi się, żebym kiedykolwiek ponownie, był w stanie się na ciebie złościć, po tym jak w zeszłym tygodniu wyszedłeś dla mnie po jogurt, o trzeciej nad ranem. - Harry uśmiecha się w czubek głowy Louisa, i przymyka swoje oczy.

\- Wiesz, że cie kocham, prawda Lou?

\- Ja też cię kocham, Haz.

\- Ciebie również kocham, moja mała muffinko.

***** cock to kutas, także punkt dla ciebie Tommo

****** sassy queen – to taka nieco bezczelna i sarkastyczna  osoba, chodzi o to, że robi z siebie królową, divę, nie umiem tego inaczej wytłumaczyć

 


	10. Listopad [2/2]

\- Hej, Harry, miałem o tobie mokry sen zeszłej n-nocy - Louis jąka się przy ostatnim słowie (lub raczej potyka o stopy, schodząc po schodach i to po prostu na to oddziałuje). Wspomniana osoba spogląda w górę z dosć rozbawionym (tak rozbawionym jak może być o poranku. Okej, tak rozbawionym jak Harry może być o poranku, Louis jest całkowicie innym gatunkiem, ponieważ to po prostu nie jest ludzkie być tak szczęśliwym z rana) uśmiechem, kiedy Louis zatacza się do X-Factorowej kuchni, żeby przygotować sobie szklankę herbaty, wskakując na kuchenną ladę tak, że może wpatrywać się w młodszego chłopca jedzącego przy stole swoją owsiankę wyłącznie w majtkach. Cher wciąż gapi się na Louisa, jakby wyhodował dodatkową głowę, Matt wciąż dochodzi do siebie, a Aiden jest pewny, że chłopak jeszcze śpi, bo na serio, to nie jest normalne, żeby przyjaciele o tym rozmawiali, szczególnie kiedy nie znają siebie nawzajem więcej niż miesiąc.

\- Więc jakby pieprzyliśmy się, czy coś? - pyta Harry, z ustami wciąż pełnymi od owsianki i zastanawia się dlaczego Matt ciągle się krztusi, może powinien pójść do lekarza lub coś w tym stylu.

\- Nie, byłeś wampirem i z jakiegoś powodu byliśmy na łące, ale trawa była jakby fioletowa.

\- Tak jak w “Zmierzchu”? Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie błyszczałem.

\- Nie myślę, że się świeciłem, nie pamiętam.. jednak miałeś kły.

\- Więc co, brak seksu? Kolego, twój sen był pruderyjny - Harry zastanawia się czy wszyscy schodzą na dół z przeziębieniem, ponieważ teraz Cher również się krztusi, a Rebecca kaszle tak mocno, że Zayn musi ją poklepać kilka razy po plecach.

\- Nie, zaczekaj, obciągnąłeś mi. Tak właśnie zakończył się sen. - Loczek kiwa głową, jakby to było bardzo logiczne oświadczenie i wyciąga się, żeby wziąć łyka herbaty Louisa (och Boże! Teraz i on się krztusi. To musi być epidemia, przyznaje, że robi to dlatego, że zapomniał jak obrzydliwą herbatę Louis sobie robi.. ale pozostali wyglądają na raczej zaniepokojonych, więc coś musi być nie tak..

 - Poczekaj chwilę - mówi Harry, po tym jak bierze trochę owsianki, żeby zlikwidować wstrętny posmak, który pozostawiła herbata. - Czemu pozwoliłeś mi sobie zrobić loda, jeśli byłem wampirem? Nie byłeś przerażony tym, że mogłem odgryźć ci fiuta czy coś? (Harry serio? twoja wyobraźnia nie ma granic, powalasz kolego-dop.tł) - Teraz cały pokój zaczyna mieć napady kaszlu i Loczek nie może sobie przypomnieć, kiedy po raz ostatni widział tak wiele rumieniących się twarzy.. rano ludzie są tacy dziwni..

\- Tak więc, myślę, że w śnie byłem na tyle napalony, że nie myślałem.. jednak nie ugryzłeś mnie, więc zgaduję, że byłeś nieźle wyszkolony. - Louis zeskakuje z wysepki, chwytając łyżkę młodszego i sięga do Harry’ego, żeby wziąć trochę owsianki (lecz natychmiast tego żałuje, ponieważ zapomniał jak słodką chłopak ją robi, to tak jakby wlał do niej całą butelkę miodu).

\- Hej Lou, mogę założyć twój czerwony sweter z tą dziwną plamą na dole?

\- I tak go ubierzesz, więc po co w ogóle pytasz?

\- Po prostu zastanawiałem się czy nie pożyczyłeś go jakiejś dziewczynie, która lubi jeść marchewki.

\- Och, zamknij się! Zaczekaj do następnego tygodnia, wtedy wszyscy zapomną, że w ogóle to powiedziałem.

**[QU]**

\- To głupie! Czemu w ogóle musimy tu być? To nie tak, że rzeczywiście mam zamiar naturalnie urodzić.

\- Wendy zrobiła nam rezerwację czy coś, a my właściwie ominęliśmy ten kurs, dzisiaj robimy pieluszki czy coś.

\- Czekaj, kto to Wendy?

\- Nasz nowy PR, czy coś.

\- Co się stało z Sarą? Lubiłem ją..

\- To było chyba w zeszłym roku.. ostatni był Francis, ale odszedł. - Louis nuci w uznaniu, ale wciąż podskakuje w górę i w dół, robiąc dziwne ćwiczenia z piłką, którą dostała każda para. Próbuje nie rozglądać się za bardzo dookoła, ale to tak jakby jego szyja paliła, czując jak wszyscy go obserwują (ale nie w drobny sposób, jak wtedy, kiedy jest na scenie, przed zatłoczoną areną i wszyscy wpatrują się w niego. To bardziej jak wtedy, kiedy zastygł w bezruchu na scenie, gdy miał osiem lat i był w talent show. Wszyscy mieli współczucie w oczach, kiedy w jego własnych zebrały się łzy, zbiegł szybko ze sceny i schował się w łazience na dwie godziny).

\- Harry, wszystkie kobiety w ciąży się we mnie wpatrują. - Młodszy patrzy w górę znad swojego telefonu i rozgląda się dookoła bez większej uwagi, zanim z powrotem nie patrzy na Louisa, siedząc po turecku na podłodze.

\- Nie, wszyscy ojcowie też na ciebie zerkają. I obydwie kobiety z tamtej lesbijskiej pary.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt pomocny, wiesz? - Zmarszczka między brwiami Louisa tylko się powiększa, kiedy Harry zaczyna się śmiać i odwraca się plecami do młodszego chłopaka.

-Och Louis, nie bądź taki. Są prawdopodobnie tylko zaskoczeni, bo widzą twoje twarze w tabloidach przez cały czas.. - Louis znowu odwraca się dookoła i przerywa my wypowiedź przez lekkie uderzenie go w tył głowy.

\- Nie, gapią się na mnie, bo jestem facetem. - Harry wzrusza ramionami.

\- Prawdopodobnie myślą o tym jak mężny jesteś.

\- Jestem męski.

\- Tak, bardzo dobrze zbudowany, męski mężczyzno. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, czemu nie żyjesz w lesie, ścinając drzewa, nosząc kratę i budując swoją własną chatę z bali, jesteś taki męski.

\- Zamknij się, Harry, jestem bardziej męski niż ty z tym twoim małym tatuażem wieszaka na ubrania.. - Louis wydaje bardzo męski pisk, kiedy Harry szczypie jego biceps, ale obydwaj zastygają w miejscu, kiedy ktoś mówi za nimi.

\- O mój Boże, wy dwaj jesteście razem tacy słodcy. - Harry szybko odwraca się w bok, żeby zobaczyć kto to powiedział, a Louis nie porusza się dopóki młodszy nie szturcha go w ramię. Dziewczyna wygląda na ledwo ponad dwadzieścia lat, z okrągłą twarzą i brązowymi oczami, a Louis przez sekundę jej nienawidzi, gdy zauważa, że musi być jakoś w siódmym miesiącu ciąży, ale oprócz sterczącego brzucha, wciąż jest chuda jak patyk, jej opalone nogi wyglądają jakby należały do modelki, ciągnąc się bez końca z raczej krótkich spodenek. Harry wstaje, tak, że opiera się na jej kolanach i sięga by potrząsnąć jej dłoń, w miejscu gdzie również siedzi na niebieskiej piłce do ćwiczeń, mimo że jej kostki są skrzyżowane, a sama jej obecność jest po prostu zbyt pełna gracji. - Och, i kocham was chłopcy. Shippuję was od X-Factora, jesteście tak naprawdę moim OTP* numer jeden. Właściwie to zaraz po Stereku**, wy i Sterek na równi. Jestem Eleanor, przy okazji, ale możecie mówić po prostu El, och, to takie ekscytujące, nie mogę uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście was spotkałam. - Harry wygląda na zbyt podnieconego tym wszystkim, ale mimo to Louis się uśmiecha i również podaje jej dłoń, mimo że tak naprawdę nie rozumie połowy z tego co właśnie powiedziała.. kim do cholery jest Sterek?

\- Miło cię poznać Eleanor, mimo że myślę, że nasza historia miłosna jest nieco lepsza niż Stereka, to całe zakochiwanie-się-w-sobie-wrogów z zespołu jest zbyt często nadużywane. - Louis macha głową w przesadnym kierunku, żeby teraz spojrzeć na Harry’ego, ponieważ szczerze, Ci ludzie mówią w innym języku, a on nie ma pojęcia co jest grane.

\- Och, naprawdę? - Eleanor oczywiście prycha na koniec. Louis myśli, że coś w czym nie jest idealna to śmiech, jest naprawdę okropny. - Bo  **najlepsi-przyjaciele-kończący-jako-kochankowie**  nie są przereklamowani.

\- Ah tak, ale przyjaciele-kończący-jako-kochankowie-z-niespodzianką-w-postaci-ciąży już nie są? 

\- Właśnie! - Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i klaszcze w dłonie, jakby Harry powiedział najbardziej niesamowitą rzecz, i Louis jest nagle dość wkurzony przez to jak dotyka ramienia  _jego_  Harry’ego. 

\- Więc - mówi Louis, decydując, że chce grać miłego, przynajmniej w ten sposób nie będzie skoncentrowany na starszych kobietach szeptających o nich do siebie. - W którym miesiącu jesteś, bo wyglądasz po prostu.. wspaniale.

\- O dziękuję. W ósmym i pół. Miałam szczęście, że nie było widać, aż do prawie końca szóstego miesiąca, w ogóle nie miałam żadnych objawów, a nawet teraz czuje się zupełnie normalnie, po prostu nie rozumiem na co te całe skargi. Chociaż szczerze, to ty jesteś tym idealnie wyglądającym, praktycznie jakbyś był wzdęty. - Harry ukrywa śmiech, udając że to kaszel (nie tak, że dostanie od Louisa, musi pomyśleć o karze później), a Louis nie jest pewny jak zareagować (powracając myślami do tego, jak okropne były jego poranne nudności przez pierwsze kilka miesięcy i jak to teraz powraca ponownie, ale nie może nic poradzić, tylko nieco jej nienawidzić), więc kiwa głową i uśmiecha się, ale zostaje na szczęście uratowany przez faceta, który wygląda na kilka lat starszego od niego, podchodzącego, żeby usiąść obok Eleanor i podając jej czysty, plastikowy kubek wypełniony wodą. Louis szybko upewnia się, że jej palec na obrączkę jest pusty (potwierdzone), więc wyciąga dłoń do nowo przybyłego i się uśmiecha.

\- Ty musisz być chłopakiem Eleanor, miło cię poznać, jestem Louis. - Tak szybko jak mówi, Eleanor wypuszcza śmiech w swój napój, a drugi chłopak poprawia swoje ułożenie, wyglądając na nieco (bardzo) zawstydzonego.

\- O nie, Toby nie jest moim chłopakiem, to tylko przyjaciel. Stwierdziłam, że nie potrzebuję mężczyzny, który mnie uszczęśliwi, więc poszłam do banku spermy, Toby po prostu był dobrym przyjacielem i nalegał na pójście ze mną. - Louis zerka na mężczyznę i Toby potwierdza to skinieniem głowy, przebiegając dłonią przez swoje ciemne, zmierzwione włosy i patrząc w górę na Eleanor, i właśnie wtedy Tomlinson zauważa, jak bardzo jest podobny do Zayna, kiedy Liam jest obok, z rozszerzonymi oczami i pełen optymizmu, a w tym samym czasie beznadziejny.

\- W takim razie przepraszam, wciąż miło cię poznać Toby.

\- Więc - mówi Eleanor, opuszczając dłoń na czubek głowy Toby’ego i mierzwiąc jego, właściwie już, rozwalone włosy - naprawdę musimy wymienić się numerami telefonu czy coś, tak że nasze dzieci będą mogły się razem bawić, znaczy będą nieco trudne, ja z dwójką chłopców i wszystko. - Louis krztusi się własną śliną i Harry wyciąga się, żeby poklepać go po plecach.

\- Bliźniaki? - Okej, wygląda jakby była ledwie w czwartym miesiącu, a w rzeczywistości będzie miała bliźniaki, więc dlaczego Louis wygląda jakby połknął całego arbuza? Czasami życie nie jest sprawiedliwe. 

**[QU]**

\- Nie możemy zapłacić ludziom, żeby nas rozpakowali?

\- Poniekąd właśnie to zrobiliśmy Lou, Liam i Niall rozpakowali większość rzeczy, a my zapłaciliśmy im pizzą. - Louis wzrusza ramionami, tam gdzie leży z głową na sofie i kontynuuje wyrzucanie gumowej piłki w powietrze ponad głową.

\- Tak, ale jestem znudzony i nie mogę nic na to poradzić. - Harry śmieje się ze swojego przyjaciela, układając płyty DVD w szafce na telewizor.

\- Co myślisz o.. nie. Prawie skończyłem, kuchnię posprzątam jutro, możemy pooglądać film, czy coś. - Louis jęczy i bezceremonialnie skopuje swoje buty (otrzymując przewrócenie oczami od Harry’ego, ponieważ tak, są w swoim domu mniej niż tydzień, a Louis właśnie odnajduje sposób, żeby tam nabałaganić).

\- Tęsknię za naszym pijackim Monopoly - Louis nie tyle mówi, co lamentuje przy końcu, Harry przedrzeźnia go, nie zapominając o rytmie (i jest całkiem jak ninja, kiedy łapie poduszkę, którą rzucił w niego Louis, bez spoglądania znad pustego pudełka, które składa).

\- To nie tak długo do czasu, gdy znowu będziemy mogli grać w pijane Monopoly, tak? Dlaczego nie zjemy pozostałego ciasta, które Danielle kupiła na parapetówkę i pooglądamy jakiejś kiepskiej, nocnej telewizji? - Louis walczy, żeby zatrzymać uśmiech, który desperacko chce się ujawnić na sugestię Harry’ego i skina głową, szukając pilota, kiedy Harry przynosi ciasto i widelce (ponieważ krojenie go na ładne kawałki i dawanie na osobne talerzyki jest dla cieniasów). Zakopują się razem pod kocem i układają, żeby pooglądać powtórkę Wyklętych, siedząc nieco bliżej, niż robi to większość przyjaciół (to jest,. właściwie siedzą na sobie). 

\- Hej, Harry?

\- Hmm?

\- Powinniśmy prawdopodobnie porozmawiać o przyszłości i innych równie ważnych rzeczach, co nie?

\- Prawdopodobnie.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Możemy odłożyć to na później.

**[QU]**

\- Hej, Harry?

\- Hmm?

\- Dziękuję.

*OTP- one true pairing, to taka para, b/romance, chcecie żeby była razem czy coś jak Larry, Ziam, czy Sterek

**Sterek- nazwa pairingu dwóch bohaterów z Teen Wolf, Dereka i Stilesa.

 


	11. Grudzień [1/2]

Niall prawdopodobnie powinien być bardziej uważny, ale szczerze, jeśli stawiłeś już czoła śpiącemu Zaynowi, nic nie może przerazić Cię bardziej. Pomimo, że budzenie Harry’ego się zbliża.

\- Oł, kolego! Co do cholery, to boli! - Niall przejeżdża ręką po swoim tyłku po raczej brutalnym uderzeniu spowodowanym upadkiem na podłogę. (I naprawdę, wszystko co zrobił to  _uprzejme_ zapalenie wszystkich świateł i  _bardzo miłe_ oznajmienie Harry’emu, że powinien wstać. ) Przez wrzeszczenie do jego ucha.

\- Wynocha! Natychmiast. Albo  _naprawdę_ cię zranię. - Te słowa mogłyby przerazić go znacznie bardziej, gdyby nie pochodziły od na wpół śpiącego chłopaka okrytego całkowicie w jego ciemnoniebieską kołdrę tak, że wyłącznie jego włosy wystawały spod niej. Blondyn uśmiechnął się nieco zbyt szeroko i tak pomocny jak zwykle, zdziera nakrycie z młodszego chłopca z nieco za dużą dozą radości.

Naprawdę jednak, cios pięścią w brzuch jest po prostu nie na miejscu, Niall myśli kiedy spada z powrotem w to samo miejsce - na podłogę z twardego drewna. Jeśli to miało stać się regularną rzeczą, Harry i Louis przynajmniej powinni kupić dywanik czy coś, żeby zamortyzować jego upadek.

\- Co?! Po prostu próbuję być pomocny. Jest koło ósmej. Nie mogę zrozumieć, jak możecie wciąż spać. - Harry otwiera usta, żeby zacząć się kłócić (najbardziej możliwie intelektualne kwestie, wzdłuż serii ‘Jasna cholera Niall wyjazd z mojego pokoju, planowałem spać do trzeciej’.), ale na to Niall go bije, podskakując zwinnie, opadając na wpół-rozwalonym na Harry’ego i używając swojej ręki, aby przykryć usta młodszego chłopca. - Nie przyszedłem tutaj, żeby wykłócać się o jakieś sprawy polityczne, mój drogi chłopcze. Przyszedłem, żeby zapytać cię o twoje zdanie. Właściwie przyszedłem, żeby z tobą porozmawiać, nie chcę twojej opinii. - Oczy Harry’ego stają się trochę zbyt ciemne i wygląda jakby był gotowy, żeby ugryźć przeszkadzającą dłoń, więc Niall (dość energicznie, można by dodać) odciąga ją z powrotem, trzymając obie  ręce za głową, jakby został zatrzymany przez policję (Nie żeby Niall kiedykolwiek wcześniej był w takiej sytuacji, oczywiście. On  _nigdy_ nie miał skłonności do przechodzenia nago główną ulicą o północy, kiedy był piętnastolatkiem i został wyzwany przez swoich przyjaciół…jest zbyt…odpowiedzialny…)

\- Wyluzuj mój przyjacielu. Dosyć cenie sobie twoje zdanie, ale musisz się zrelaksować i posłuchać, właśnie tak, jak powinien dobry przyjaciel. - Harry’emu tak naprawdę nie podoba się ta sugestia (prosze cię, jest nastolatkiem, ma pracę na pełny etap i naprawdę chce się wyspać) ale ustępuje, głównie dlatego że nie chciał, aby Niall wyciągał sytuację, kiedy obudził Irlandzkiego chłopca w środku nocy, bo przechodził kryzys, po tym jak śniło mu się, że wyłysiał, a jego mały paluszek został odgryziony przez kota. 

\- Zatem, co to takiego? - Niall ignoruje jego raczej sarkastyczną postawę i stara się uzyskać jak najlepszy rezultat, jeśli przez stara się masz na myśli spadanie w tył na łóżko, a przez rezultat masz na myśli idiotyczne jęczenie. 

\- Zrobiłem coś strasznie głupiego, Harry. - Blondyn udaje, że nie zauważył jak twarz Harry’ego rozjaśniła się na wspomnienie o swojej głupocie.

\- Mmhmm, co to takiego było? Znowu nazwałeś grupę przyjaciół ‘deszczem pizd’*? - Niall unosi głowę i lubi myśleć, że rzucil groźne spojrzenie, ale przez reakcję Harry’ego zgaduje, że to wyglądało bardziej jak zmoczona kicia.

\- Nie, idioto. Przespałem się z kimś. - I teraz, Niall myśli, że loczek jest po prostu niegrzeczny. Szalenie jest zdecydowanie niepotrzebne.

\- O Boziu, Niall no dalej, - Harry sięga, żeby złapać jaśka, którego Niall rzucił w jego stronę, a jego chrypliwy, poranny głos jest jeszcze głębszy, kiedy śmieje się pomiędzy oddechami, a jego słowa wychodzą na krótko przerwanych wdechach. - Czy to rzeczywiście to cię martwi? Cholera jasna, kolego, wyglądasz jakbyś paranoicznie się czegoś bał. Myślałem, że twoje nagie zdjęcia wyciekły do internetu, czy coś.

\- Dobrze, znaczy, spałem się z kimś, z kim nie powinienem był. - Harry zastyga w pół-śmiechu, jedna ręka zatrzymuje się w miejscu , gdzie przeczesywała las jego włosów.

\- Kurde, jak młoda była? -  Horan irytuje się, na serio nie mógł przewidzieć tego, że to będzie takie trudne.

\- Nie, boże, nie przespałem się z żadną małolatą. Spałem z Zaynem. - Chłopak jest dość pewny, że kaszel Harry’ego jest właściwy i przedrzeźnianie go było po prostu niestosowne.

\- Serio, nie wiedziałem, że to nadchodzi. Jesteś pewien, że po prostu nie przeleciałeś piętnastolatki, która zachowywała się jakby miała osiemnaście? - Styles wygląda na nieco bardziej przestraszonego w momencie, w którym przestaje mówić, więc Niall jest prawie pewny, że ta przerażająca mina staje się bardziej groźna. - Sorry kolego, okej. Dobrze, czy wy jesteście jak, wiesz…

\- Obrzydliwie zakochani jak ty i Louis?

\- Nie, dobrze, tak, znaczy-Louis i ja nie kochamy się. Nawet nie myślę, że lubi mnie w tej sposób - Harry zatrzymuje się na chwilę i szczerze, jeśli Niall nie wariowałby totalnie w swojej głowie, dostrzegłby rumieniec rozprzestrzeniający (taa, aliteracja!) się przy komicznej minie Harry’ego. - Ale taa, w pewnym sensie, zastanawiam się—przestań się śmiać, o mój boże—czy jesteście teraz jakby razem, czy coś? - Okej, teraz rumieniec i jąkanie zaczyna czynić go trochę dziwnym.

\- Kolego, mówisz nieco za wolno, nie mam pojęcia jak Louis może uważać to za urocze.

\- On tak powiedział? - I nie, teraz jest ta część, gdzie Niall zaczyna być chory, bo Harry brzmi zbyt optymistycznie.

\- Zamierzam to zignorować i udawać, że nie zachowujesz się jak trzynastolatka rozmawiająca o swoim zauroczeniu. - I nie, Niall raczej nie czuje się źle, w momencie gdy twarz młodszego wygląda na obrażoną. - Ale, żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje nieprawdopodobnie sformułowane pytanie, nie jesteśmy kompletnie zakochani i nie planujemy przyszłości (naszej dwójce i jednego z nas dziecka) z psem.

\- Właśnie użyłeś mojej wymówki, plagiat!

\- O mój Boże, znowu, dlaczego do cholery w ogóle z tobą o tym rozmawiam? - Harry wzrusza ramionami i przekręca się tak, że ma nogi pod sobą i teraz Niall na prawdę zaczyna czuć się głupio, dlatego, że to zaczyna się robić zbyt podobne do piżama party nastolatek, gdzie te dzielą się swoimi sekretami o ich obecnych zadurzeniach. I teraz blondyn zaczyna się czuć jeszcze bardziej głupio, bo właśnie użył słowa  _zadurzenie_  w swojej głowie.

\- Właściwie to nie mam pojęcia, nie jestem najlepszy w dawaniu porad czy w moralnym wspieraniu. Powinieneś pójść do Liama. Jest w tym znacznie lepszy ode mnie. - I tutaj Horan stwierdza, że to robi się dziwne (jego niekonwencjonalne historie, nie ich rozmowa. Ten statek zatonął już wieki temu.)

\- W tym właśnie tkwi rzecz. Nie mogę, Zayn zmusił mnie, żebym obiecał nie mówić Liamowi. I to jest dziwne, prawda? - Styles marszczy brwi, a Niall przesuwa się tak, że wciąż leży na plecach, jednak teraz również wpatruje się w sufit. - Znaczy, poszedłem wczoraj do niego, co nie? Bo był ostatnio naprawdę marudny i poniekąd wydawał się być przez cały czas smutny, więc chciałem z nim porozmawiać i zobaczyć co jest nie tak. Liam był tak samo zmartwiony i jakby przestraszony, kiedy pytał czy Zayn jest zły na niego, i cholera, to naprawdę tak jakbyśmy się wrócili do szkoły, czy nie? - Loczek nie odpowiada mu i Niall nie patrzy w górę (dół?) spod sufitu na którzy się gapi, a później kontynuuje. - Więc, w każdym razie byłem u Zayna i on zachowywał się całkowicie normalnie i wszystko, ale za każdym razem kiedy próbowałem, wiesz, porozmawiać o jego uczuciach i innym gównie, on cichł i zmieniał temat. Więc wtedy zaczęliśmy po prostu siedzieć i skończyliśmy robiąc pijacką grę z  _Super Bad_ , gdzie musieliśmy wziąć drinka za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś przeklął i psiakrew, jest tyle słów podobnych do przekleństw. Skończyłem tracąc przytomność, kiedy Fogell** pokazał im fałszywy dowód, więc następną rzeczą, którą pamiętam jest dzisiejszy poranek, Zayn wpatrujący się we mnie, jakby świat właśnie wyleciał w powietrze i zmuszający mnie, żebym obiecał nie mówić Liamowi. - Cisza rozciąga się po tym, jak kończy swoją historię i teraz po prostu zaczyna myśleć, że Harry z powrotem zasnął i zaczyna się przygotowywać do tego, aby się poddać, kiedy drugi chłopak wydaje raczej dziwny, bulgocący dźwięk. Niall odwraca swoją głowę i od razu jego nastrój drastycznie się zmienia, ponieważ kędzierzawy wpatruje się w niego jakby Niall powiedział, że wrócił z zaświatów. - Co?

\- Cholera, jeśli zeszłej nocy wypiłeś tyle, żeby właściwie stracić przytomność, jakim cudem nie masz kaca?

\- Poważnie, to wszystko co z tego wyłapałeś? Że nie mam kaca? - Harry energicznie kiwa głową i Niall na pewno nie wydaje zirytowanego westchnienia. - Kolego, wiesz, że ich nie mam. Znamy się od jakichś dwóch lat i czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś mnie skacowanego? - To wygląda najwyraźniej tak, jakby zwykle jasny humor Nialla stawał się coraz ciemniejszy, kiedy Harry zaczyna być irytujący, ponieważ teraz faktycznie wszystkim co chce zrobić Niall jest uderzenie młodszego chłopaka, który zaczyna wyglądać na coraz bardziej zszokowanego.

\- O mój boże, nie! Znaczy zwykle interesowałem się swoim kacem, więc nie dostrzegałem innych. Ale kurwa człowieku, jak to jest możliwe? - Blondyn myśli, że to nie byłoby poprawne politycznie, żeby wyrazić uznanie, bo jest Irlandczykiem, więc po prostu wzrusza ramionami i mamrocze coś o tym, że pochodzi z rodziny osób pijących dużą ilość alkoholu , i że jego wątroba musi być ze stali (mimo, że jest prawie pewny, że wątroba nie ma nic wspólnego z kacami, ale Harry i tak już go nie słucha.)

\- Okej, dobrze, on prawdopodobnie nie chce, żeby Liam był nim rozczarowany jak nie wiem, spaniem z kimś, z kim nie jest zaangażowany w żadne uczucia? - Niall unosi brwi i próbuje przesłać loczkowi jego ‘jesteś idiotą, po prostu przestań gadać’ wibracje, ale ten tylko wzrusza ramionami i ogląda się dookoła pokoju i cholera, Harry jest dziwny, ale zwykle nie aż tak, jednak nie ukrywa nic, no nie?

\- Czegoś mi nie mówisz - I Horan uważa to za raczej komiczne, że Harry wygląda tak bardzo jak kot złapany przez reflektory (albo to był jeleń…) ale trzeźwieje, kiedy ten robi swoją minę. Cholera, właśnie dlatego nie potrafię dotrzymywać sekretów. Lepiej, żebyś nikomu nie powiedział w twarz.

\- Tak naprawdę nie wiem nic, ale ty nie musisz martwić się o Zayna. A może musisz, serio nie wiem. - Młodszy chłopak trzyma rękę w górze, żeby uciszyć Nialla, kiedy Irlandczyk otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć mu jak głupio brzmi. - Ale okej. Liam rozmawiał z Louisem i mną o tej samej rzeczy i ja nie wiem nic, więc powiedziałem Liamowi, że nie zauważyłem dziwnego zachowania Zayna, a Louis się ze mną zgodził. - I teraz jest ta część gdzie Niall chce po prostu walnąć chłopaka.  **Mocno**. Najlepiej w twarz.

\- To takie pomocne, naprawdę, powinieneś zacząć robić jakieś interesy, gdzie podawałbyś zajebiście nieprzydatne informacje.

\- Nie, to nie to, chodzi o to, że Louis kłamał.

\- Powiedział, że coś wie? - Harry wzrusza ramionami I patrzy w dół na swoje paznokcie, wskazując na nie i dodając żarliwie:

\- Nie, nie dokładne. Znaczy, kiedy to mówił z rozszerzonymi nozdrzami. - Niall skłamał, to właśnie teraz niesamowicie chce go spoliczkować.

\- Więc, jego rozciągnięte nozdrza. Ty faktycznie jesteś genialną sztuką informacji. Louis rozciągnął swoje nozdrza. Wow. dobrze, dlaczego zatem nie oznajmisz tego po prostu, **PIEPRZONYM MEDIOM INFORMACYJNYM**! - Harry z powrotem wycofuje się w stronę oparcia przy łóżku i Niall poczułby się źle przez ten krzyk, jeśli nagle ciężar jego-sprawy-z-Zaynem nie spadłby na niego całą swoją siłą.

\- Dobrze. Louis zawsze to robi, kiedy kłamie, więc on coś wie, czuję to. Więc nie powinniśmy się za bardzo martwić, bo Zayn rozmawia z kimś o wszystkim, co go martwi, w porządku? - Niall się zgadza z niezdecydowanym wzruszeniem ramion. - Hej, przy okazji wiesz gdzie jest Louis? Zwykle on mnie budzi.

\- Jest na dole z Zaynem. Oh, i jest tam również ta para. Szczerze, nie wydaje mi sie, żeby Louis był zbyt szczęśliwy z tego powodu, wyglądał raczej jakby go coś bolało. - Przez moment loczek wygląda na raczej zmieszanego, dopóki znikąd zaczyna się śmiać wystarczająco mocno, żeby móc rywalizować z najmocniejszym napadem śmiechu Nialla, i blondyn jest nieco przerażony tym, że złapał Harry’ego w dzień, kiedy jego umysł w końcu się roztrzaskał. - Okej, coś pominąłem, on ich lubi, nie lubi, czy co?

\- To tylko, o Boziu, zapomniałem, że ich do nas zaprosiłem. Spędziliśmy z nimi trochę czasu, kiedy poznaliśmy ich w szkole rodzenia, do której zapisała nas Jessica i Louis…o Boże… - I Niall stwierdza, że cholera z tym, to nie jest warte siedzenia podczas jednego z momentów sapiącego Harry’ego, więc wstaje i wychodzi przez drzwi, zostawiając świszczącego kędzierzawego w pokoju.

**[QU]**

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą Niall zauważa po zejściu na dół jest to, że wszyscy faceci w pomieszczeniu, wydają się cierpieć z bólu. Oczywiście wie dlaczego Zayn taki jest. Ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do blondyna, który przyswaja alkohol wysokoprocentowy jak czempion, Zayn jest wśród zwykłych śmiertelników i jego ‘ubieranie-okularów-w-domu’ nie próbuje nikogo oszukać. Naprawdę, on, chłopak z Bradford, wygląda jakby spędził weekend na tratwie z dwunastoma ludźmi i kozą (więc większość ludzi nazywa to kajakowaniem, jednak kiedy wlicza się w to kozę, Niall po prostu nazywa to podejrzanym) (ostatnia myśl Irlandczyka naprawdę ma sens tylko dla niego samego, co pokazuje dlaczego jest w jego głowie, a nie kogoś bardziej racjonalnego jak Paul). Mężczyzna, który właśnie przybył z dziewczyną w ciąży, po bliższej obserwacji wygląda bardziej jak zagubiony szczeniak, niż jakby cierpiał, ale z ręką na sercu. Niall może powiedzieć ze swojego obserwacyjnego punktu widzenia (to jest schodów), że łapie to. Wygląda zbyt podobnie do Harry’ego kiedy ten znajduje się w jednym z tych ‘Zamierzam gapić się na Louisa godzinami, po prostu zatracić się w jego oczach i opłynąć w dół rzeki miłości’ humorów i psiakrew, Niall jest otoczony przez frajerów.

Jednak Louis. Louis wyglądałby dość komicznie, jeśli blondyn nie byłby w tak złym humorze po  _szczerej rozmowie o miłości, uczuciach i innym gównie._ Wyraz jego twarzy był zbyt podobny do Zayna, kiedy słuchał czegoś w popowej stacji radiowej i naprawdę, Niall mógł jedynie powiązać Louisa ze swoją mamą kiedy oglądała coś na MTV.  Wyglądał jakby był gotów, żeby eksplodować i nie mógł już utrzymać swoich opinii bez wypowiedzenia. Teraz Irlandczyk widział, dlaczego Harry tak bardzo się śmiał.

\- Poczekaj  - i okej. Teraz Niall był wystarczająco blisko, żeby usłyszeć jak wszystko staje się zbyt zabawne, bo Louis mówi zamiast dziewczyny i wygląda jakby właśnie usłyszał, że Teen Wolf nie zostało anulowane (program, którego Niall nigdy nie poogląda, nie ważne jak bardzo Harry będzie błagał go żeby to zrobił, ponieważ naprawdę nie obchodzi go to jak wszyscy są zawsze sceptyczni przed obejrzeniem tego, a później zakochują się w serialu. Nie ma możliwości, żeby Niall pooglądał jeszcze jedną rzecz o wampirach czy czymś takim) - Jesteś poważna? - Dziewczyna kiwa głową z raczej oczywistym szerokim uśmiechem i głos Louisa podnosi się o oktawę lub dwie - naprawdę możesz wciąż wejść w buty, które nosiłaś przed ciążą? - Mówi (piszczy) Tomlinson.

\- Ta - skina głową ponownie i cholera, mina Louisa jest bezcenna. Horan żałuje, że nie ma kamery. - Wciąż mam siódemkę (Polska 40 -dop. tł) Właściwie te buty kupiłam rok temu i po prostu czekałam na kolejną zimę. - Louis nic nie mówi, ale Niall jest pewien, że przeklina wszystko w swojej głowie. Coś uderza go w plecy i blondyn podskakuje jakieś dziewięć metrów w powietrze (nie, on nie przesadza, Niall  _nigdy_ nie przesadza). Harry uśmiecha się złośliwie, przechodząc obok i podchodząc, żeby pocałować Louisa w czoło i pieprzyć to, blondyn myśli, że są tak zakochani w sobie, że to fizycznie boli i są zbyt słodcy i cholera, właśnie dostał przez nich cukrzycy. I kilku ubytków w buzi. Psiakrew, musi wyleczyć je kanałowo. Wydaje się, że teraz, kiedy Harry siedzi obok niego, szatyn się zrelaksował i nie jest już zestresowany jak ziemniak, co sprawia, że Niall również się nieco odpręża, ponieważ Louis robi to przy ludziach, w zasadzie kontroluje emocje w pokoju. Zayn spogląda w górę znad swojego bezpiecznego miejsca na podłodze, obok kanapy na której siedzi Louis, ale odwraca wzrok z biciem serca, kiedy widzi, że blondyn również się w niego wpatruje i okej, Niall myśli, że może potrzebuje jeszcze kilku dni, żeby wrócić do normalności. To w porządku, ich przyjaźń nie została spieprzona, po prostu mieli mały romans i żaden z nich nawet tego  _nie pamięta,_ więc tak, jest w porządku, po prostu w porządku.

Mają się dobrze, nie?

\- O, Niall, muszę was sobie przedstawić. - Harry w roztargnieniu macha swoją dłonią i tak jakby wskazuje na parę, na przeciwnej kanapie. - To Eleanor i jej przyjaciel Toby. Eleanor i Toby, poznajcie Nialla, naszego rezydenta Irlandczyka i dziwnego robota, który nie ma kaców. Co swoją drogą wciąż jest dziwne, mam nadzieję, że to wiecie.

\- Wezmę pod uwagę twoją opinię. Miło Was poznać - kiwa na nich głową i siada na kanapie obok loczka, i okej, to wszystko lepiej tłumaczy, jeśli oni są tylko przyjaciółmi, to on musi być w mieście rozpaczy, bo cholera, teraz wygląda ona jak jedna z tych modelek, które tak naprawdę nie są w ciąży, tylko zakładają na brzuch te dziwne jak to się tam nazywa, jak w  _10 Rzeczy Których w Tobie Nienawidzę_ i Niall nie wie jakim cudem nie została pomalowana aerografem (takie przykładowe malowanie ciążowego brzuchax dop.tł)

\- Wspaniale jest cię poznać Niall. Harry i Louis mówią o tobie przez cały czas, wydajesz się być całkowicie uroczy. - I okej, ona jest również miła, pieprzone pochlebstwo do niczego cię nie doprowadzi. Harry prycha.

\- Nie wiem jak doszłaś do tego wniosku - Harry mógłby wziąć kilka lekcji od Eleanor. Siedzieli i rozmawiali nieco dłużej (okej, więc blondyn i Eleanor, rozmawiali podczas gdy Harry wpatrywał się w Louisa, który wyglądał jakby był gotów zamordować kogoś, a Toby gapił się w Eleanor, która jest zbyt słodka, w tym czasie, Zayn natomiast siedział na podłodze, umierając od kaca), dopóki Louis nie powiedział coś do Harry’ego i obydwaj nie zniknęli w kuchni, gdzie młodszy w końcu mógł jej użyć, więc lepiej żeby wszyscy byli głodni, bo robi naleśniki i psiakrew, zjedzą je wszystkie. (Nie to, że Niall odmówiłby zjedzenia znakomitych naleśników Stylesa. A niech to licho, trochę się ślini). Zayn się porusza tak, że siedzi na przeciwnym końcu kanapy od Irlandczyka, żadne inne odznaki życia, nie są osiągalne i Horan nie jest pewny czy uczucie dziury w żołądku jest zdrowe, może powinien zobaczyć się z lekarzem. Dzwonek do drzwi daje o sobie znać, zaraz po tym, jak Eleanor opowiada historię o tym, jak ona i jej siostra zwykły budować karmniki kiedy były małe i Harry dumnie kroczy (tak dumnie kroczy, ponieważ to jest to co zwykle robi Harry) przez salon, burząc włosy Nialla w drodze do drzwi.

Jego humor pogarsza się, kiedy widzi kto stoi w drzwiach.

\- Oh, ty musisz być Adam, spotkaliśmy się wcześniej - Niall podrywa się, żeby zerknąć przez ramię kędzierzawego, a jednocześnie nie wstaje ze swojego miejsca, jednak wszystkim co osiąga jest upadek z kanapy, więc chcąc poddać się głębszej ocenie i po prostu wstaje.

\- Uh, tak przypuszczam. Jest tutaj Louis? - Mężczyzna jest raczej wysoki i ma blond włosy, ale to faktycznie wszystko, co farbowany blondyn może dostrzec (okej, więc twarz chłopaka jest również raczej atrakcyjna, może przyznać i tak, nos jest duży, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu to dodaje mu uroku, czujesz to?). Powraca na kanapę z sapnięciem (i nie, nie widzi, że Zayn zasłania swój śmiech dłonią).

\- Tak, robimy naleśniki, więc zostań.- Chłopak protestuje, jednak Harry zbywa go dłonią, sygnalizując mu, żeby podążał za nim. W pomieszczeniu, młodszy odwraca się, żeby się przedstawić, mimo że wcale tego nie potrzebuje i kiedy podają sobie dłonie, Irlandczyk stara się jak najmocniej, (i nie udaje mu się, nigdy mu się nie udaje)  żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, kiedy Harry wpatruje się w oczy drugiego mężczyzny z czystą powagą, kiedy ten wykrzywia się w grymasie, próbując nie rozpłakać się na ten mocny uścisk.

Śniadanie, żeby powiedzieć delikatnie, jest niezręczną sprawą. 

Cały tłum zgromadził się dookoła malutkiego stołu Larry’ego (i Harry musi donieść dwa krzesła z tarasu, a Niall praktycznie siedzi na kolanach Zayna, ale serio, blondyn świetnie się bawi) z całkowicie zapełnionym talerzem pancaków po środku.

\- Więc w każdym razie, myślę o zrobieniu czegoś w rodzaju przemysłu modowego, myślę jako nabywca, bo wiesz, wydaje się to być raczej interesujące - Harry kiwa głową na historię Eleanor, kiedy Zayn (który o mój boże on właśnie rozmawia!) i Toby dyskutują o jakichś zespołach, o których blondyn nigdy nie słyszał, i nigdy nie chciałby usłyszeć.

\- To brzmi naprawdę interesująco. Louis, czy twoja siostra nie chciała robić czegoś takiego? - starszy chłopak spogląda znad swojego talerza i kiwa głową, mimo że Niall jest prawie pewien, że w ogóle nie słuchał. Harry i tak się uśmiecha (dlatego Niall zastanawia się czy kiedykolwiek Harry  _nie_  uśmiechał się w obecności Louisa?) i przerzuca ramię na drugiego, jako że i tak praktycznie siedzą na sobie, więc dlaczego nie?

\- Tak, i tak myślałam o tym od jakiegoś czasu. Przy okazji Louis, kocham twoją bluzę, gdzie ją kupiłeś? - Starszy chłopak unosi spojrzenie na dziewczynę i spogląda na dół na swoją koszulę i z powrotem w górę i rak, Niall musi się z tym zgodzić, widząc jak obrzydliwe są te świąteczne swetry Louisa, a ten musi być z najlepszego sklepu z ogromnym, zrobionym na drutach bałwanem i ‘guzikami’ właściwie wielgachnymi puchowymi 3D kulkami z neonowym fioletem i marchewkowym nosem, ze znajomego puszku w jaskrawym (jaskrawym!) odcieniu żółci.

\- Znalazłem go na strychu u babci, kiedy byłem młodszy i w końcu teraz na mnie pasuje. - Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i Niall stwierdza, że jest szczera, a Louis musi się zgodzić, bo próbuje wymusić uśmiech i stara się narzucić rozmowę z nią, dopóki nie dowiaduje się, że przytyła tylko 20 funtów (9 kilogramów) od kiedy zaszła w ciążę i Louis kontynuuje jedzenie swoich dwóch porcji naleśników i połowy Harry’ego i o mój Boże, Niall właśnie dowiedział się, że jest w ósmym i pół miesiącu i będzie miała bliźniaki. Adam siedzi obok Toby’ego i Niall nie przegapia spojrzeń (gniewnych spojrzeń), które Harry posyła w jego stronę przez całe śniadanie i szczerze, blondyn nie ma pojęcia kim jest mężczyzna, ale faktycznie mu współczuje, bo spojrzenia (gniewne spojrzenia) loczka mogą być naprawdę straszne, jeśli jest w złym nastroju.

Prawie kończą posiłek, kiedy dzwonek do drzwi ponownie daje o sobie znać, a Harry wprowadza do kuchni Danielle i Liama, kędzierzawy chłopak rzuca gniewne spojrzenie Niallowi, nie wiadomo dlaczego i nie, może już wrócić do posyłania ich w stronę Adama.

\- Uh, Niall do mnie napisał. - Powiedział Liam, wyglądając na raczej zmieszanego (i niech to diabli, jeśli Toby nie jest zagubionym, malutkim psiaczkiem to Liam musi nim być) - powiedział, że musimy przyjść jak najszybciej, bo przegapiamy jakąś wspaniałą imprezę?

 


	12. Grudzień 2/2: Poród

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To koniec. Pierwsze tłumaczenie zakończone. Dziękuję każdej jednej osobie, która skomentowała, kliknęła serduszko czy reblog, a także wszystkim, którzy pomagali sprawdzić rozdziały. Chciałabym prosić o jakieś najmniejsze komentarze i reblogi, żebym wiedziała czy ktoś czytał/podobało mu się. Jeśli chcecie możecie napisać też kilka słów do autorki opowiadania, na pewno przekaże jej wiadomość i umieszczę w niej waszą kwestię. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i do zobaczenia. Kocham Was wszystkich!

\- Hej. Lou. Czy właśnie do mnie tweetnąłeś? - starszy chłopiec spoglądnął przez pokój, znad szafy, którą rozwalał w poszukiwaniu stroju, potrząsając głową, kiedy próbował wybrać między za dużym swetrem z ogromnym, haftowanym [Frosty Snowmanem](http://www.jeffco.ca/chrspecials/wp-content/gallery/frosty-the-snowman/frosty-the-snowman-04.jpg) oraz Rudolfem (z kompletnie świecącym nosem,  _oh jak czadowo._ Stwierdza, że wybierze właśnie ten).

\- Nie, nie mam ze sobą swojego telefonu. A poza tym nie byłem na twitterze, od czasu kiedy zdecydowałeś się poinformować, że zmajstrowałeś mi dzieciaka. Niektórzy nasi fani, mogą być nieco opisowi, wiesz o tym. Nie wydaje mi się, żebym mógł ponownie spojrzeć na jednorożca w ten sam sposób. - Harry unosi w górę swojego Blackberry'ego i potrząsa nim nieco (nie, że się nie spisuje czy coś, ale hello? Louis po drugiej stronie pokoju, naprawdę nie może zobaczyć cokolwiek znajduje się na maluśkim ekranie, szczególnie kiedy nie ma swoich okularów), wskazując na ekran, jak gdyby to miało rozwiązać wszystkie problemy świata. 

\- Właśnie tweetnąłeś do mnie, mówiąc że mnie kochasz. - Louis  _nie_ patrzy na Harry'ego z (co dość duża liczba fanów, media, Harry i cholera,  _jego mama_ nazywają) jego 'bitch face' (od jakiegoś czasu jego cecha charakterystyczna).

\- Kochanie, wiesz, że management wysyła wiadomości za nas, prawda? Jestem prawie pewny, że połowa z rzeczy, które tam  _piszesz,_  w rzeczywistości nie wypowiedziałeś. - Harry wygląda, jakby Louis właśnie powiedział mu, że Święty Mikołaj nie isnieje (o mój Boże, to jest to co powinien założyć, swój sweter z Mikołajem!) i zaczyna żarliwie przewijać swoje stare tweety, jego brwi powoli zbliżają się bliżej siebie, z każdą nową przeczytaną rzeczą.

\- Więc, najwyraźniej rozpatrujemy imię Matylda, jeśli nasza muffinka będzie dziewczynką? - Louis śmieje się ze środka szafy (nie, on nie żartuje), gdzie wygrzebuje swój mikołajowy sweter.

\- To imię nowego PR'u.

\- Zaczekaj - Loczek spogląda znad swojego telefonu i nie, Louis  _nie_ odnajduje jego rozszerzonych oczu, ekstremalnie cudownych i uroczych. - Myślałem, że miała na imię Jessica.

\- Wydaje mi się, że Jessica została wylana, później mieliśmy Mindy, która odeszła...ooo, to urocze imię, Mindy...

\- Przechodzimy przez wiele, prawda? Nie jesteśmy  _tak_ źli, co nie? - Louis wzrusza ramionami, kiedy wciąga na siebie jakieś spodnie i tak, zgodzi się z tym, będzie tęsknił za ciążowymi spodniami. One są po prostu taaaakie wygodne. 

\- Tak jakby, to znaczy mamy jednego gościa, który ponoć jest w ciąży z innym członkiem zespołu, gdzie obydwaj jesteśmy facetami, proszę zauważyć, znaczy okej, jest ogromna ilość pracy, tylko w zeszłym tygodniu ktoś zadzwonił jak 'Dobry Obywatel Ameryki' czy coś i rozpoczął kampanię, żeby zatrzymać małe dziewczynki od słuchania nas, więc to jest tak jakby centrum stresu. Potem mamy Zayna, który wow, właśnie ostatnio robi Managementowi piekło na ziemi, a Niall dość często sypia z przekonywującymi osobami, jest świetnym facetem i wszystko, ale tak naprawdę  wogóle nie pomaga z naszemu rozsypującemu się idealnemu wizerunkowi.

\- Mimo to, czyż nie są przynajmniej wdzięczni za Liama? - Harry przez moment wygląda na autentycznie zmartwionego i Louis nie może na to pomóc, tylko uznać za urocze.

\- Pewnie tak, ale jakby, to musi być piekło, pracować z szefem kobietą, znaczy ona jest straszna jak cholera. I jak ona do diabła się nazywała? Mamy ją od trzech lat, a ja wciąż nie znam jej imienia. - Louis uważa to za zbyt śmieszne, gdy Harry szepta - szatan.

\- Jesteś gotów, żeby iść? Wydaje mi się, że spakowałem wszystko, czy czegoś zapomnieliśmy? - Louis skanuje pokój przez krótki moment, zanim nie potrząsa głową, jedynie biorąc nieco czasu, żeby zacząć się zamartwiać (i wow, kiedy Louis się zamartwia, to się zamartwia. W tym momencie jego paznokcie go nienawidzą. Mówię Ci.), wpatrując się w zapakowaną niewielką torbę podróżną i wykręcając nadgarstki, bo nie, nie zamierza panikować, nie umrze, jego dziecko również nie umrze, wszystko będzie po prostu w porządku, cesarskie cięcia są bardzo normalne, a te wszystkie historie z internetu to tylko ekstremalne przypadki, będzie z nim dobrze, będzie tam lekarz, który przyleciał z Włoch, a wcześniej odebrał już poród od mężczyzny, wszystko będzie w porządku.

\- Louis, uspokój się dobrze, wszystko jest okej - Tomlinson wyrywa głowę do góry, żeby zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela i dopiero teraz zdaje sobie sprawę, że oddychał raczej gwałtownie, jego serce pędziło nieco szybciej niż powinno i cholera, czy jego nogi się trzęsły? Harry obchodzi łóżko od drugiej strony i oplata ramię dookoła barków Louisa, wpychając telefon do kieszeni w międzyczasie. - Będę tam przez cały czas. Twoja mama też jest w drodze, właśnie napisała, że będzie trochę późno, przypuszczam, że Daisy obcięła kucyka Phoebe, bo ta zabrała jej lalkę, czy coś. - Ramiona Louisa sztywnieją, a jego głowa powoli unosi się tak, że ten praktycznie całuje policzek Harry'ego.

\- O cholera, o nie, to mogła być moja wina - Harry wygląda na raczej rozbawionego i w większości przypadków Louis uznałby to za całkiem urocze, jednak jest trochę zbyt winny, żeby o tym myśleć. - Daisy skarżyła się, że Phoebe ostatnio nie dzieli się z nią i jest sarkastyczna. Przysięgam! O mój Boże będę beznadziejnym ojcem, przysięgam. - Teraz kędzierzawy śmieje się i przytula Louisa dosyć mocno za szyję, bo cholera, kocha tego idiotę.

\- Lou, będziesz cudownym ojcem, nie martw się. Mimo tego, że twoja matka może nie być w tym momencie z Ciebie zadowolona. - Louis otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć (nie ma pojęcia dlaczego, ale szczerze Harry sprawia, że czuje się całkiem skołowany), jednak z zewnątrz dochodzi dźwięk klaksonu i u podnóża schodów czeka samochód, gotowy by zabrać go do szpitala.

[QU]

Jeśli Louis miałby opisać salę szpitalną jednym słowem byłoby to 'czysta' [nie to, że czystość jest złą rzeczą, o nie, jeśliby taka nie była wymknąłby się stąd, przekonany do przeżycia następnych 18 lat z dzieciątkiem Fridą/Quincy* (imię w trakcie wymyślania, z jakiegoś powodu Harry wydawał się sceptyczny wobec tych dwóch) wciąż w jego brzuchu, dopóki nie mogłoby wyjść samo, ubrane w garnitur, i z aktówką w ręce] (mógłby być jak Zeus, czy z jego nosa nie wyszła grupa dzieci, w postaci dojrzałych dorosłych, czy coś?). Są tam dwa szpitalowego-rozmiaru łóżka, okryte białymi prześcieradłami, a ściany są w tym dziwnym mniej więcej  kremowo/pomarańczowym kolorze, który szpitale kochają (mają Cię uspokajać czy coś, jednak szczerze - przyprawiają Louis o mdłości i to nie  _tylko dlatego_ , że nie mógł wczoraj jeść) (mimo, że był naprawdę głodny) (super głodny) (cholera, mógłby zjeść całą pizzę i zupę pomidorową) (pomidory i anchois na pizzy oraz złotą rybkę w zupie) (z nutą bazylii) (na zupie nie pizzy) (chociaż to też mogłoby smakować dobrze...)

 - Lou, wszystko w porządku? Tak jakby nieco się kołyszesz. - Starszy chłopak podrywa się i przypomina sobie, że Harry stoi zaraz obok niego, absolutnie olśniewający, w dresach zwisających luźno z jego bioder  i białej koszulce z dekoltem w serek oraz podwiniętymi do góry rękawami, dlatego, że jest kretynem i myśli że to jest modne, a tak naprawdę to jedynie sprawia, że Louis jest bardziej podniecony, gdyż w zasadzie ukazywały jak perfekcyjne są jego ramiona  i niekiedy Louis pomaga mu je podgiąć, bo Harry jest idiotą i czasami nie przykłada się i podwija jeden bardziej niż drugi i o rany, teraz Harry wyciąga swoje ramiona powyżej głowy, tak że jego koszulka podjeżdża do góry i tak, ukazuje nieco jego skóry z jakby naszpikowanymi jasnymi włosami i linią V. Harry ma takie dziwne ciało, Louis nigdy nie widział nikogo z tak długim torsem i jakby jego sześciopakiem (*kaszlnięcie* ośmio-pakiem *kaszlnięcie*) całym ściśniętym u góry i  _idealny_ i naprawdę Louis pragnie go polizać. Najlepiej z czekoladowym syropem rozlanym na nim.

Louis jest głodny.

\- Tak Hazz, jest dobrze, tylko jestem nieco oszołomiony.

[QU]

Doktor musi przyjść jeszcze za godzinę; Louis właśnie się rozebrał i zarzucił na siebie (raczej skąpy, będąc szczerym) szpitalny szlafrok i teraz siedzi na łóżku, przyglądając się temu jak Harry ćwiczy zmienianie pieluch lalce na przewijaku obok łóżka.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie liczysz sobie czasu, bo nie jestem pewien czy mogę to znieść. - Harry'emu zajmuje moment, posłanie mało entuzjastycznego grymasu niezadowolenia nad ramieniem, ale nie odrywa się od przebierania lalki, mierząc sobie czas telefonem.

\- Oczywiście, że to robię,w tym momencie Zayn wygrywa i nie może tak dłużej być, nie?

\- Ile ma Niall? - Harry uśmiecha się z wyższością, nawet nie próbując pohamować zadowolonego z siebie uśmiechu, który desperacko pragnie wyjść na jego usta.

\- Wciąż ma minutę 20, biedny łajdak. Ja zszedłem do 55 sekund, ale Zayn wciąż jest na 48, a Liam 50.  _Nie zamierzam_ z nimi przegrać.

\- Założe się, że pobiję Was wszystkich - uśmiecha się złośliwie Louis, przyglądając się przeklinaniu Harry'ego, kiedy ten upuszcza puder dla dzieci.

\- To oczywiste, że mógłbyś, właśnie dlatego nie wliczasz się do zakładu; w przeciwieństwie do Nas, którzy nie zmieniali pieluszek przez całe swoje życie.

\- Ah, biedacy. - Louis wydyma wargi, a Harry wystawia język  znad miejsca gdzie zabiera nową pieluchę, żeby poćwiczyć. - mieć dzieciństwo, gdzie nie musiałeś zmieniać pieluch i ciągle siusiałeś na...jak przetrwałeś? - Harry patrzy gniewnie, a starszy nie uważa tego za urocze.

\- Okej Louis - głos chyba o oktawę niższy od jego własnego rozlega się zza drzwi, z nutą włoskiego akcentu, maskującą go. - przepraszam za małe spóźnienie, byłem na wizycie u anestezjologa. - Szatyn kiwa głową, a zielonooki odkłada lalkę, siadając na brzegu łóżka, żeby w roztargnieniu złapać dwa palce Louisa.

\- Oł, w porządku, dobrze się bawiłem, oglądając Harry'ego, mierzącego sobie czas podczas zmieniania pieluch - Doktor śmieje się, wciąż za swoją podkładką, studiując jego badania kontrolne.

\- Zrozumiałe, mam trojaczki w domu, więc stałem się w tym raczej dobry, trzydzieści sekund na mokrą pieluszkę - Louis śmieje się zbyt mocno, słysząc jak Harry się obraża.

\- Gratulacje kolego, powinieneś wystartować w Olimpiadzie - Lekarz się zgadza, a loczek wywraca oczami, jednak ściska nieco mocniej dłoń Louisa. W tym momencie mama starszego wchodzi (czytaj: wbiega) w towarzystwie dwóch pielęgniarek, oddychając nieco mocniej niż normalnie, przyciskając dłoń do piersi, kiedy widzi swojego syna.

\- oh dobrze, nie zacząłeś jeszcze. Louis, nie zamierzam poruszać...

\- Wiesz mamo - Louis uśmiecha się w taki sposób, który powinien sprawić, że cały świat umrze ze słodyczy, ale z jakiegoś powodu, jego matka tylko przewraca oczami - Czytałem gdzieś, że krótkie włosy są w tym roku na topie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, że Daisy powinna dążyć do zostania fryzjerką - Harry wybucha śmiechem, a Jay wydaje się raczej zbyt tym zadowolona, podchodząc do lekarza i podając mu dłoń. - Jestem Jay, mama Louisa, miło Cię poznać.

\- Doktor Russo - Wyciąga parę okularów w czarnych oprawkach, z kieszeni na piersi i przyciąga specjalne lekarskie krzesło obrotowe, o które Louis jest okropnie zazdrosny. Siedząc na końcu łóżka, spogląda w górę na trójkę siedzącą na łóżku, Harry'ego i Jay, otaczającą Louisa przy jej boku. - To mówisz, że w momencie porodu, chcesz również zatkać przewody, żeby zapobiec niespodziankom - Louis skina głową, a doktor łapie sposób w jaki zmienia się wyraz twarz Harry'ego - i chcesz także zamrożonych jaj w razie gdybyś miał zmienić zdanie? (Chodzi o to, żeby podczas porodu lekarz pozbawił Lou możliwości zachodzenia w ciążę, ale L chciał też, by zachowano jego komórki jajowe, na wypadek, gdyby zmienił zdanie i zdecydował się na drugie dziecko... -za info dziękuję Bumble-bumble-bumblebee dop. tł) - Tym razem Louis wygląda na zażenowanego, ale skina ponownie, a Styles znowu się uśmiecha, prawie pogodnie i doktor Russo jest raczej zaskoczony, bo pary zazwyczaj podejmują te decyzje razem, ale nie ważne co, musi iść dalej.

\- Więc, wiesz, że już przez to przeszedłeś, jednak muszę to powtórzyć, dobrze? Najpierw wyślemy się na dół, do sali operacyjnej i zrobimy wszystkie niezbędne badania. Później podamy Ci zastrzyk dokręgowy, a później znieczulenie w okolice krocza. Kiedy anestezjolog da pozwolenie, zrobię nacięcie, kilka centymetrów poniżej pępka i odbierzemy poród, okej? - Louis kiwa głową w potwierdzeniu i ściska obydwie, jego mamy i Harry'ego dłonie, kiedy nagle wszystko staje się zbyt realne.

[QU]

\- Harry, nie lubię tego pomieszczenia, każ im przemalować ściany - Loczek rzuca ironiczny uśmiech i przebiega dłonią przez włosy Louisa, przyciągając je w górę, tak że nie opadają bezwładnie na jego oczy.

\- To w porządku być nieco wystraszonym, Lou.

\- Nie jestem wystraszony, to po prostu jakby, co jeśli... tak jak w  _Jak Urodzić i Nie Zwariować_ była cała lista rzeczy, które mogą pójść nie tak podczas cesarskiego cięcia i tak jakby, ja, znaczy _... -_ Serce Harry'ego nieco się łamie kiedy widzi jak oczy szatyna rozszerzają się, patrząc na loczka. Starszy chłopak leży na plecach, na szpitalnym łóżku, a młodszy siedzi obok niego na (całkiem niewygodnym) krześle.

\- Będę dokładnie tutaj, widzisz, nawet sprowadziliśmy lekarza, bo był najlepszy. Nie martw się, okej Lou?- Starszy skina głową, jednak nie wygląda na przekonanego, dopóki Harry nie całuje go, szybko i jest to bardziej jak muśnięcie, ale jednak wywołuje bliźniacze rumieńce, wykwitające na jego policzkach. Z powrotem spogląda w dół, na Louisa i uśmiechają się do siebie, beznadziejnie i optymistycznie w jednym czasie i Harry potrząsa głową, myśląc o tym, że to co powie pewnie i tak nie ma znaczenia.

\- Lou, zamierzam za niedługo zabrać cię na randkę, okej? - Louis nie ma żadnych zastrzeżeń.

[QU]

\- O mój Boże, chłopcy, nie zaczęli jeszcze, nawet jeszcze nie dali mu znieczulenia - Liam klnie (??) (i wow, Harry nie był tak zszokowany odkąd, okej, odkąd odkrył, że Hannah Montana i Miley Cyrus są tą samą osobą) i Danielle zaczyna się śmiać na rozszerzone oczy Harry'ego. Niall wyrzuca ręce w powietrze i idzie z powrotem usiąść, zakrywając usta dłońmi i również przeklinając (w sposób który wyrzuca Liama z wody, na suchą powierzchnię i z powrotem do wody. A później zostaje zjedzony przez rekina i wypluty z powrotem na zewnątrz). Zayn krzyżuje swoje ramiona na piersi i schyla głowę, jednak Harry może zauważyć małą zmarszczkę, która powstała przez zdenerwowanie.

\- Chłopcy, nie denerwujcie się. Wyjdę i powiem Wam kiedy skończą, okej? - Liam kiwa głową, ale ta Nialla podskakuje w górę, z jego rąk tak jakby przypomniał sobie coś super ważnego. Jak to, że Tortilla Factory ma Tacos za pół ceny, albo że zostawił włączony piekarnik. Albo, że są czyjeś urodziny (bo szczerze, Niall ma straszną pamięć, a jego szafa jest zawalona rożnymi typami prezentów na wypadek, gdyby zapomniał, że ktoś ma urodziny).

\- Czy Louis wybrał już rodziców chrzestnych? - wszyscy zwracają się w stronę Harry'ego, bo tak, ten temat jest totalną klęską.

\- Uh ta, Gemma zgodziła się być matką chrzestną i um, nie zdecydował się jeszcze na ojca - pozostali przypominają psy, które czują jedzenie, z uszami ożywionymi - ale myśli o spytaniu swojego kuzyna, Jacoba. - Niall jęczy, a Danielle musi się powstrzymać przed roześmianiem, dopóki nie będzie sama...oh zaczekaj, i tak się śmieje. - Och chłopcy, nie bądźcie tacy, wszyscy będziecie po trochu wujkami, dzisiejszy dzień jest ekscytujący! - Zayn wywraca oczami, jednak cała twarz Liama rozjaśnia się (co w odwrocie sprawia, że Zayn robi początkowo zirytowane zmarszczenie brwi, które zmienia się w miękki uśmiech i tak, Harry nie ma czasu, żeby teraz nad tym rozmyślać, więc upycha to w swojej pamięci, żeby wrócić do tego później). Najmłodszy macha na pożegnanie i jest już w drodze na salę operacyjną, kiedy Niall woła, prosząc, aby poczekał sekundę.

\- Tobster właśnie do mnie napisał. - Harry nie powinien uważać przezwiska na Toby'ego, nadanego przez Nialla za takie śmieszne (jednak za takie je uważa). - Eleanor rodzi. Hey, czy to nie jest super? Teraz jej dzieci i Louisa, będą miały urodziny w ten sam dzień!

[QU]

\- O mój boże, nieeeeeeeeeee, będzie chciała takie, wspólne urodziny i tym podobne, nie? I zabawne dni i o boże, pasujące ubrania nie, Harry nie, nie jestem gotowy na przyjęcia z okazji pierwszego dnia szkoły, spędzone z nią! - Jay jeszcze nie spotkała Eleanor, więc jest raczej ciemna, jednak wyłącznie po sposobie w jaki Louis rzuca słowami, leżąc na łóżku, podpięty do kilku, różnych maszyn, ona nie może już czekać.

\- No dalej - mamrocze Harry, odrzucając grzywkę szatyna z jego czoła - nie jest taka zła, ja poniekąd ją lubię. - Louis grymasi (okej, to bardziej jak mruczenie, ponieważ teraz Harry drapie skórę na czubku jego głowy i to może się wydawać rzeczywiście przyjemne).

\- Jest wystarczająco miła, jednak jest jedną z tych typowych przyjaciółek, pełnych życia cheerleaderek które są hm, złośliwe, ale mają ptasie móżdżki i to wszystko po prostu idealnie dla nich wystarcza. To nie fair. - Harry wywraca oczami i zaczyna teraz drapać miejsce za jego uchem.

\- Znowu chodzi o poranne nudności, no nie?

\- Tak! - Louis zaczyna siadać, dopóki nie przypomina sobie, że jest podpięty do jakiegoś miliona różnych monitorów - jak to możliwe, że ich nie miała, Harry jak to - ja praktycznie spędziłem pierwsze trzy miesiące z głową w toalecie!

\- Oh, nie przejmuj się tym, ona rodzi naturalnie, co nie? Z bliźniakami prawdopodobnie będzie bolało jak dziwka - przepraszam za mój język - Kędzierzawy unosi dłonie w stronę Jay, jako przeprosiny, jednak ta tylko siada z powrotem w swoim krześle i unosi brwi.

\- Prawdopodobnie będzie z nią dobrze, tylko poczekajcie, pewnie zaraz po porodzie zrobi sobie makijaż, mówią jak  _'nie wie po co to całe narzekanie'._ \- Głos Louisa podwyższa się przy końcu i widzi absolutnie ogromną igłę, którą trzyma anestezjolog i okej, jak to wejdzie do jego pleców?

Harry trzyma jego rękę.

[QU]

\- Czy kiedykolwiek, jakby zastanawiałeś się dlaczego mamy ręce? - Louis unosi swoje dłonie, jakby chciał potwierdzić swoją kwestię. Jego matka spogląda na jedną z pielęgniarek stojących przed doktorem, przyglądających się mu, jak ten robi nacięcie.

\- Um, pielęgniarko? Myślałem, że mówiłaś, że znieczulenie nie powinno zmienić jego koherencji. - Kobieta spogląda w górę na matkę i potrząsa głową, jej brwi się marszczą a usta zwężają w linię.

\- I nie zmieniła - Jay z powrotem patrzy na syna i zastanawia się jak mogła urodzić tak dziwnego syna.

[QU]

\- Harry, Harry, Harold, Haz, Harry, Hazza, czy to już, możesz zobaczyć, bo ja nie widzę co się dzieje, możesz spojrzeć?

\- Tam na dole, jest naprawdę dużo krwi, Louis.. - szatyn przewraca oczami i odwraca głowę, że spojrzeć na swoją mamę.

\- Mamo, powiedz Harry'emu, żeby nie był mięczakiem - Jay ściska dłoń swojego syna i unosi swoją drugą, żeby znowu odgarnąć do tyłu jego grzywkę, teraz spoconą i przylegającą do jego skóry, jednak mimo to nic nie mówi, więc ten odwraca swoją głowę na łóżku, w stronę bruneta z wyczekującym (i szczerze, nieco gorączkowym) wzrokiem, więc Harry się poddaje, chyba tylko dlatego, że i tak zawsze robi to, czego pragnie starszy. Unosi się nieco, prostując plecy i natychmiast siadając z powrotem, zamykając oczy zanim powtarza to. Tym razem jednak, przenosi głowę na bok i nieco przymruża oczy, jakby to miało mu pomóc w lepszym widzeniu.

\- Louis, czy - czy ty  _ogoliłeś się_ tam na dole? - Louis nie widzi sensu, żeby być zawstydzonym.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, nie wiedziałem czy pozwolą mi zostawić moje majtki. - Harry przewraca oczami i prostuje plecy, żeby spojrzeć za małą zasłonkę, którą tam ustawili.

\- O mój Boże, jego dłoń jest jakby,  _w tobie_ i - cholera Louis, nie śmiej się. - Starszy chłopak nie może przestać się śmiać i Harry potrząsa głową, jednak Louis sztywnieje i ma dziwny wyraz na twarzy, gdzieś pomiędzy tym kiedy ma skurcz w nodze i jest super głodny (mimo, że przez cały dzień robi swoją  _głodną_ minę, więc Harry nie jest zbytnio zmartwiony tą częścią). - Co to, czy wszystko w porządku? - Louis kręci nieco ramionami, jednak tak naprawdę nie ma zbytniej zdolności do ruchu, więc zamiast tego, po prostu ściska obydwie dłonie - chłopaka i mamy, nieco mocniej.

\- Ta, po prostu czuje coś, poniekąd jak kopanie dziecka, a potem kiedy jesz coś naprawdę tłustego i ono wpada tam jak kamień - Louis formułuje to jako pytanie i Harry pyta lekarza czy powinien być zdolny do czucia czegokolwiek.

\- Tak, tak - doktor Russo macha swoją wolną dłonią - zupełnie normalne, tak długo jak nie cierpi z bólu. Prawie tam kończymy, okej? Powinno to potrwać najdłużej kilka minut - Harry uśmiecha się, lecz Louis wygląda teraz na nieco przerażonego, z jego twarzy odpływa kolor i przygryza on dolną wargę, wystarczająco mocno, żeby doprowadzić do krwawienia.

\- Harry, możesz coś dostrzec? Czy z dzieckiem wszystko okej? Harry? - Młodszy chłopak daje mu niedbały uścisk i ponownie, wolną dłonią, głaszcze jego włosy.

\- W porządku Louis, doktor prawie skończył? Masz się dobrze? - Lou porusza głową, i Harry decyduje, że to sposób na kiwnięcie i nie mija dużo czasu, zanim słyszą czyjś płacz, a lekarz trzyma maluśki, wijący się bałagan kończyn i krwi.

\- Mamo, wydaje mi się, że Harry właśnie zemdlał.

[QU]

\- O mój boże, ona jest po prostu kochana! - pokój wybudzeń jest zatłoczony, z balonami ( Liam przyniósł dwa ogromne bukiety, jeden z niebieskich, a drugi z różowych balonów, nie wiedząc czy dziecko będzie dziewczynką czy chłopcem) (Harry stwierdził, że to dziewczynka) i wypchanych zwierzątek, ciasto, któro zamówił Niall, pomimo tego, że pielęgniarki na zmianie nie wydawały się być szczęśliwe z tego powodu (zmieniły swoje zdanie po podrywaniu i flircie). Zayn robi więcej zdjęć niż paparazzi i pokój jest w całości wypełniony ludźmi, Anne i Gemma przybyły jako goście, po tym jak musiały odebrać siostry Louisa dla Jay (musiały przemycić dziewczynki do pokoju szpitalnego, mówiąc że mają dwanaście lat) (z pewnego powodu Fizz uważa to za komiczne). Bliźniaczki podskakują dookoła, pomimo ostrzeżeń ich matki, Daisy z pasującą fryzurą, krótką i lekko wzburzoną (oczywiście Phoebe odpłaciła się jej, mimo że żadna z dziewczynek nie wydaje się trzymać urazy). Liam z Danielle siedzą razem na parapecie, trzymając się za ręce i spoglądają ponad ramieniem Jay, jak ta trzyma dziecko (Alice Portię Tomlinson, urodzoną 12 grudnia z wagą 2.6 kg).  Adam był trzeci w kolejce do trzymania jej, po Louisie, a potem Harry'm (przybywając w pośpiechu, po tym jak Harry, poproszony przez Louisa, wysłał mu wiadomość, stojąc w drzwiach dopóki Louis nie machnął do niego leniwie, z Harrym pomagającym utrzymać mu dłoń. Twarz drugiego mężczyzny powoli rozpływa się w uśmiechu i Louis jest dość wdzięczny, że ten nie zdecydował się całkowicie zniknąć).

Louis leży na środku łóżka z Harry'm, zwiniętym obok niego, trzymającym jego dłoń i obserwującym Louisa, który wpatruje się w Alice, podążając za nią kiedy ta zasypia, będąc podawaną przez Jay do Anne, tak jakby była najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie (i Louis jest całkowicie pewny, że tak jest). Harry podsuwa się w górę, tak że jego usta ocierają się o ucho szatyna, ciepły oddech owiewa jego płatek.

\- Było warto, co nie? - Louis kiwa głową i zgadza się, jego oczy zamykają się, nagle nieco zmęczone, kąciki jego ust unoszą się w sennym uśmiechu.

*Quincy - francuskie imię dla chłopca

Frida - damskie imię dla dziecka

**KONIEC.**


End file.
